Um filho teu
by Miiya-chan
Summary: Se alguém tivesse dito a Sasuke que acabaria se casando com Hinata, sua melhor amiga e a mulher de seus sonhos mais secretos, e que estariam esperando gêmeos, jamais teria acreditado. Mas nem sequer em seus sonhos mais selvagens lhe teria ocorrido que lhe pediria casamento para ajudá-la a cumprir seus sonhos de ter um bebê.
1. Chapter 1

Oooooii *-*

Naruto nao me pertece, e nem a historia. Infelizmente por ser muuuuito velho, meu livro acabou perdendo a capa e a ante-capa y.y.

Tradução, nem sei a autora apenas o titulo, Um filho teu, espero que me ajudem caso saibam xD

Enfins...

CAPITULO I

"O gênio das finanças de Boston, Uchiha Sasuke, fica em sexto lugar em nossa lista de solteiros mais cobiçados do Nordeste. Uchiha, de trinta e dois anos, multimilionário com interesses financeiros em negócios diversos, ostenta a patente de Securi-Lock, uma inovação tecnológica criada faz dez anos que tem revolucionado o mundo da seguridade no lar. Viúvo faz dois anos, e sem filhos, é um homem que fez a si mesmo. Vive no exclusivo bairro residencial de Brookline, em Back Bay, Boston, mede um metro noventa e dois e pesa noventa e três quilos. Se você quiser captar o interesse deste eminente solteiro de ouro, não precisará mais do que ir nadar, remar, ou fazer jogging".

Uchiha Sasuke escutou seu acompanhante na mesa ocultando mal o mau humor. Olhou-a, e disse:

— Afasta isso de minha vista.

— Estou impressionada — respondeu Hyuuga Hinata guardando a revista na bolsa com um sorriso e um brilho no olhar que Sasuke conhecia bem, após terem crescido juntos —. Quem teria pensado que o fracote de meu vizinho ia se converter num "eminente solteiro de ouro"?

Mas a irritação de Sasuke durou pouco. Hinata estava tão linda como sempre, com seu traje de jaqueta cinza e suas botas pretas, de inverno. Sasuke sentiu uma vez mais a atração sexual que tinha sentido sempre por ela, só em sorrir.

— Se soubesse que ia trazer esse lixo, não teria vindo.

A verdade era que Sasuke jamais teria desperdiçado uma oportunidade de ver Hinata. E ele sabia. Hinata tinha sido sua vizinha durante a infância, seu primeiro amor não correspondido durante a adolescência, e sua melhor amiga durante toda a vida. Encontravam-se todas as terças e quartas-feiras do mês para comer. Hinata sacudiu o cabelo negro lançando brilhos. Sasuke era perfeitamente consciente de que mais de um homem a observava, no bar do hotel Ritz-Carlton.

— Pois me alegro de que tenha vindo. Tenho pensado em você, me perguntando se tudo estaria bem — respondeu Hinata contemplando o parque pela janela, com seus olhos perolados.

Ele sabia que não se referia a tudo bem em geral. Na realidade, o que a morena queria saber era se tudo bem estava depois da morte de Cho. Ela lhe tinha feito essa pergunta todos os meses, ao longo de dois anos, no meio da conversa e de uma forma completamente natural. Mas naquele dia Sasuke preferia não pensar nisso, de maneira que contestou com um tópico.

—A vida vai bem. Os negócios andam bem. E você, tudo bem?

— Bem — contestou ela com uma breve expressão de desaprovação, deixando passar —. Os negócios... São os negócios.

— Algo vai mal na galeria?

— Não, mau exatamente não — vacilou Hinata —. Esta manhã fiquei sabendo que meu maior competidor está se expandido. Por enquanto não me afetou, mas com um local maior, e mais mercadoria... Estou preocupada.

Hinata era proprietária de uma galeria de objetos artísticos a uma quadra dali, em Newbury Street, e provinha, de artigos seletos, aos ricos que aspiravam a um elegante estilo de vida. Sasuke tinha comprado presentes muitas vezes, e sempre lhe tinha impressionado a qualidade e a exclusividade dos objetos ali reunidos. Os preços, por suposto, iam dirigidos diretamente às classes mais podeNegross.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Não sei, mal tive tempo de pensar — contestou ela acariciando o copo de vinho —. Esta manhã estive muito ocupada, mas já me ocorrerá algo — acrescentou encolhendo os ombros, sem dar importância.

— Com certeza — respondeu Sasuke levantando o copo em sua honra —. É uma mulher de recursos, a mais imaginativa que conheci. Isso para não mencionar sua cabeça dura e sua tenacidade.

— Vá! Obrigada. Eu acho — acrescentou Hinata dando um gole de vinho.

O garçom aproximou-se, e Sasuke pediu dois pratos de lagosta. Enquanto os serviam, falavam sobre o tempo, sobre um artista que Hinata acabava de descobrir, que confeccionava lençóis e lenços de seda a mão, e sobre uma nova ideia financeira de Sasuke. Minutos mais tarde, uma sombra alongada projetou-se sobre a mesa. Sasuke levantou a vista, achando que seria o garçom, mas era uma loira de uns vinte anos.

— É Uchiha Sasuke? — perguntou a loira num tom calculadamente sedutor.

— Sim, eu mesmo. E ela é Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata fez menção de cumprimentá-la, mas a loira olhou-a breve e depreciativamente e voltou-se para Sasuke, oferecendo-lhe a mão como se esperasse que a beijasse.

— Olá, eu sou Yamanaka Ino, dos Hunt de Beacon Hill, sabe? Quer jantar comigo? Esta noite, se estiver livre, ou qualquer outra noite que lhe apeteça.

— Senhorita Yamanaka, dos Hunt de Beacon Hill, muito obrigado por sua oferta, mas temo ter que declinar — suspirou Sasuke soltando a mão da loira, enjoado, incapaz de reprimir o sarcasmo, e olhando significativamente em direção a Hinata! — contestou a loira olhando brevemente a Hinata e valorizando-a, provavelmente, por sua aparência —. Aqui tem meu cartão, se mudar de opinião — acrescentou inclinando-se sobre Sasuke e guardando o cartão no bolso superior da jaqueta, enquanto oferecia-lhe uma tentadora vista de seu decote —. Adeus.

Hinata tossiu, reprimindo uma gargalhada. Sasuke olhou-a com o cenho franzido. Não ia sair com aquela loira, mas também não era de pedra.

— Não digas nem uma palavra. Nem... uma... palavra...! — repetiu o moreno entredentes, calando quando o garçom se aproximou com os pratos.

— Bom, tendo em conta que me utilizou como desculpa para se desfazer dessa pobre garota...

— Sim, foi muito útil. A caminho daqui, outra mulher fez-me exatamente a mesma coisa. Teria sido muito melhor que viesse comigo.

Ambos começaram a comer. Bom, Sasuke a devorar, e ela a beliscar. HInata demorava tanto em comer como alguém qualquer em recitar a Declaração de Independência. Ao terminar, Sasuke olhou o prato de Jessie.

— De nenhum modo, querido — adiantou-se ela, o tampando.

— Tinha que tentar — respondeu Sasuke.

HInata mordia o lábio inferior, parecia inquieta. Algo a preocupava, suspeitou Sasuke. Tinham crescido juntos em Charlestown, ao norte de Boston, no centro do distrito irlandês.

O pai de Sasuke tinha sido pedreiro, enquanto Hinata com seus avôs e sua mãe, que toda a vida tinha sido uma polivalente. HInata tinha dois anos menos que Sasuke. Para ele, ela tinha sido seu primeiro amor. Bom, na realidade só tinha sido um capricho, ainda que tivesse durado muito tempo. Ademais, ela jamais lhe tinha correspondido. Nem sequer sabia. Que Sasuke soubesse, Hinata tinha descoberto o que ele tinha sentido quando adolescente. E provavelmente fosse o melhor, porque Sasuke apreciava muito sua amizade.

— Algo ronda a sua cabeça — afirmou ele.

— Sim — assentiu ela —, queria falar contigo sobre uma decisão que tomei.

— Comigo? Por que comigo?

— Porque você é meu amigo mais antigo, e provavelmente me conhece melhor que ninguém. Ademais, preciso de uma opinião sincera.

— Muito bem, de que se trata?

— Estou pensando em ter um filho.

Aquelas palavras bateram no cérebro de Sasuke como se tratasse de uma parede. Sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de dar-lhes sentido, mas foi inútil.

— Não sabia que... Que estava saindo com alguém — comentou Sasuke sem a olhar nos olhos.

— Não saio com ninguém.

Graças a Deus, pensou Sasuke de imediato, involuntariamente, sentindo um imenso alívio que associou simplesmente a um instinto de proteção para ela. Tinha-lhe um grande afeto. Tinha-a amado louca e inutilmente, durante anos, e tinha sofrido uma imensidão quando Hinata começou a sair com outro. Mas tinha sabido dominar sua abstenção e casar-se com uma mulher maravilhosa, Cho. HInata e ela tinham ficado amigas e nada mais. Cho costumava assistir aos almoços mensais, dos velhos tempos. Era natural que sentisse afeto por HInata, fazia parte de seu passado.

— Sasuke! Você está bem? — perguntou Jessie ao vê-lo calado —. Não pretendia assustá-lo.

— E se não sai com ninguém, como é que... pensa ter um filho?

— Para isso servem os bancos de esperma.

— Os bancos de esperma? — repetiu Sasuke incrédulo.

— Sim, guardam esperma congelado — explicou Hinata ruborizando-se, sem olhá-lo nos olhos —. De fato, fiz já uma série de teste de fertilidade, e me recomendaram vitaminas e alguma outra coisa. Supõe-se que sou uma candidata perfeita para a gravidez. O único que tenho que fazer é eleger um doador e iniciar o procedimento.

— O procedimento?

— De inseminação artificial. Selecionei já alguns candidatos, mas queria conhecer sua opinião — acrescentou Hinata pondo uma pasta em cima da mesa e a estendendo para ele.

— Diga-me que não está falando sério — Hinata calou —. Demônios! —exclamou Sasuke passando a mão pelos cabelos —. Fala sério, Hina...  
Por que? Por que assim? E por que agora, precisamente?

— Vou completar trinta anos em novembro, Sasuke — afirmou HInata com calma —. Quero ter família. Filhos — corrigiu-se —. Quero ser mãe enquanto seja jovem ainda, e tenha energia para criá-los e os desfrutar.

Entre linhas, caladamente, surgiu em ambos à lembrança da desgraçada e solitária infância de Hinata, Sasuke recordava seus sufocantes avôs, sempre censurando, incapazes de perdoar a sua filha por ter ficado grávida estando solteira. E, quanto à mãe de HInata... Bom, o melhor que tinha comentado a respeito dela a mãe de Sasuke, que nunca tinha falado mal de ninguém, era que "não teria estado a mais que mostrasse um pouco de carinho por sua filha".

— Trinta anos não é tanto — argumentou Sasuke —. As mulheres agora têm filhos com quarenta. Por que não espera um pouco mais? Pode ser que mude de opinião.

— Não lhe peço a opinião para que me critique — contestou Hinata com dureza —. A decisão está tomada. Só queria saber que pensava sobre a escolha de doador, mas esquece — acrescentou retirando a pasta, que ele agarrou imediatamente.

— Espera, quero dar uma olhada — disse Ryan buscando argumentos para convencê-la de que era uma loucura, sentindo repugnância ante a ideia de que Hinata, sua Hina, fosse a um banco de esperma. Depois, abrindo a pasta, leu por em cima —. Aqui não há muita informação.

— Bom, são relatórios preliminares. Se gostar de algum candidato, não tenho mais que pedir a informação detalhada da pessoa em questão. O relatório é tanto a nível pessoal como físico. Família, lucros acadêmicos, esse tipo de coisas.

— E quem proporciona esta informação?

— O relatório é feito depois de uma avaliação médica e um teste de personalidade, mas a maior parte dos dados proporciona-os o doador.

— E comprova alguém que o que dizem é verdade?

— Bom, não sei, mas, por que iam mentir?

— Não sei, mas supor que essa informação é verdadeira me parece... Não é muito arriscado? Li o caso de um tipo que sabia que tinha um problema genético hereditário, um defeito do coração pouco frequente que produz a morte, e não o mencionou em sua declaração. Depois se sentiu culpado e consultou um assessor, mas era tarde. Seu esperma tinha sido utilizado em vãos casos. Armou-se uma situação complicada.

— Bom, mas esse será um caso isolado, não lhe parece?

— Sim, mas a decisão é irreversível — insistiu Sasuke com impaciência —. Que aconteceria se o doador esquecesse de comentar que há casos de diabetes em sua família, ou de esquizofrenia, ou de qualquer outra doença genética?

— Os doadores são examinados antes de aceitar seu esperma —contestou Hinata —. É feito um teste físico e outro genético. Tenho relatórios sobre isso.

— Os médicos não podem comprovar tudo — assinalou Sasuke —. Ademais, como sabem se esses homens dizem a verdade?

— Não... Não sei, duvido que saibam — contestou Hinata perplexa —. Supõe-se que respondem corretamente a todas as perguntas.

— E talvez seja assim — continuou Sasuke —. Seguro que em noventa e nove por cento dos casos esses homens dizem a verdade. Bom, pode ser que todos, inclusive. Mas deve assumir a possibilidade de que  
mintam, para seu próprio bem.

— Maldito seja, Sasuke! — suspirou Hinata —. Deveria ter imaginado que falar com você só iria me confundir mais.

— Obrigado.

— Não era um elogio — sorriu Hinata guardando a pasta na bolsa, preocupada —. Pensava em fazer a inseminação em seguida, quando ovular, mas agora vou ter que meditar mais.

— Bom.

O resto do almoço decorreu sem incidentes.

Hinata tinha que substituir uma de suas empregadas, assim tinha pressa.

Ao despedir-se e beijá-la na bochecha a fragrância de Hinata invadiu Sasuke inesperadamente. Esteve a ponto de estreitá-la em seus braços, mas reprimiu-se a tempo. Hinata, inconsciente por completo de todas essas emoções, deu um passo atrás e pôs um dedo em seu peito: — Recorda, no mês que vem à mesma hora, no mesmo lugar.

Sasuke despediu-se e ficou olhando-a, enquanto Hinata caminhava por Arlington Street. Finalmente deu a volta e foi em direção ao escritório, em State Street, no distrito financeiro.

Estava desorientado, inquieto. Tinha lhe ocorrido que simplesmente tinha saudades de uma mulher em sua vida. Depois da morte de sua esposa, num acidente de trânsito, sua vida era bastante solitária. Tinha gostado de viver um casamento. Gostava. E detestava voltar à rica mansão solitária de Brookline, detestava o silêncio que se criava depois da ida dos empregados. Assistia coquetéis e festas de caridade, e que as mães jogassem a seus pés suas belas filhas. No fundo, o que detestava era estar solteiro de novo. Ademais, por outro lado, tinha a ideia dos filhos, ideia à que tinha tido que renunciar anos atrás. Até que Hinata tinha voltado a mencionar.

Filhos. Uma onda de anseio invadiu sua alma. Sasuke tinha desejado ter filhos com Cho, ambos tinham querido sempre fundar uma grande família... Mas as coisas não eram tão simples. "Pois case-se com Hinata. Ela quer ter um filho... E você quer ter família". A repentina ideia o sobressaltou tanto que Sasuke parou em seco no meio de Tremont Street, esbarrando com uma mulher que o olhou de mau humor.

Casar-se com Hinata. A mera ideia acelerava-lhe o coração. Era curioso, mas tinha que reconhecer que algumas coisas jamais mudavam. Em verdadeiro sentido seguia sendo o adolescente apaixonado de sua vizinha. Casar-se com Hinata. Ela e Cho não podiam ser mais diferentes. Cho tinha cabelos roseos, de olhos verdes, alta. Falante, elegante, ativa. Cho tinha se conformado com criar um lar, jamais tinha sentido a necessidade de demonstrar sua valia, exercendo uma profissão. Era musical, elegante. Esperava-o a cada noite no salão...

Em comparação Hinata... Jessie não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Exceto elegante, claro. Sim, aquelas longas pernas, aquela forma de mover-se, eram definitivamente elegantes. Mas só de pensar nela sentada no salão, esperando seu marido, morria de rir. Hinata era volátil, estava decidida a triunfar. E se em alguma ocasião suas opiniões não coincidiam, não duvidava em dizer. Tinha pouco ouvido para a música, mas se alguém lhe ocorria em sugerir se ofendia.

Pela primeira vez na vida, o fato de que comparasse ambas as mulheres o fez refletir. Seria possível que tivesse escolhido Cho precisamente por ser tão diferente de Hinata? A ideia era inquietante. Sasuke tinha se repetido mil vezes que seu amor por Hinata estava superado, que não tinha sido mais que uma fantasia de adolescente, que tinha casado com outra mulher e que a tinha esquecido. Mas no fundo de sua alma tinha que reconhecer que tinha passado mais de dez anos comparando todas as mulheres que conhecia com Hinata. De todos os modos, o tinha superado. O fato de que naquele momento não pudesse deixar de pensar nela não significava nada, exceto que ela seguia o atraindo fisicamente como sempre. Mas, se atraía, por que ia ser absurdo tratar de refazer sua vida com ela, de ter com ela os filhos que sempre tinha desejado?

Sasuke chegou ao edifício de escritórios, e ao sair do elevador tomou uma decisão. Nada mais de pendurar o casaco e revisar as mensagens pendentes levantou o gancho do telefone. Que tinha a perder?

Depois do almoço, Hinata estava atendendo um cliente quando soou o telefone. Desculpou-se, e atendeu.

— Galeria Reilly, em que posso ajudar?

— Hina?

— Sasuke? — perguntou ela surpreendida. Em geral, Hinata e Sasuke não voltavam, a saber, nada um do outro no prazo de um mês, a não ser que seus caminhos se cruzassem casualmente — Esqueci algo?  
— Não — respondeu Sasuke com certa insegurança —. Perguntava-me se... Liguei para perguntar se quer jantar comigo.

— Por que?

Sasuke começou a rir, e de repente suas gargalhadas soaram como as de um adulto, como as do adulto seguro e confiante em si mesmo que sempre tinha sido.

— Me ocorreu uma ideia sobre sua... seu processo de seleção, e queria discuti-la com você.

— Ah — disse Hinata contente. Depois de ouvir a opinião de Sasuke durante o almoço, Hinata estava muito preocupada pelos possíveis riscos —. Onde e quando?

— Que lhe parece manhã? Irei buscá-la. Está bom para você às sete?

— Sim, amanhã tudo bem. As sete é uma boa hora.

Depois de desligar, Hinata comprovou que seu ajudante atendia o cliente e se dirigiu ao escritório. Sobre sua mesa jazia a solicitação de crédito que tinha recolhido no banco a caminho da galeria, após o almoço. Não tinha saída. Se quisesse competir com seu rival, tinha que expandir ela também o negócio. E para isso ou pedia um crédito ou utilizava o dinheiro reservado para a inseminação artificial. Mas a última opção não lhe convinha.

Hinata ficou olhando a solicitação. Pagava com regularidade as parcelas da dívida que tinha contraído ao fundar seu negócio, mas tinha que reconhecer que ultimamente lhe custava. Era uma situação temporária, devido ao enorme pedido que tinha sido feito, de cara, na primavera e no verão, vindo de turistas. No entanto era melhor liquidar essa dívida antes de pedir outro crédito. E depois estavam as vendas e a contabilidade... Levaria tempo pôr as coisas em ordem.

Outro empréstimo. A ideia inquietava-a. Tinha trabalhado muito, para chegar onde estava. Podia pagar suas faturas, viver comodamente e poupar para a aposentadoria. Mas se pedisse outro empréstimo teria que cortar seus gastos pessoais e poupar cada centavo na galeria. Ademais, estava segura de que o investimento não ia ser do agrado do senhor Brockhiser, o homem do Boston Savings com o que sempre tratava.

Ao chegar em casa à noite Hinata voltou a pensar em Sasuke. Temia que ele tivesse razão quanto aos doadores de esperma. Como podia saber que os dados eram corretos? Era uma dúvida. Nada mais se ao apresentar-se pela primeira vez na clínica de fertilidade, a primeira pergunta que lhe tinham feito era se tinha doador ou desejava solicitar os serviços do banco de esperma. Jessie jamais tinha pensado na possibilidade de pedir esse favor a nenhum de seus amigos, teria sido muito violento. Isso por não mencionar o fato de que, no fundo, se sentia persistente. Que ocorreria, se o doador decidisse um dia reclamar seus direitos?

Provavelmente tratava-se de um medo irracional, mas... Ademais, a maior parte de seus amigos estavam casados, e as suas mulheres provavelmente não teriam gostado.

Só ficavam os amigos solteiros. Hinata estremeceu-se. A maior parte dos homens solteiros que conhecia o era por uma boa razão. Hinata tinha saído com uns quantos, mas nenhum a tinha impressionado. Como pedir um favor assim a um homem que nem sequer gostava? As opções reduziam-se. Hinata abriu um prato de salada pronta, serviu-se de um copo de vinho e sentou-se a jantar enquanto preparava uma lista de possíveis candidatos.

Edmund Lloyd. Não estava tão mau, exceto por aquela pequena gagueira que às vezes não conseguia dominar. Seria um defeito hereditário? Jessie escreveu um ponto de interrogação junto a seu nome. Charles Bakler. Era um encanto, mas... Não era o homem mais inteligente do mundo. E ela queria que seu filho fosse inteligente, de maneira que anotou outro ponto de interrogação junto ao segundo nome. Bem, mas tinha que ter mais solteiros atrativos. E Sasuke? Não, pensou de imediato, eliminando a ideia em sua mente. Não podia pedir ao seu melhor amigo. Não era uma opção. Ainda assim... Devia incluí-lo na lista. No entanto Hinata não escreveu nenhum ponto de interrogação junto a seu nome. Geoff Vertier. Era uma possibilidade, exceto pelo fato de que gostava demais de vinho, e Jessie não queria que seu filho tivesse inclinação à bebida.

Hinata deixou a caneta e suspirou frustrada. Fazer uma lista era uma estupidez. Não sabia mais a respeito desses homens do que sabia a respeito dos candidatos anônimos do banco de esperma. De quem sabia tudo era de Sasuke, pensou. Hinata deu um gole de vinho. Sem dúvida, era o melhor candidato. Inteligente, amável, desportista, toda sua família tinha tido boa saúde. Fisicamente, era perfeito. E se alguma vez tivesse um filho que lhe parecesse, estaria encantada. Mas como lhe pedir?

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se. Impossível, não podia. No entanto, enquanto lavava os pratos, ocorreu-lhe uma ideia. Iria jantar com ele no dia seguinte, Sasuke tinha algo que lhe dizer. E se pensava oferecer-se voluntariamente como doador? Sim, devia ser isso disse Hinata tampando a boca. Por que outra razão ia querer jantar com ela?

Hinata saiu dançando da cozinha ao quarto. Era perfeito. Jamais teria se atrevido a lhe pedir, mas se ele se oferecia... Era simplesmente perfeito.

Ademais, não tinha esposa que pudesse se ofender. Era uma pura casualidade que Sasuke não estivesse casado. Hinata tirou a roupa e meteu-se na cama, mas não pôde dormir.

Quando Sasuke e Cho se conheceram, ela estava na Universidade de Alabama. Hinata nem sequer voltou a casa para assistir o casamento. Por aquele então, Sasuke tinha começado a ganhar muito dinheiro.

Cho. Hinata recordava perfeitamente do ciúme que tinha sentido quando Sasuke lhe apresentou. Era altíssima e de silhueta feminina, com olhos verdes e cabelo Negros. Agarrava-se possessivamente a Sasuke, provocando nela um sentimento de perda e de ciúme. Sasuke tinha sido sempre seu melhor amigo. Durante anos, era a pessoa à que ia quando tinha um problema, tinha-a ajudado a sobreviver a uma infância triste e amarga. O laço que os unia tinha sido sempre muito especial. Era verdade que sua amizade se tinha debilitado quando ela começou a sair com Kiba, e depois ainda mais, ao ir com ele ao Alabama, mas, de algum modo, Sasuke tinha seguido sendo seu.

Por aquilo então, Hinata se tinha escondido seu ciúme de Cho. Tinha decidido ser amável com ela, pensando que se tratava de uma atitude infantil. Ademais, não tinha no mundo uma pessoa mais leal e amiga que Cho. Hinata e ela chegaram a ser boas amigas. De fato, tinha sido Cho quem tinha sugerido que se vissem na terceira quarta-feira de cada mês. Quem teria pensado que Sasuke e ela seguiriam se vendo, depois de falecer Cho, seis anos depois? E quem teria pensado que Sasuke seria o pai de seu filho? Porque Hinata estava convencida de que  
isso era o que Sasuke lhe ia dizer. Mal podia esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Sasuke levou-a para jantar num dos restaurantes mais elegantes de Back Bay, recentemente inaugurado. Estava só a umas quadras da casa de Hinata, mas ela não o conhecia. Durante o extraordinário jantar vegetariano Sasuke não disse absolutamente nada sobre o motivo pelo que a tinha convidado. Falaram sobre temas sem importância. Hinata se desanimou, pensando que talvez tivesse mudado de opinião. Se atreveria ela a lhe sugerir?

Sasuke pediu a conta. Antes que Hinata pudesse se dar conta caminhavam por Marlborough Street, em direção a seu apartamento. Ambos em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos. Hinata abriu a boca um par de vezes, mas voltou a fechá-la sem pronunciar uma palavra. Como começar o tema? Talvez ele se sentisse tão violento como ela. Talvez, simplesmente, devesse perguntar-lhe, de supetão. Mas não se atrevia. Era muito consciente da silhueta de Sasuke, alto e de largos ombros, caminhando junto a ela. Hinata jamais o tinha olhado mais que como a um amigo, mas a ideia de que pudesse ser seu doador suscitava nela uma atração sexual, um desejo de intimidade e uma fascinação que, por muito que tentasse, não podia apagar de sua mente. Sasuke tinha se convertido num homem extremamente atraente. Seus cabelos eram escuros e espessos, e seus olhos, incrivelmente negros, resultavam ainda mais vívidos com a tez palida. De adolescente tinha sido alto, mas um pouco desengonçado. Na maturidade, em mudança, tinha se feito mais forte, mais musculoso. Devia treinar diariamente. Sim, era muito atraente. Mas não devia alimentar esse tipo de sentimentos para seu melhor amigo.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao apartamento de Hinata. Ao chegar à porta ela voltou-se, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo ele se adiantou:

— Posso subir? Pedi que saíssemos para jantar por uma razão muito concreta, e ainda que tentasse, não fui capaz de se dizer toda a noite —sorriu Sasuke —.

Tratava de reunir coragem.

— Claro — contestou Hinata aliviada —. Estava me perguntando o que acontece. Quer um café?

— Estupendo — contestou Sasuke seguindo-a até o vestíbulo.

Hinata pendurou ambos os casacos e lhe assinalou o salão, indo à cozinha fazer café. Estava segura de que Sasuke tomaria sozinho. Preparou uma bandeja e voltou, deixando-a sobre a mesa, adiante do sofá, e sentando-se. Sasuke estava de pé, diante da janela. Ao ouvi-la voltou-se e aproximou-se dela.

— Senta — convidou Hinata dando umas palmadinhas no sofá, junto a ela.

— Obrigado. Tem um apartamento muito bonito, não tinha visto.

— Não costumo convidar ninguém, é muito pequeno, mas ao preço que está o metro em Black Bay, tenho sorte de ter.

Teve um incomodo e tenso silêncio. Finalmente, Sasuke deu um gole no café e voltou-se para ela.

— Hinata, somos amigos faz muito tempo. Eu sei que você quer ter filhos — continuou fazendo uma pausa para tomar fôlego —. E eu também quero tê-los. Quer casar comigo?

Era impossível. Devia ter ouvido mal. No entanto Hinata sabia que tinha ouvido bem. Sua voz mostrou toda sua agitação e nervosismo, ao responder:

— Não! Sasuke, isso não é o que quero... Isto é, você também não quer casar comigo realmente. Quando me ligou, pensei que... pensei...

— Que pensou? — perguntou ele com singeleza, com calma, olhando sua xícara.

— Bom, pensei que ia oferecer... — Hinata se ruborizou —... ser o doador.

— Pensou o que? — voltou a perguntar Sasuke com a boca aberta igual há ela instantes antes.

— Estive todo o dia pensando no que me disse — se apressou Hinata a explicar —. Tinha razão sobre o risco que supõe aceitar um doador desconhecido, por isso decidi que devia pedir a um amigo. Fiz uma lista de amigos solteiros...

— E meu nome aparecia nessa lista? — perguntou ele incrédulo, com evidente desagrado.

— Pois... Sim — contestou Hinata desviando a vista —. Conheço-o toda a vida, conheço sua família. É o candidato mais lógico — acrescentou encolhendo os ombros e compreendendo, pelo gesto de Sasuke, que ia negar —. Por favor, Sasuke! Estou completamente decidida. Significaria muito para mim.

— Não, Hina — sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas por quê? — continuou ela rogando.

— Não seria... Não me sentiria tranquilo, sabendo que tenho um filho em alguma parte que não vou criar e que nem sequer sabe que sou seu pai — explicou Sasuke, decidido —. Não suportaria a ideia de não ser parte de sua vida.

— Essa é exatamente a reação que esperava de meus amigos, mas não a esperava de você.

—Eu também não esperava que você me pedisses isso — confessou Sasuke baixando a cabeça —. Não posso fazer Hina. Legalmente não seria meu filho, mas me sentiria unido a ele, responsável por sua vida. Iria querer abraçá-lo, brincar com ele, vê-lo crescer e ser parte de sua vida. Nem sequer posso imaginar a ideia de ter um filho e não ser seu pai. Quero ter meus filhos, quero dar-lhes uma vida e umas lembranças tão maravilhosas como as que deram meus pais a mim — explicou estendendo as mãos.

Hinata estava atônita ante a paixão demonstrada por Sasuke. E sentiu um nó no estômago, recordando àquelas duas pessoas que tinham criado, e feito feliz, a Sasuke e a seu irmão, abrindo seus corações e incluindo a ela.

— Não sabia sequer que quisesses ter filhos — afirmou Hinata —. Estiveste casado com Cho durante seis anos, e não...

— Cho não podia ter filhos — confessou Sasuke com dureza e brusquidão, se pondo em pé e se dirigindo à janela —. Queríamos tê-los. Desejávamos para valer. Tentamos durante três anos, e depois passamos outro mais tratando de averiguar a causa. Tentamos a fertilização duas vezes, mas sem sorte. E depois ela morreu.

— Lamento muito ter trazido um tema tão doloroso para você. Se soubesse, jamais teria...

— Bom, não era algo que gostássemos de compartilhar com todo mundo — interrompeu-a Sasuke.

Hinat sentiu-se doída por aquela resposta. Ela não era "todo mundo". Era sua melhor amiga.

Segundo parecia, no entanto, aquele laço não significava para ele o mesmo que para ela. As lágrimas se aglomeraram em seus olhos, mas Hinata respirou fundo tratando de acalmar-se.

Sasuke, ainda de pé junto à janela, deu a volta e a olhou. Hinata baixou a vista. Então ele se aproximou e se sentou a seu lado.

— Hina, não quero discutir com você. Você significa muito para mim.

— Você também significa muito para mim — afirmou ela com voz rompida, se voltando para ele e se jogando em seus braços, que Sasuke abria para a receber.

Hinata tinha dançado com Sasuke, o tinha abraçado alguma que outra vez e, em ocasiões, o tinha beijado na bochecha. No entanto jamais tinha esperado encontrar tanto consolo em seu ombro. Nem sequer ao morrer os pais dele tinham compartilhado tanta intimidade. Então, ele tinha Cho para consolá-lo. Mas de repente seus braços a estreitaram, e seu peito era o lugar ideal para repousar a cabeça.

— Tenho uma ideia — sorriu Hinata.

— Qual?

— Esqueçamos que tivemos esta estúpida conversa. Finjamos que jamais ocorreu.

— Se isso é o que quer... — disse ele depois de uma pausa.

— E você não? — perguntou ela se afastando para o olhar nos olhos.

— Continuo pensando que nos casarmos seria o melhor, se quer saber. Os dois queremos o mesmo, Hina, e acho que poderíamos ser felizes juntos.

— Mas não vamos voltar a discutir outra vez, verdade? — perguntou Hinata suspirando tristemente.

— Duvido — negou Sasuke sério, com a cabeça.

De repente, ao ouvir seu tom de voz, Hinata sentiu pânico. A última coisa que desejava era perder um amigo como Sasuke.

— Está bem, me explica exatamente por que acha que deveríamos nos casar — disse Hinata entrelaçando as mãos no colo, esperando.

— De acordo — começou ele se pondo em pé começando a caminhar de um lado a outro —. Primeiro, as razões egoístas. Número um: desde que saiu esse estúpido artigo, as mulheres não deixam de se jogar a meus pés. Já viu ontem. Se me casasse, isso acabaria.

— Qualquer dessas garotas poderia ser sua esposa... — sugeriu Hinata esperando no fundo que fosse mentira.

— Jamais sairia com uma mulher que se joga assim aos pés de um homem, e menos ainda me casaria com ela.

— Compreendo.

"Casar-se com Sasuke... Casar-se com Sasuke...". A ideia não deixava de lhe dar voltas na cabeça. Seria possível realmente que estivesse tendo essa conversa com ele? Hinata não desejava se casar com ele. Ou sim? Não, Sasuke merecia uma mulher como Cho, uma mulher que o adorasse e que ele correspondesse. Não teria sido justo o fazer prisioneiro num casamento sem amor, só pelo fato de que tivessem compartilhado a infância e tivessem o mesmo objetivo na vida. Ainda que também fosse verdade que os dois podiam ter má sorte, e não encontrar o que buscavam.

Bem, mas e se não saísse bem? Só de pensar estremecia. Hinata não podia suportar a ideia de perder a amizade de Sasuke, coisa que ocorreria com toda segurança se casassem e resultava um desastre

Sasuke era a rocha à que se tinha aferrado na infância, e seguia sendo seu melhor amigo. Jamais teria feito nada que pudesse pôr em perigo essa amizade.

— Número dois: gosto de estar casado. Gosto de chegar em casa e ter alguém, compartilhar a mesa, conversar. Cho e eu éramos amigos, falávamos de tudo. E você e eu também compartilhamos isso — acrescentou Sasuke a olhando nos olhos. Hinata assentiu. Tinha outra coisa que também se compartilhava no casamento, sobre que Sasuke não tinha dito nada: a cama. A ideia a aturdiu —. Número três: quero ter filhos. Filhos próprios. Quero que corram pela casa fazendo barulho, quebrando janelas...

— Pode ser que sejam meninas — objetou Jessie automaticamente, preocupada pelas emoções que o tema suscitava nela.

Sasuke não respondeu. Deixou de caminhar de um lado a outro e ficou de pé, de costas, tenso e cabisbaixo. Estava doído, compreendeu Hinata aproximando-se dele para abraçá-lo. Nada mais de o tocar, as emoções que a tinham embargado se intensificaram. Ele era forte e musculoso, e suas costas, contra a que se apertava, pareciam de aço. Cheirava a colônia cara, a roupa limpa. Então ele se soltou e se voltou. Pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou na testa.

Hinata conteve o fôlego e deu um passo atrás.

— E suas objeções? Quais são?

— Quando lhe ocorre uma ideia é incapaz de esquecer, verdade? — contestou ela levantando a cabeça.

— Acaba de se dar conta? — sorriu ele.

Ela sorriu, cruzou os braços e levantou um dedo para afastar a franja, pensativa, dizendo: — Objeções vamos ver... Não sei, nem sequer tinha pensado em casamento. Era muito jovem, quando tinha noivo.

— Sim, como se chamava?

— Chamava-se Kiba, e você sabe muito bem. Jamais gostou dele, é verdade?

— Talvez pensasse que não era suficientemente bom para você — contestou Sasuke encolhendo os ombros.

— Pois tinha razão — riu Hinata —. Graças a Deus, dei-me conta a tempo. Na realidade, era um bom garoto. Simplesmente não era para mim. Gostava do que me dava, de verdade. Sua forma de adorar-me, a ilusão de sentir que lhe pertencia, a segurança. No fundo, gostava bem mais de tudo isso do que dele. E por isso não teria sido justo que nos casássemos — terminou Hinata, ficando em silêncio.

— Voltemos às objeções — sugeriu ele.

— Não sei, suponho que sempre pensei que quando me casasse o faria pelas razões normais.

— Que razões normais?

— Já sabe: amor, paixão.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o rosto de Sasuke se transformou. Não se moveu, mas Hinata sentiu que a atmosfera do ambiente se carregava. Um estranho e selvagem fogo prendeu em seus profundos olhos Negros, que de repente se fixaram nos lábios de Hinata a fazendo se estremecer e lhe cortando o fôlego.

— Paixão, prometo que terá — disse ele baixinho e profundamente.

Hinata ficou atônita. Aquele era Sasuke, seu melhor amigo. Mas as emoções acordadas nela não eram as da amizade. Sentia como se um laço inexorável a atraísse para ele. Quase podia sentir de novo

seus braços ao redor, enquanto arqueava todo o corpo para ele e os lábios se derretiam. Como demônios tinha demorado tanto em se dar conta do incrivelmente atraente que era? Ou sim se tinha dado conta? Tinha se negado, simplesmente, a reconhecê-lo? Talvez. Porque ele estava casado.

— Sasuke...

Sasuke deu um passo para ela, mas Hinata levantou instintivamente uma mão para detê-lo. No entanto Sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão e atraiu-a para ele.

— Não acha que deveríamos pesquisar o que poderia surgir entre nós dois? — perguntou Sasuke atraindo-a a seus braços com firmeza, enquanto Hinata punha as mãos sobre seus ombros.

Hinata pretendia recusá-lo, mas sentia-se débil e tremula. E Sasuke não a soltou. Ela permaneceu imóvel, sentindo a erótica e eletrizante sensação que emanava dele. Era perfeitamente consciente da excitação de seu corpo masculino, e essa excitação surpreendia-a.

— Não... Não sei. Jamais tinha pensado em você... Em você e em mim... mais que como amigos — disse Hinata com olhos cheios de lágrimas —. É meu melhor amigo, e não quero jogar isso fora. Preciso que seja meu amigo, Sasu.

Fez-se silêncio. Sasuke não se moveu. Não a soltou, mas também não a estreitou com mais força. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa, sabendo que se a levantava nesse preciso instante a discussão teria acabado e sua relação se teria transformado para sempre. Não obstante, apesar de todas suas razões e de toda sua prudência, Hinata não pôde evitar se perguntar o que sentiria fazendo amor com ele. Mostrar-se-ia Sasuke delicado, ou ardente e selvagem, como nesse momento? Hinata recordou o brilho de seus olhos e escutou de novo sua voz, profunda e rouca, no silêncio de sua mente: "Paixão prometo que terá".

As mãos de Sasuke acariciavam suas costas. Hinata começou a tremer. Tinha desejado alguma vez com tanto ardor deixar de lado toda racionalidade e toda precaução? Seu corpo seguiu lutando contra sua mente durante outro longo momento, mas finalmente suspirou e afastou-se de Sasuke. E por hora, ele a deixou ir.

— Não — negou tratando de mostrar uma firmeza que não sentia —. Não daria certo — acrescentou dando a volta —. Sinto muito.

Hinata sabia que não tinha escolhido bem as palavras, mas tinha um nó na garganta. Depois dela, escutou os passos de Sasuke se dirigindo ao armário do vestíbulo e pegando seu casaco. Ouviu o ruído de roupa, e depois ele entrou em seu ângulo de visão e ergueu seu rosto com um dedo. Hinata seguia de pé, com os olhos fechados. Esforçou-se por abri-los e olhou-o nos olhos. Compreendeu que nada seria como antes. Ambos eram conscientes do fogo que ardia entre os dois.

— Bem, seremos amigos. Mas a oferta de casamento continua em pé. Pense — disse Sasuke. Hinata assentiu incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra, e Sasuke despediu-se —. Boa noite.

Aquela noite Hinata não dormiu bem. Nem dormiu bem nenhuma outra noite daquela semana. No sábado atirou no lixo os relatórios preliminares sobre doadores. Não achava que o processo implicaria tantos riscos como Sasuke sugeria, mas de repente lhe parecia impessoal e desagradável. No domingo passeou pelos Jardins Públicos, e viu um casal com um menino rindo, com os rostos iluminados. O coração encolheu. Por que se negava a ela essa felicidade? Só pelo fato de não ter encontrado um homem com quem compartilhar a vida? A verdade era que sim, tinha encontrado, numa ocasião, mas tinha sido ela quem o tinha afastado de seu lado: kiba.

Durante o primeiro ano de instituto, o jogador mais famoso da equipe de futebol a tinha cortejado. Naquela época Hinata nem sequer se aprofundou muito nele, como pessoa. Simplesmente era o garoto mais popular, e todas suas parceiras a invejavam. Aos quinze anos, não se pretende bem mais. Na realidade, Hinata nem sequer tinha caído na conta de que kiba e ela não tinham nada em comum. Ele, singelamente, representava a segurança. Amava-a incondicionalmente, a venerava. E nunca ninguém a tinha querido assim. Sasuke tinha sido uma constante em sua infância e em sua adolescência, mas depois, ao começar a sair com Kiba, tinha se distanciado dela. E depois, depois de terminar ele o instituto, mal se viam. Olhando atrás no tempo, Hinata sentia quase que Sasuke a tinha abandonado. Era de estranhar então que ela tivesse ido com Kiba à Universidade de Alabama?

Uma vez ali Hinata começou a amadurecer, a dar-se conta de que o mundo era imenso e estava cheio de possibilidades. E foi então quando compreendeu que jamais seria feliz com Kiba. No fundo, nunca o tinha amado. Casar-se não teria sido justo para nenhum dos dois. Tinha se apoiado nele durante muito tempo, assim Hinata o deixou e rogou para que encontrasse outra garota.

Poderia ter casado com Kiba e ter tido filhos com ele. Algo, no entanto, a tinha detido. Naquele tempo, Hinata nem sequer tinha sabido discernir com clareza por que não devia o fazer. Simplesmente sabia. E, depois, depois de sua volta a Boston, não tinha encontrado também o homem adequado. Hinata ouviu uma vez mais a proposição de Ryan em sua mente, como um eco. Como era possível que, por um impetuoso instante, se tivesse sentido tentada de lhe contestar que sim? Porque se conheciam de toda a vida, se disse em silêncio. Sasuke conhecia suas debilidades e suas manias. E os dois tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Viver com Sasuke seria agradável, em muitos sentidos. Não obstante, ao recordar como tinha contido o fôlego e como tinha estremecido quando ele a tomou em seus braços, Jessie teve que reconhecer que a palavra "agradável" não era precisamente a mais exata.

Mas pensar nisso era perigoso. Hinata negou-se a analisar o ocorrido aquela noite. Em lugar disso preferiu se concentrar na negativa de Sasuke a se oferecer como doador. Deveria ter imaginado que Uchiha Sasuke jamais se conformaria em ser o pai natural de um menino ao qual não pudesse criar sobre o qual não tivesse nenhum direito. A família de Sasuke sempre tinha estado muito unida. Não tinha buscado refúgio ela, em mais de uma ocasião, nos braços da senhora Uchiha Mikoto? O senhor Uchiha, carinhoso e alegre, sempre a incluía quando brincava com seus filhos, a levantava e a fazia voar até a fazer gritar. A Hinata sempre tinha surpreendido o amor franco e sincero que todos eles se professavam.

A família de Hinata, em compensação, era todo o contrário. Para sua mãe, criar uma filha era pouco mais que uma obrigação. E para seus avôs, Hinata era um castigo de Deus. Sua filha tinha ficado grávida solteira, tinha se negado a casar-se e inclusive obstinava-se em não confessar o nome do pai.

Muito diferentes deviam ter sido seus avôs, para que sua mãe não se tivesse jogado aos pés do primeiro homem que lhe dirigisse uma palavra amável. E esse era um erro que Hinata tinha estado a ponto de cometer também. Com Kiba. Por muito que Kiba fosse um homem muito diferente daquele com o que tinha tropeçado sua mãe. Mas graças a Deus ela tinha sido mais inteligente. Nem sequer tinha se enganado pensando que um homem podia lhe oferecer a felicidade.

Mas aonde a conduzia essa atitude? À solidão, a viver sem carinho e sem filhos, a seguir sonhando com que sua vida significasse algo para alguém. E essa era a verdadeira razão pela que Hinata tinha tanta vontade de ter um filho. Hinata recapturou seus medos, voltou a suspendê-los e refletiu sobre o passo inexorável do tempo. Devia casar-se com Sasuka? Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez sua amizade fosse uma boa base sobre a qual fundar um casamento. Mas e se não ficasse grávida? Que ocorreria então? Os problemas de esterilidade podiam criar muita tensão num casamento. Que seria de Sasuke e ela, se algo assim sucedia?

Foi então que lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Por que não chegar a um compromisso? Por que não ceder a se casar com ele se, e só se primeiro ficasse grávida? Conhecia Sasuke, e sabia que se ele tinha falado de casamento, era porque não ia se conformar com menos.

Ademais, a ideia de dar a seu filho uma família completa, com pai, resultava muito sedutora. Talvez inclusive pudessem ter mais de um filho. De repente Hinata deu-se conta de que, se casasse com Sasuke, os seguintes filhos seriam concebidos de um modo natural. E, para ser sincera, a ideia não supunha nenhum problema. O verdadeiro problema, na realidade, seria manter as mãos quietas.

Hinata começou a tremer. Caminhava por Marlborough Street a bom passo, mas sua mente corria ainda mais. Queria considerar o assunto de todos os ângulos. Ao chegar em casa dirigiu-se diretamente ao telefone e ligou para Sasuke. Ao escutar sua voz profunda, no entanto, por um segundo não pôde pronunciar uma palavra.

— Hinata? É você?

— Como sabe?

— Pela memória do telefone.

— Ah — contestou Hinata, ficando de novo em silêncio.

— Hina? Ligou por alguma razão em concreto ou só quer respirar profundamente sobre o aparelho?

— Quero voltar a falar contigo. Sobre a criança.

— Não acho que faça sentido seguir falando disso eternamente — contestou Sasuke suspirando.

— Tive uma ideia. Podemos jantar?

— Três jantares em dois dias. Meus fãs vão começar a preocupar-se.

— Talvez devam.

— Hina...

— Vamos, Sasuke, viva perigosamente. Parece-te bem o East Coast Grill, às sete?

— Vá! Do outro lado da cidade, em Cambridge? Não sabia que tinha perdido algo por ali.

— Muito engraçado. Pode?

— Está bem, mas só vou porque sei que é você. Advirto-a desde agora que não vou mudar de opinião.

— Compreendo, só quero que me escute.

Hinata chegou às sete e cinco. Sasuke esperava-a. Duas mulheres faziam-lhe companhia em cada lado da mesa. Hinata aproximou-se por trás e tampou-lhe os olhos.

— Quem é?

— Olá, chegou muito cedo — saudou Sasuke dando a volta.

As mulheres olharam-na com uma expressão pouco amistosa. De repente Hinata sentiu desejo de fazer uma travessura e pôs ambas as mãos sobre as bochechas de Ryan e se inclinou para beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios.

— Teve saudade?

— Sempre.

Mas Hinata não contava com a agilidade dos reflexos de Sasuke. Antes que pudesse se afastar, ele levantou ambas as mãos. Com uma agarrou o queixo, e outra colocou em sua nuca. E então lhe devolveu o beijo, mas bem mais profunda e lentamente. Os lábios de Sasuke eram firmes e cálidos, modelavam os de Hinata enquanto ela sentia que o coração acelerava. Hinata esteve a ponto de sucumbir à promessa daquelas caricias, antes de recordar a quem estava beijando. Quando ele a soltou Hinata ruborizou. Sasuke pôs-se em pé e agarrou-a pela cintura, deu-se a volta e sorriu a ambas as mulheres, dizendo: — Encantado de conhecê-las.

Guiou-a até uma mesa, sujeitou-lhe a cadeira e deu a volta. Hinata sorriu tratando de ocultar a turvação.

— Servi de ajuda?

— Infinitamente — contestou ele tirando o casaco —. Sentia-me encurralado.

— Bom, não são todos os dias que se encontra um eminente solteiro de ouro.

— Se atreva a dizer isso uma vez mais — caçoou Sasuke se inclinando para ela ameaçador — seu traseiro vai topar com uma eminente mão de ouro.

— Vá, que graça! Soa divertido. Promete?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, e o instante jocoso transformou-se, por obra desse gesto, em algo inteiramente diferente, algo escuro, perigoso e excitante que fez Hinata conter a respiração.

— Bem, que vão tomar? — perguntou o garçom rompendo a magia do momento.

Sasuke pediu pelos dois.

Que estava ocorrendo? Perguntou-se Jessie. Que tinha sido da relação fácil, cômoda, que sempre tinha mantido com ele?

— E então — comentou Sasuke quando o garçom lhes serviu as bebidas —. Qual é essa maravilhosa ideia que lhe ocorreu e que precisa me contar com tanta urgência?

— Tenho pensado no que disse — começou ela.

— Disse muitas coisas, no outro dia — contestou ele —. A que se referes, em concreto?

— Ao casamento — disse ela ao fim, acabando com a aparente naturalidade que reinava entre ambos.

— E o que queria dizer? — perguntou Sasuke com um olhar de repente mais intenso, mais negro e opaco, fazendo que Hinata se sentisse acalorada.

— Bom, tenho pensado que... — Hinata fez uma pausa e engoliu —... Que se você se oferecesse como doador, e eu ficasse grávida, então talvez pudéssemos nos casar, quando tiver nascido à criança. Isto é, seria uma estupidez casar-nos supondo que íamos ser pais assim, em seguida, sem mais. Podem ocorrer muitas coisas durante a gravidez, e não quero que você se sinta prisioneiro nessa situação se, ao final, resulta que...

— Basta — interrompeu-a Sasuke levantando a palma da mão —, não balbucie mais.

— Sinto muito, estou nervosa — se desculpou Hinata mordendo o lábio —. Simplesmente pensei que...

— Tem estado pensando muito, ultimamente — voltou a interrompê-la Sasuke arqueando as sobrancelhas, tomando o copo e observando ausente a cor do vinho —. Vamos ver se compreendi. Eu doo o esperma. Você, com sorte, fica grávida. Se a gravidez acontece e temos uma criança, casaremos.

— Exato — contestou Hinata encolhida sem olhá-lo.

— Não — respondeu Sasuke reclinando-se sobre o respaldo e cruzando as pernas.

— Não? — repetiu Hinata surpreendida, inclinando-se para ele e o olhando, ao fim —. Por que não? Pensei que gostaria da ideia. Desse modo, os dois conseguimos o que queremos.

— Resulta-me incomodo — explicou ele —. Que garantias tenho de que cumprirá o trato, uma vez obtenhas o que quer?

— Essa observação não é muito elegante — contestou Hinata atônita ante sua falta de confiança —. Dei-lhe alguma vez motivos para desconfiar de mim?

— Não, mas se trata de algo muito sério, de algo que pode mudar por completo nossas vidas, não se trata simplesmente de regar as plantas, se saio de férias.

— Pois vá a um advogado, se não cumpro — arremeteu Hinata chateada, compreendendo que em parte tinha razão —. Assinarei um contrato.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos observavam-na intensa e fixamente. Foi Hinata quem teve que afastar a vista. Finalmente ele suspirou.

— Está bem, vejamos esta outra ideia. Você fica grávida. Se tudo vai bem durante um ou dois primeiros meses...

— Durante o primeiro trimestre — apressou-se Hinata a corrigi-lo.

— De acordo. Se tudo vai bem durante o primeiro trimestre, nos casamos. Não quero que meu filho nasça fora do seio da família.

— Não posso achar que seja tão antiquado — suspirou Hinata.

— Antiquado, solteiro e disponível, não esqueça — objetou Sasuke —. Muitas mulheres se lançariam de cabeça para ter filhos comigo.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para dizer-lhe que talvez, então, devesse se lançar a ele também. No entanto Hinata não conseguiu articular as palavras. A ideia de que Ssuke tivesse filhos com outra mulher a repugnava no mais profundo de seu ser. Ademais, não tinha decidido já que ele era o melhor candidato? Não tinha decidido que seria o melhor pai, o marido perfeito?

— Não é que seja antiquado — explicou ele, de repente —. Eu faço algo por você, e você me devolve o favor. Quanto mais cedo me case,mais cedo se acabarão os artigos sobre mim.

Sasuke tinha razão. O fato de que o propusesse como um intercâmbio de favores a fazia se sentir melhor.

— Está bem, poderíamos nos casar, se tudo vai bem, durante os primeiros meses de gravidez.

— Então, trato feito — assentiu ele sem parar ao pensar. O garçom voltou com o jantar. Sasuke serviu a sua e parte dela, e ao terminar perguntou —: E, então, qual é o seguinte passo?

— Eu tenho controlado meus ciclos, posso saber com exatidão qual é o momento mais oportuno. Sou muito regular. Provavelmente será em meados da semana que vem.

— Espera — interrompeu-a Sasuke levantando uma mão —. Conheço bem o que segue. Passei por isto com Cho, quando provamos à inseminação artificial. Foi então quando descobrimos que suas trompas estavam obstruídas.

— Sigo sentida porque não me disse nada.

— Já lhe disse que era algo muito pessoal — contestou Sasuke desviando a vista.

E, evidentemente, não era assunto seu. Hinata não pôde evitar se sentir de novo ferida, igual à primeira vez, quando Sasuke lhe contou.

— Sinto muito, não pretendia me meter onde não me chamaram — se desculpou Hinata vacilante —, mas me chateia um pouco saber que há partes muito importante de sua vida das que não sei nada. Quando éramos jovens compartilhávamos tudo, recorda?

— Faz muito tempo — respondeu Sauke rapidamente, cortante —. Deixamos de compartilhar tudo quando você começou a sair com aquela estrela de futebol.

Hinata ficou atônita ante a veemência que demonstrava Sasuke. O Sasuke que ela recordava sempre estava absorto em seus estudos, levantando dinheiro. Mal a ia procurar, mal tinha o que dizer-lhe quando ela ia a sua casa. Seria possível que ele se tivesse sentido ferido, naquele tempo? Teria o ofendido, sem nem sequer se dar conta? Hinata desejava perguntar, mas não estava segura de que nenhum dos dois estivesse preparado para manter semelhante conversa.

— Talvez devamos mudar isso desde agora. Se tudo sair bem, em menos de um ano pode ser que estejamos compartilhando uma família.

Sasuke assentiu sem olhá-la, permaneceu em silêncio. Então, levantou uma mão e tomou a dela.

— Bem, é uma boa ideia — disse acariciando os nós de seus dedos com o polegar suavemente, criando uma intimidade entre ambos que percorreu suas veias —. Tenho a sensação de que isto sairá bem. Vamos estar muito bem juntos, em muitos sentidos.

Aquele calor começou a expandir-se pelo corpo de Hinata, e sua respiração se entrecortou, enquanto sua imaginação criava vívidas imagens de ambos, num desses sentidos nos quais se encontrariam muito bem.

— É... Sim, é provável — assentiu ela afastando a mão —. Bom, amanhã tenho que trabalhar, será melhor que nos vamos.

Enquanto despediam-se próximo ao restaurante, Hinata compreendeu que sua vida acabava de dar um brusco giro. Voltou-se para Sasuke, levantando ambas as mãos, e disse:

— Obrigada.

— Graças a você, Hina — contestou ele sorrindo e tomando suas mãos para estreitá-las —. Ligo para você amanhã.

— Muito bem.

Hinata subiu no carro e foi para casa nervosa e contente. Quase saltava de alegria. Para ser sincera, tinha que admitir que não era o fato de que fora converter em realidade seu sonho o que mais a entusiasmava. Se tudo ia bem, se casaria com Sasuke. E, apesar de que jamais tivesse suspeitado, a ideia lhe era imensamente atraente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três

Na manhã seguinte Hinata ligou para Sasuke para dizer-lhe que, segundo o centro de fertilidade, a melhor data para a inseminação era, efetivamente, na semana seguinte, se é que pretendiam o fazer quanto antes. Sasuke desligou o telefone aliviado de comprovar que ela não tinha se arrependido. Tinha medo de que tivesse pensado melhor e tivesse decidido que preferia um doador anônimo. Para ele, quanto mais rápido, melhor. No entanto tinha medo de que Hinata se assustasse se corria muito. Não deixava de se perguntar que sentiria ela ante a ideia de se casar com ele. Dava-se conta de que era algo permanente, de que se tratava de um casamento para valer? Nem sequer tinham falado sobre onde viveriam quantos filhos teriam ou se ela continuaria trabalhando. Nem sobre sexo.

Sasuke estava seguro de que Hinata não tinha pensado no sexo, em relação com ele. Na época do instituto, ele tinha sido simplesmente seu colega, seu vizinho. Ela tinha começado em seguida, a sair com o futebolista, e desde então cada vez se tinham visto menos. Mas Hinata nem sequer tinha se dado conta disso.

Não, ele era o único que tinha sofrido. No final do curso seguinte Sasuke tinha ido à Universidade. Nas escassas visitas a casa, sempre rogava para que ela estivesse livre. Olhando atrás no tempo, Sasuke não estava seguro de que tivesse tido a coragem de lhe pedir que saíssem juntos, de ter sido assim. De todos os modos teria sido inútil, porque dois anos depois de terminar o instituto, Hinata tinha ido ao Alabama. E então tinha sido quando ele tinha começado a aceitar a realidade, esquecendo o sonho de que fosse sua em algum dia. Justo por essa época apareceu Cho. Enquanto estava viva, Sasuke jamais lhe teria sido infiel. Seus sentimentos para Hinata tinham permanecido ocultos, no mais profundo de seu coração.

Mas Cho tinha morrido, e Hinata tinha se aproximado de novo a ele com uma proposta que qualquer homem em seu são julgamento teria recusado. Qualquer, exceto Sasuke. Não, quando se tratava de Hinata.

Que sentia Hinata por ele? Tinha alguma possibilidade de que o desejasse tanto como ele a desejava? A euforia de Sasuke por seu compromisso desvaneceu-se rapidamente ao pensá-lo. Pela primeira vez pensou claramente na situação em que se achava. Durante anos, Hinata tinha estado fora de seu alcance. Sasuke já tinha se resignado. De repente surgia a possibilidade de compartilhar o resto de sua vida com ela. Apesar de tudo, por mais atraente que resultasse, não lhe bastava. Era frustrante, para um homem acostumado ao sucesso.

Ainda seguia recordando a reação horrorizada de Hinata ao lhe falar de casamento pela primeira vez. E a noite anterior, ela tinha começado a respirar agitadamente, ao aludir ele indiretamente o sexo. Sasuke teria jurado que, em certos momentos, tinha entre eles certa atração. Mas talvez fora só o desejo que o fazia acreditar.

Mas não, Hinata sentia algo, ele sabia. Na noite anterior, ao tomar sua mão no restaurante, ela se tinha mostrado muito afetada, excitada, inclusive. Como em momentos antes, ao beijá-la. Os lábios de Hinata tinham-se derretido nos seus, até acabar por agarrar-se a eles. E na outra noite, em seu apartamento, ao estreitá-la em seus braços, a ponto de beijá-la, Hinata tinha estremecido, tinha lutado contra si mesma para se dominar. Sim, Hinata desejava-o. Tinha sentido o desejo de erguer a cabeça e deixar-se levar pela atração que os unia. Por que tinha alegado então que isso não seria certo? Que ocultava? Ou talvez fosse a si mesma, que pretendia ocultar algo? Após comer, Sasuke deixou-se levar por um impulso e ligou de seu escritório para ela.

— Hyuuga Gallery, em que posso ajudar?

— É inútil, não tenho solução — caçoou Sasuke.

— Olá — riu Hinata.

—Olá, está muito ocupada esta tarde?

— Não especialmente.

— Bem, porque queria se perguntar onde vai querer morar.

— Morar? — repetiu Hinata depois de uma pausa.

— Sim, em que casa, com que móveis. Num castelo? Numa cabana? Num apartamento?

— Puxa! Compreendo. Acho que...

— O que você acha?

— Bom, por que não esperamos ver se no final nos casamos antes de fazer planos?

Sasuke teria querido contestar-lhe que ele desejava se casar com ela, grávida ou não. Mas pelo tom de voz de Hinata, mas achou que não era a resposta mais inteligente, assim que respondeu:

— Quer vir jantar no sábado à noite?

— Ir jantar?

— Na minha casa — explicou Sasuke —. Já foi lá algumas vezes, mas poderia voltar e dar uma olhada. Assim poderia ir pensando onde gostaria de viver se é que no final nos casamos.

— Bom, é uma boa ideia — contestou ela, pouco convencida.

— Ótimo, lhe buscarei as sete.

— Não precisa, posso...

— Irei buscá-la — repetiu ele insistente —. Às Sete. No sábado. Até mais.

Ao desligar Sasuke girou a cadeira de seu escritório e contemplou a vista do último andar da torre de escritórios. Era um homem rico. A localização de seu negócio, no centro financeiro de Boston, não deixava lugar a dúvidas. Não obstante sentia-se como um adolescente, cada vez que falava com Hinata. Sasuke tinha a sensação de que os meses seguintes seriam difíceis. Girou de novo a cadeira e revisou o calendário. Antes de chegar a um acordo com Hinata, tinha estado considerando a possibilidade de viajar pelo país para visitar as diversas empresas de sua propriedade. Mas teria que esperar, ao menos até que estivesse seguro de que a inseminação artificial dava seus frutos.

Hinata estava pronta, quando Sasuke chegou para buscá-la no sábado e levá-la a Brookline. Tinham que percorrer a prestigiosa Commonwealth Avenue inteira, para chegar à mansão georgiana de cinco dormitórios que Sasuke tinha comprado com Cho quando ainda sonhavam em encher a casa de crianças. Sasuke deu a volta na casa para entrar na garagem e Hinata pôde apreciar toda sua magnificência. Era a maior casa de toda a avenida.

— Disse-lhe alguma vez quanto admiro seu bom gosto para casas?

— Não, mas obrigado.

Sasuke esperava que gostasse da casa. Tinha-lhe muito apego. Mas estaria disposto a mudar-se, a pedido de Hinata.

— Quantos anos tem o edifício, exatamente?

— Foi construído em 1866.

— É incrível.

— O jardim é bem mais bonito na primavera e no verão — repôs Sasuke ajudando-a a sair do Mercedes e guiando-a até a porta —. Encontrei um desenhista de paisagens magnífico, que fez um bom trabalho. E também se ocupou do terraço que há no telhado.

— Há um terraço no telhado? — sorriu Hinata perplexa —. Pensou alguma vez, quando era criança, que seria o proprietário de uma mansão vitoriana em Back Bay?

— Não, mas sonhava em ter uma garota e encontrar trabalho. É engraçado como... ocorrem as coisas.

— As coisas não ocorrem, você faz com que ocorram.

— Talvez — deu de ombros Sasuke —, mas também conta a sorte. Tive a ideia certa no momento certo, e ademais tive a sorte de encontrar respaldo financeiro — explicou Sasuke mostrando-lhe a sala de estar, mais informal que o resto da casa —. Espere um momento, vou averiguar a que hora pensa Sakura em servir o jantar.

Depois de falar com Sakura, que estava em seu serviço desde antes da morte de Cho, Sasuke voltou à sala de estar. Hinata contemplava o jardim pelas janelas. Ao ouvi-lo entrar voltou-se e sorriu, dizendo: — Já sei o que está tentando fazer.

— Sim? O que? — perguntou Sasuke aproximando-se dela e lhe oferecendo um copo de vinho.

— Quer que me apaixone por sua casa para que aceite morar aqui.

— E acha que vou conseguir? — perguntou Sasuke dando um gole e saboreando o vinho.

—Seguramente. Sempre quis morar perto da galeria, mas isto não está tão longe, e é lindo — contestou Hinata dando um gole de vinho, vacilante —. Mas se lhe incomoda morar aqui... Quero dizer você morava aqui com Cho...

— Não, não passa nada. Pensa em voltar a trabalhar após o nascimento da criança?

— Não quero falar disso, sou muito supersticiosa para essas coisas. Você sabe muito bem que não é tão fácil ficar grávida.

— Tenho a sensação de que vamos ter sorte — afirmou Sasuke. Hinata olhou-o mordendo o lábio. Aquele gesto o deixava louco —. Deixa de fazer isso — ordenou se aproximando para lhe acariciar o lábio —. Tem uma boca muito bonita, para estragar assim.

— Ah, obrigada — contestou ela com voz rouca, deixando de morder imediatamente.

— Olha, quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa — continuou Sasuke voltando-se de costas com a maior naturalidade, como se aquele instante de intimidade fosse habitual entre eles.

— O que é? — perguntou Hinata sentando junto a ele no sofá.

— Fotos — contestou Sasuke —. Tinha um montão de coisas de minha família guardadas e faz pouco tempo que as peguei. Na semana passada encontrei este álbum. Você está em algumas delas.

— Eu? — perguntou Hinata abrindo os olhos —. Mal tenho fotos minhas fora as do colégio. Poderiam contar com os dedos de uma mão. Importa-se se fizer cópias?

—Não, claro. Quer vê-las?

Hinata se sentou no sofá. Os braços de ambos se roçaram. Juntos abriram o velho álbum de fotos. Sasuke não o tinha visto inteiro. Não tinha tido tempo, nem coragem. Sua infância tinha sido feliz, mas seus pais tinham morrido. Seu pai, de um ataque no coração enquanto ele estudava na Universidade, e sua mãe fazia só quatro anos. Itachi, seu irmão, vivia a umas tantas horas de distância. Nos felizes dias de brincadeira pelas ruas de Charlestown, com Hinata perseguindo-os, não eram mais que uma lembrança.

— Olha! — exclamou Hinata — O Big Brown Bomb.

O Bomb. Sasuke riu. Tinha esquecido aquele velho carro de seu pai. Costumava convidar um montão de garotos do bairro, só pelo prazer de os ouvir durante todo o caminho, rindo e gritando nos buracos do asfalto.

— Lembra daquela vez que Naruto Uzumaki se agarrou ao pescoço de meu pai enquanto ele dirigia?

— Jamais o esquecerei! — riu Hinata a gargalhadas —. Quase saímos da estrada, enquanto seu pai tratava de tirá-lo de cima.

Sasuke e Hinata seguiram passando as folhas do álbum com um sorriso, recordando. Na última página tinha uma foto deles dois, no dia em que ele começava o instituto. Sasuke sorria e agarrava Hinata pela mão. Ela, ao contrário, estava séria, parecia irritada.

— Em que estava pensando?

— Estava irritada — contestou Hinata —. Você ia embora do instituto, e para mim faltavam ainda dois anos de colégio. Até esse dia, você tinha me levado sempre pela mão. Era a primeira vez que me separava de você, e só de lembrar não suportava — explicou roçando os lábios sorridentes de Sasuke com um dedo —. Você, ao contrário, estava entusiasmado.

— Estranho que eu estivesse entusiasmado, detestava me separar de você — confessou Sasuke sinceramente.

— Oh, Sasuke! Éramos tão unidos! Que ocorreu?

— Você me abandonou pelo futebolista — disse ele sério, mais sério do que tinha pretendido num primeiro momento. Ao voltar à vista para Hinata, tratou de corrigir o gesto e sorrir —. E eu me fiz milionário e encontrei uma garota que me quis.

— O jantar está pronto — anunciou Sakura entrando na sala de estar —. Quando vai me apresentar esta preciosidade, Sasuke?

Hinata sorriu e estendeu uma mão. Não se assustou ante a mecha de cabelo rosa berrante dos cabelos da governanta, nem ante suas calças de couro, que pareciam pintadas diretamente sobre o traseiro. Sakura estreitou sua mão e ela perguntou:

— Pensa em me conquistar?

— Não, querida, só quero que me empreste sua roupa, se são todas tão lindas como a que usa hoje — contestou Sakura acariciando com um dedo a blusa de seda de Hinata.

Hinata começou a rir. Sakura deu uns golpezinhos em seu relógio e dirigiu-se a Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos.

— Cinco minutos, quando muito. Já sabe como me irrito quando deixa que a alface murche — comentou a governanta saindo do cômodo.

— De onde o tirou? — perguntou Hinata.

— Sakura é única, verdade? — sorriu Sasuke encolhendo os ombros —. Sua tia era nossa servente, mas teve que se retirar, por um problema no joelho. Sakura veio substituí-la temporariamente, mas em seguida dei-me conta de que era uma excelente cozinheira, e uma jóia com o computador. Ocupa-se da roupa, vigia o jardineiro, faz tudo. Não saberia o que fazer sem ela. Foi uma grande ajuda para mim, quando Cho morreu. Seu colega sentimental tinha morrido justo antes de começar a trabalhar aqui, assim que sabia muito bem pelo que estava passando.

— Gosto dela.

— Eu também, mas lhe advirto que se põe num humor de cão quando deixo esfriar o jantar.

— Então não a façamos esperar — contestou Hinata entrando na sala de jantar. Sakura tinha posto a mesa para duas pessoas e tinha acendido a lareira. Sobre a mesa, tinha colocado flores e candelabros —. É um tesouro, não tinha que fazer tanto.

— Não fui eu — riu Sasuke—. Eu só pedi a Sakura que fizesse o jantar. Isso foi ela quem planejou.

— Bom, já sabe a que me refiro.

— Queria que este jantar fosse especial — confessou Sasuke encolhendo os ombros.

— Por que?

— Bom, vamos começar um novo capítulo em nossas vidas, não?

— Sim, é verdade — confirmou Hinata baixando a vista.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que Sakura terminou de servir o jantar. Quando se foi, Sasuke aclarou a garganta e disse:

— Quanto tempo demorará para saber se ficou grávida, uma vez terminado o processo?

—Vão me controlar fazendo exames de sangue a cada três dias. Têm que averiguar se sobe meu nível Beta. Suponho que se trata de um hormônio. Segundo parece deve subir gradativamente, e quando chegue a dois mil significará que estou grávida. Depois de seis ou sete semanas me mandarão ao obstetra, para acompanhar a gravidez. A não ser que surjam dificuldades, claro. Mas espero que não.

— Muito bem, vamos adiante.

Assim o fizeram. Sasuke levantou-se cedo na quinta-feira seguinte para ir ao centro de fertilidade, onde uma enfermeira lhe deu um frasco estéril e lhe conduziu a uma sala na qual muitos outros homens antes que ele tinham produzido uma amostra de esperma. Segundo a enfermeira, a sala tinha alicerces visuais para o caso: revistas, vídeos.

Sasuke abriu a calça nervoso. Que ocorreria se não podia...? Jamais tinha tido problemas, mas aquela situação era estressante. Ao final, o único que teve que fazer foi pensar em Hinata. Seu corpo respondeu como sempre, nada mais a imaginar. Compreendia ela realmente como seria sua relação, uma vez casados? Sasuke estava disposto a oferecer-lhe um quarto para ela sozinha, mas sua intenção era compartilhar a cama a cada noite.

No dia seguinte Sasuke repetiu a operação. E cruzou os dedos suplicante, enquanto lavava as mãos. Se aquele procedimento atingisse os resultados desejados, Hinata e ele se casariam. Ela tinha preferido não se verem durante esses dias, mas Sasuke ligou naquela noite.

— Foi tudo bem?

— Sim, tudo foi bem. Agora só falta esperar — contestou Hinata.

— Proibiram-lhe de fazer alguma coisa?

— Não, simplesmente estive deitada durante dez minutos, ao terminar. Isso foi tudo.

— Isso é tudo? Só dez minutos? Mal terá dado tempo a que meus mergulhadores nadem, corrente acima.

— Acho que tinham um forte incentivo — riu Hinata, tal e como ele tinha pretendido.

Os dias passaram lentamente, enquanto Hinata esperava. Para manter-se ocupada, levava o trabalho de contabilidade para casa, pelas noites. Num dia, entre os papéis encontrou uma carta. Poderia ter repetido de cor seu conteúdo: Lamentamos comunicar-lhe que sua solicitação de um novo crédito foi negada.

Hinata deixou a carta a um lado. Brockhiser tinha-lhe comentado por telefone que a comissão de empréstimos encontrava a dívida excessivamente elevada. Isso era tudo, fim da discussão. Mas tinham mais bancos. Hinata tinha solicitado créditos em outros e, com sorte, talvez algum lhe fosse favorável. Então bateram na porta. Hinata sabia que era Sasuke. Tinha se oferecido para levar-lhe o jantar em casa.

— Olá — saudou ele, com uma sacola de comida pronta na mão.

— Olá — contestou ela lhe estendendo um envelope.

— Que é isto?

— Uma chave de minha casa. Pensei que gostarias de tê-la, já que agora somos... Já sabe.

— Sim, sei como se chama — riu Sasuke guardando no bolso —. Obrigado. O jantar está servido — acrescentou deixando o pacote de sanduíches e biscoitos sobre a mesa.

— Obrigada. Qual você quer?

— Tanto faz. Já sei qual você gosta. Mas se prefere pode comer o de peru.

— Não, você é um encanto — contestou Hinata elegendo o de peixe.

— Me dizem isso sempre. Precisamos de bebidas — acrescentou Sasuke dirigindo-se à cozinha, para voltar em seguida —. E bem, quanto tempo tem que esperar agora para saber se funcionou?

—Uns dez dias, mais ou menos. Meu nível de Beta está subindo, mas ainda é cedo para saber.

Sasuke só assentiu, mas Hinata observou o brilho e seus olhos. Estava tão impaciente como ela, compreendeu.

— Quer ir a Chinatown este fim de semana? Celebra-se no Ano Novo chinês.

— Soa divertido, sempre quis ir ver

— Nunca foi? Vai se encantar — predisse Sasuke —, Há um desfile, danças com dragões e leões, fogos artificiais. Podemos jantar em Nova Xangai.

— Bem, ouvi dizer que é um restaurante fabuloso.

— E é Cho adorava. Sempre pedia cordeiro com cebolinhas.

Cho. Outra vez. Era deslealdade para ela, desejar que seu nome não se mencionasse constantemente na conversa? Perguntou-se Hinata. Sim, provavelmente. Desleal e egoísta. Mas apesar de tudo... Sasuke e ela iam casar, ela seria sua mulher. Continuaria ele falando de Cho, então?

— Bem, ótimo. O colocarei em minha agenda.

A semana passou rapidamente. Antes que Hinata desse conta, tinha chegado o sábado. Hinata tirava as luvas do bolso do abrigo quando bateram na porta.

— Por que você não abre? Eu lhe dei uma chave, recorda?

— Sim — encolheu-se de ombros Sasuke —. É que me pareceu um pouco... presunçoso por minha parte, entrar assim.

— Que consideração! — exclamou Hinata dando-lhe golpezinhos na bochecha —. Venha quando quiser, é livre para o fazer quando desejar.

Sasuke tomou-a pelo cotovelo e colocou a mão dela contra sua bochecha, antes que ela pudesse a deixar cair.

— Quando quiser? — perguntou com um olhar surpreendentemente íntimo, sedutor.

Hinata recordou de imediato às palavras que ele tinha dito na noite em que lhe propôs casamento. "Paixão prometo que terás". Aclarou a garganta, sentindo um estremecimento, e contestou, tratando de mostrar indiferença:

— Claro, um amigo sempre é bem-vindo.

Mas a resposta morna de Hinata não pareceu ter sucesso, seguramente porque sua voz soou rouca. Sasuke levou a mão de Hinata aos lábios. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu fôlego cálido na pele. E então a boca de Sasuke posou-se sobre aquela mão suave, ternamente. Hinata sentiu que lhe fazia um nó no estômago.

— Que está fazendo?

— Testando como sabe. Por que? — contestou ele com naturalidade, com um brilho de triunfo no olhar segurando ainda a mão contra os lábios.

— Por nada — contestou Hinata afastando a mão, ruborizada, muito violenta para fingir que não a afetava —. Achava que estávamos de acordo em que... Em que... Éramos amigos.

— Era um gesto amistoso — contestou ele com fingida inocência.

— Ah! — exclamou ela pendurando a bolsa no ombro e se dirigindo à porta.

— Depois, não foi o gesto de um inimigo — assinalou ele.

— Não, depois não foi.

Como conservar sua longa amizade, se ele seguia fazendo dissimuladamente coisas como essa? Perguntou-se Hinata. Sasuke não voltou a dizer uma palavra, mas assobiou no caminho a Chinatown.

Hinata olhou-o várias vezes de relance. Não deixava de sorrir.

A celebração do Ano Novo chinês resultou ruidosa, irrequieta e exuberante. Quando estalou o último dos foguetes, Hinata tinha esquecido o incidente. Caminharam até o restaurante New Xangai desde o estacionamento, e em seguida levaram-nos à mesa previamente reservada. O local era mais elegante que outros da mesma nacionalidade. Sasuke pediu o prato especial da casa, enguias. Hinata preferiu verduras.

— Como pode comer isso?

— É fácil. Observa — sorriu Sasuke.

— Deus! Sempre foi muito atrevido com a comida. Mais que eu.

— Sim, sou mais atrevido do normal. Mamãe sempre dizia que era capaz de comer qualquer coisa.

Aquelas palavras produziram uma inesperada nostalgia em Hinata, cujos olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Como tomou consciência da morte deles? Se tivessem sido meus pais, ainda estaria destroçada.

— Fomos muito felizes, toda a família — contestou ele com os olhos nublados pela tristeza —, não acho que meus pais se arrependessem de nada. Tenho saudades, e desejaria que tivessem vivido mais tempo, mas as lembranças que conservo deles são tão magníficas... O que você recorda com mais carinho?

— É fácil — contestou Hinata compreendendo que ambos desejavam falar disso, e que uma das melhores facetas de sua relação era o fato de compartilhar tantas lembranças —, sua mãe era uma cozinheira magnífica. Lembro que sempre esperava impaciente a temporada das cerejas, todos os verões. Em quanto comprava as primeiras, punha-se a preparar tortas. Sempre me deixava ajudar, e continua sendo o que mais gosto cozinhar.

— Sim, tinha esquecido as cerejas — sorriu Sasuke —. A minha mãe adorava — acrescentou alongando uma mão acima da mesa para tomar a de Hinata e entrelaçar os dedos —. Obrigado.

— De nada. Hum... E de seu pai... Lembro como me fazia dar piruetas, como me lançava ao ar e me segurava. Recordo o cheiro de seu cachimbo, quando se sentava com sua mãe no verão, enquanto nós tratávamos de caçar as faíscas que saltavam voando. Lembro-me que uma vez estava arrumando o carro e, ao terminar, com as mãos sujas de graxa, brincou conosco que era um monstro —Hinata sacudiu a cabeça —. Eu desejava que fosse meu pai, pensava que não tinha pai melhor no mundo que o senhor Uchiha.

Enquanto ela falava, Sasuke estava rindo. Ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras, no entanto, seu rosto ficou sério.

— Hina...

— Sabe, minhas lembranças de sua família são bem mais vívidas mais alegres que as da minha. É triste.

— Sim — confirmou Sasuke —. Mas olha em que se converteu! Sempre me surpreendeu que a dureza de sua infância não destruísse você, que fosse tão tenaz. É outra das razões pelas que acho que devemos nos casar. Compartilhamos muitas lembranças e nós dois sabemos como fazer feliz nossos filhos, como os fazer se sentir queridos, como lhes dar a segurança de um lar.

— Tem razão — assentiu Hinata —. Não sei de onde tirei a ideia do que é ser boa mãe, mas nós dois sabemos que não foi precisamente da minha — acrescentou amargamente, recordando como sua mãe desaparecia cada vez que sua avó lhe ameaçava com um bastão —. Eu jamais, na vida exporei meus filhos a uma coisa assim.

— Eu sei — contestou Sasuke apertando sua mão —. Vai ser uma mãe estupenda. Vamos ser grandes pais.

As palavras de Sasuke retumbaram na mente de Hinata como eco, fazendo-a compreender a importância da decisão que tinha tomado. Os dois, juntos. Custaria a se acostumar à ideia.

Estava grávida.

Ao final da terceira semana, um último exame de sangue confirmou que o nível de Beta se tinha elevado consideravelmente. Ademais, levava um atraso de oito dias, e Hinata jamais se atrasava. Segundo o médico, a partir desse momento sua gravidez séria como qualquer outra. Um bebê. Hinata sentiu que os olhos se lhe enchiam de lágrimas. Até esse momento nem sequer tinha se dado conta de quanto lhe custava esse fato. Mal podia esperar para contar a Sasuke. Hinata saiu da clínica e subiu no carro. Discou o número de telefone de Sasuke com mãos tremulas.

— Olá — contestou ele com voz profunda.

— Olá.

Sasuke riu, ao ver que ela não dizia nada. Hinata imaginou-o no escritório contemplando a paisagem pela janela.

— Olá! Tudo bem? O que está fazendo hoje?

— Adivinha.

— Hum... Dê uma pista.

— Fui ao médico.

— Hina! Vamos ser pais?

— Sim, estou quase certa — contestou ela contente, sem ocultar sua felicidade —. Todos os indícios são positivos.

— Viva! Hina... É maravilhoso!

— Sim. Mal posso acreditar! Oh, Sasuke, estou tão contente!

— Sim, conheço essa sensação — contestou ele, jubiloso —. Gostaria de estar agora com você, para celebrar.

Hinata também desejava. No entanto não disse nada. Aquele não seria um casamento como outro qualquer. Não devia esperar que Sasuke estivesse a seu lado continuamente.

— Não importa, celebraremos esta noite.

— Vamos sair para jantar, fazer algo especial, continuou Sasuke, fazendo uma pausa — Então isso significa que podemos nos casar?

— Dentro de doze semanas, recorda? — contestou Hinata depois de uma pausa, reprimindo o desejo espontâneo de gritar que sim.

— Certo — disse ele, com mais calma —. Então nos veremos esta noite.

Hinata desligou, perguntando-se por que se sentia ligeiramente decepcionada. Estava grávida... Só que... Tudo tinha mudado entre Sasuke e ela, durante as duas últimas semanas. Tinham se aproximado um do outro, mas de um modo diferente do habitual. Para Hinata, era fácil esquecer a razão pela qual estavam juntos. Muito fácil, fingir que estavam apaixonados.

Depois da festa do Ano Novo chinês, tinham voltado a verem-se umas tantas vezes. Sasuke não tinha voltado a beijá-la, mas tinha estreitado sua mão ou tinha posto um braço sobre seu ombro. Com muita frequência, tratava de tocá-la. Tanto, que Hinata tinha tido que se reprimir, para não lhe rogar que a beijasse. Sasuke comportava-se de tal modo que era fácil achar que estavam apaixonados. Atendia-a solícito, iluminavam-lhe os olhos ao olhá-la, interessava-se por cada uma de suas palavras. Aquela tarde mandou-lhe um ramo de rosas e violetas. O cartão a fez sorrir. Dizia: Obrigado por realizar meu sonho. Era fácil mal-interpretar aquelas palavras, mas a intenção de Sasuke não tinha sido romântica. O sonho ao que se referia era ter um filho.

— Obrigada pelas flores — disse ela quando ele chegou àquela noite para buscá-la.

— Pareceu-me um detalhe apropriado — sorriu Sasuke aproximando-se dela para estreitá-la entre seus braços com força, a levantando do chão —. Será maravilhoso!

Hinata assentiu, lutando por liberar-se enquanto seu pulso batia acelerado. Sasuke aproveitava todas as oportunidades que podia para tocá-la, fingindo inocência. Hinata estava segura de que fazia de propósito, e isso não era justo. Em seus braços, era muito fácil esquecer o acordo ao que tinham chegado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto e os demais personagens não me pertencem, assim como a historia também não. **

Olá denovo meus anjos *-*

Sinto que minha adaptação é a com mais erros e a que mais demora a ser atualizada. Desculpem essa pobre coitada.

Arrumei o problema com a ex-mulher do Sasuke, ela se chama Cho. Ela seria perfeita para a Sakura pela aparencia que eu não quis mudar, porém a personalidade não bate.

A troca de nomes eu também arrumei, esse foi o erro mais grava, perdão Y.Y

Enfim, mais um capitulo. Ainda essa semana posto outro, que ja esta pronto e revisado.

Beijoo da Miya *-*

Capítulo 4

Três semanas depois, Hinata estava sentada no escritório de sua casa, numa manhã, antes de ir ao trabalho, com gesto de enfado. A resposta do segundo banco tinha sido muito rápida, e o terceiro informava-a de que a comissão de empréstimos tinha decidido paralisar todos os créditos durante os próximos seis meses. Fechou um envelope para uma nova solicitação. Antes ou depois, teria sorte.

Durante os últimos dias, Hinata tinha estado buscando locais em outras avenidas, mas os aluguéis eram tão altos que teria sido uma loucura.

Enquanto seu principal competidor tinha celebrado a inauguração do novo local com alarde. Inclusive alguns dos clientes de Hinata tinham tido o descaro de lhe comentar, maravilhados, que a nova loja era espetacular. E, para cúmulo, ultimamente sentia-se mal.

Hinata pressionou a tecla do computador que punha em andamento os pagamentos mensais. Durante toda semana, ao se levantar, tinha se sentido tão mal, que tinha sido incapaz tomar o café da manhã. Ao meio dia não comia mais que uma bolacha ou duas e um refresco, que parecia lhe acalmar o estômago. E para jantar, beliscava algo rápido. Não lhe apetecia nada, estava cansada. Custava-lhe levantar-se para ir trabalhar. E ao meio dia precisava apoiar a cabeça em algum

lugar, e descansar. Sasuke estava viajando toda a semana, e ainda demoraria outros dez dias mais para voltar. Ligava para ela todas as noites, mas Hinata não lhe tinha contado nada a respeito de seu mal-estar. Confiava que tivesse passado quando ele estivesse de volta.

Era ridículo, mas tinha saudades. Hinata caminhou animada pela rua em direção à galeria, esperando que seu estômago revolto se acalmasse. No dia anterior o mal-estar tinha-lhe durado quase todo o dia, mal tinha podido suportar o cheiro da comida, E tinha vomitado o jantar.

Deitada era como melhor se sentia, mas não podia passar o dia assim, sem fazer nada. No entanto nesse dia, à hora de comer, mal podia se ter em pé. Shion a encarregada, corria da loja ao depósito, onde Hinata tinha se sentado apoiando a cabeça no suporte do cabide.

— Deus meu, Hina, tem um aspecto horrível! Deveria ir para casa. Se isto é um vírus, que Deus nos proteja!

— Ora, obrigada, Shi! Acho que tem razão será melhor que vá para casa — contestou Hinata se agarrando àquela desculpa. Não queria contar a ninguém que estava grávida —. Por que não pergunta a Tenten, se pode vir hoje e manhã?

Shion assentiu e correu a ligar para Tenten. Depois, sem dizer nada, chamou um táxi para Hinata.

— Mas ainda é muito cedo! — queixou-se Hinata.

— Tarde demais, por seu aspecto — contestou Shion dando ao taxista uma generosa gorjeta.

Uma vez em casa, Hinata dormiu durante horas. Tinha ouvido falar do mal-estar dos primeiros meses de gravidez, mas jamais teria imaginado que a sensação de náusea contínua fosse tão insuportável. Para sua desgraça, na semana seguinte foi exatamente igual. Foi diariamente trabalhar, mas mais de uma vez teve que descansar no depósito. Até a água provocava-lhe vômitos. Shion atendia-a solícita, mas evitava aproximar-se, por medo de contágio.

— Relaxe — assentiu Shion —. Vá para casa e descanse não se preocupe por nada. Conseguirei que venha alguém me ajudar.

Hinata voltou a tomar outro táxi e fechou os olhos. Ao chegar em casa se deitou na cama vestida, e dormiu.

Na semana seguinte foi ainda pior. Hinata só podia controlar a sensação de náusea em posição horizontal, imóvel. Virar-se a um lado ou outro, na cama bastava para embrulhar-lhe o estômago.

Hinata buscou o telefone com mão vacilante. Tinha que avisar a Shion de que não iria abrir a loja aquela manhã.

— Hyuuga Gallery, Shion falando. Posso ajudá-lo?

— Olá, Shi.

— Hinata! Estava preocupada! Tinha decidido ir a sua casa ao meio dia, se não aparecesse. Tudo bem?

— Bastante mal. Importa-se de ficar sozinha?

— Claro que não! Fique na cama e descansa. Chamou um médico?

— Não.

Aborrecia-a admitir que as coisas não fossem bem. No entanto, depois de desligar, Hinata marcou consulta com o obstetra.

— É muito comum ter náuseas durante os três primeiros meses de gravidez, senhorita Hyuuga — contestou a enfermeira.

— Sim, mas é que... Estou realmente mal.

— Talvez tenha um resfriado, tem estado exposta ultimamente a algum vírus?

— É provável, mas não acho que seja um resfriado. Não tenho febre, e quando fico imóvel, me encontro bem.

— Bom, o mal-estar não afeta igualmente a todas as mulheres. Quando estabilizar-lhe o nível hormonal, ficará melhor.

— Mas é que não se trata de um simples mal-estar matutino — insistiu Hinata ansiosa.

— Bem, às vezes ocorre também pelas noites, a umas tantas desafortunadas lhes dura todo o dia. Mas não se preocupe, costuma passar depois de doze ou catorze semanas de gravidez.

Hinata assustou-se. Estava só na sétima semana de gravidez. Quando disse à enfermeira, esta riu e tratou de tranquilizá-la.

— Volte a ligar dentro de uns dias, se não melhorar. Faremos uma análise.

Nuns dias? Aquilo era ridículo. Não podia se permitir o luxo de perder tempo. Ademais, precisava reter algo no estômago. Essa devia de ser outra das causas do mal-estar. Tinha que superar.

Mas os dias foram passando, e Hinata não melhorava. Mal podia se levantar da cama. Sasuke continuava de viagem. Ligava com frequência, mas ela continuava sem lhe contar nada. Dormia muito. Shion ia vê-la a cada tarde, e informá-la sobre a loja. Hinata chegou a estar tão débil, que não tinha forças nem para se vestir. Por fim, numa segunda-feira, voltou a chamar ao médico. Marcaram-lhe a consulta para essa mesma tarde. O problema era como chegar à consulta, em seu estado, mas Hinata estava disposta ao fazer ainda que fosse de ambulância.

Naquela mesma segunda-feira, ao meio dia, Sasuke olhou o relógio. Acabava de descer do avião, de volta de Chicago, e mal podia esperar para ver Hinata. No aeroporto buscou um telefone, desejoso de ouvir sua voz. Devia estar na galeria, pensou. No entanto enganava-se.

— Sinto muito, mas a senhorita Hyuuga não pode atender ao telefone. Posso ajudá-lo?

— Diga-lhe que é Sasuke.

— Não posso senhor, não está na galeria. Quer que lhe dê alguma mensagem?

— Quando voltará? — voltou a perguntar Sasuke.

— Não sei lhe dizer, senhor.

— Que ocorre? Está doente?

— Pois... Quem é você... Um amigo?

— Sou, sim, suponho que essa seria uma boa descrição.

— Ainda bem! Está em casa. Por que não vai vê-la?

— E por que não está na loja?

— Não posso lhe dizer senhor.

— Está bem, esqueça. Irei vê-la em sua casa.

Sasuke dirigiu para a casa de Hinata muito tenso, pensando na possibilidade de que ela tivesse perdido a criança. Sabia que os primeiros meses de gravidez eram perigosos. Buscou um lugar onde estacionar e subiu apressado para o apartamento. Chamou à porta e esperou. Esperou e esperou. Golpeou impaciente com o punho, e voltou a chamar. Finalmente, optou por utilizar a chave que lhe tinha dado Hinata.

— Sasuke!

Sasuke observou-a. Aferrada ao marco da porta, seu aspecto era lamentável. Com olheiras, o cabelo despenteado e revolto, suas bochechas pareciam mais delgadas, e estava suando. Era evidente que tinha perdido peso.

— Perdeu a criança? — exigiu saber, angustiado.

— Não — contestou ela perplexa —, estou... Desculpe-me — acrescentou correndo ao banheiro para vomitar.

Sasuke foi incapaz de reagir, ante o súbito da situação. Depois de uns instantes recompôs-se. Não tinha perdido a criança, mas então, que...? De repente ouviu um som inconfundível. Fechou a porta principal e apressou-se ao banheiro. A porta estava encostada, quase fechada.

— Hina vou entrar.

— Não! — contestou ela, mal sem forças.

Mas Sasuke não fez caso e entrou. Hinata estava deitada no chão, junto à pia. Tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto muito pálido. Sasuke tomou uma toalha, molhou-a e ajoelhou-se a seu lado para secar-lhe o suor.

— Tem mal-estar matutino?

— Não, são constantes, todos os dias.

— Desde quando?

— Faz uma semana. A princípio só tinha uma ligeira náusea, mas a cada dia estou pior. Só estou bem quando deitada.

— Bem — contestou Sasuke a agarrando por debaixo dos ombros e os joelhos para levá-la nos braços à cama —. Por que não me disse?

— Não queria preocupá-lo — contestou ela com voz débil.

— Onde está o telefone?

— Por quê?

— Vou chamar o médico — repôs ele impaciente —. Isto não é normal.

— Já chamei, tenho consulta às três e meia.

— Eu a levarei.

— Bem.

A passividade de Hinata, sua falta de vitalidade, preocupou-o. Sasuke olhou o relógio. Ainda eram duas, mas não fazia sentido esperar.

Ajeitou os lençóis e cobriu-a. Aparentemente, Hinata tinha dormido. Pegou o telefone e chamou o médico. A enfermeira que atendeu tratou de acalmar, mas ele insistiu.

— Ou recebem-na agora mesmo, ou a levo ao hospital. Você escolhe.

— Está bem — cedeu por fim a enfermeira —. Tentarei que a receba o médico antes da hora.

— Não, não tente. Faça-o. Estaremos ai em quinze minutos.

O consultório do médico não era longe. Sasuke envolveu Hinata numa colcha e levou-a nos braços para o carro. Depois de ver seu aspecto, a enfermeira buscou-lhe uma maca e apressou-se a chamar ao doutor.

— Terá que ficar uns dias no hospital — indicou o médico ao vê-la —. Está se desidratando. Por-lhe-ão soro e lhe darão uma medicação para as náuseas.

— Isso não causará dano ao bebê?

— Não, o verdadeiro perigo para o bebê agora é a desidratação.

Seis horas mais tarde Hinata jurava que se sentia melhor. Podia inclusive levantar a cabeça da almofada. Estava internada no hospital, num quarto só para ela.

— Não tenho tempo, não posso ficar aqui — se queixou Hinata.

— Não tem escolha — contestou Sasuke, que tinha estado lendo o jornal enquanto ela dormia.

— Não pensava passar a gravidez assim, que vou fazer com a galeria?

— Não tem ninguém que possa se ocupar dela temporariamente?

— Sim, mas é muito jovem, não tem experiência. Não posso me arriscar a perder a loja.

— Está bem, eu mesmo irei amanhã, pessoalmente dar uma olhada.

— E o que você sabe sobre lojas?

— Nada — contestou Sasuke —, mas não terei dificuldades. Sei algumas coisas sobre finanças, sabe?

— Sim, se levantar meu negócio igual fez com seu império financeiro, não poderei me queixar. Talvez inclusive deva ir ao banco me conseguir um empréstimo.

— Quer pedir um empréstimo?

— Sim, quero expandir o negócio. Lembra-se que lhe falei da concorrência?

— Sim, lembro.

— Bem, isso disse aos bancos — murmurou Hinata —. Despediram-me de três, com o rabo entre as pernas. Segundo parece, meu negócio é muito arriscado.

— Isso é ridículo! Às vezes, as comissões de empréstimos não vêem para além de seus narizes — comentou Sasuke acariciando sua mão, enquanto ela fechava os olhos —. Deixa de preocupar-se, conseguirei esse empréstimo.

— Não! — negou ela abrindo os olhos —. Não admito que me empreste dinheiro, sem nenhum conceito.

— Não é nenhum crime, sabe? Eu não estaria onde estou, se alguém não tivesse me emprestado.

— Disse que não, Sasuke. Falo sério. Quero fazer isto a meu modo.

— Está bem — contestou Sasuke tratando de acalmá-la —. Prometo que não meterei o nariz em seus assuntos.

Hinata fechou os olhos e calou.

Dava-se conta de que quando se casassem seria rica? Não, provavelmente não. Sasuke deixou-lhe uma nota na mesinha e abandonou o hospital. Iria à Hyuuga Gallery, comprovar se todo ia bem. Não queria que Hinata se preocupasse, por muito que seu futuro material estivesse assegurado.

Era de noite quando Hinata acordou. Sasuke levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se de seu lado.

— Olá — saudou-a pondo uma mão sobre a dela —. Está a horas dormindo.

— Que hora é? — perguntou Hinata estranhada, comprovando que tinha deixado de sentir náuseas.

— Oito e meia, dentro de trinta minutos jogam-me daqui.

— Encontro-me melhor. Importaria em levantar um pouco a cabeceira da cama?

— Assim?

— Sim, assim está bem. Obrigada — acrescentou Hinata girando a mão para agarrar a dele.

— De nada, só tive que apertar um botão.

— Não me referia a isso, mas ao fato de cuidar de mim.

— É meu trabalho. O bebê é meu, recorda?

— Sim — contestou Hinata desanimada ante a resposta. Então, essa era a única razão pela que se preocupava —. Falou com o médico?

— Sim, ficará internada mais dois dias, ao menos, até que se recupere. Depois voltarão a examiná-la e decidirão que fazer.

— E o que significa isso? — perguntou Hinata —. Tenho que me levantar, tenho que ir trabalhar.

— Fale com o médico amanhã, quando o ver, — deu de ombros Sasuke —. Eu só se transmito sua mensagem. Ah, e manhã pela manhã farão uma ecografia. Querem assegurar-se de que a criança está bem. Segundo parece, a desidratação pode chegar a ser grave, mas não se deixe levar pelo pânico — a animou lhe apertando a mão. Isso só por precaução.

— Estará comigo, quando fazerem?

— Com certeza — respondeu Sasuke com o rosto iluminado, sem dissimular a alegria que essa pergunta lhe causava.

A ecografia era uma prova muito reveladora. O técnico colocou-lhe uma coisa metálica no ventre e ligou o aparelho. Na tela surgiu algo muito pequeno, parecido com um camarão. Sasuke segurava a mão de Hinata.

— Aí está vivinho e saltitante — comentou o técnico —. Olhe!

— Que? — perguntaram Sasuke e Hinata ao mesmo tempo, com apreensão.

— Olhem.

Ambos observaram a tela. A um lado daquela pequena espécie de camarão, por detrás aparecia outra coisa. O técnico moveu o aparelho em seu ventre de um lado a outro. De repente, Hinata deu-se conta do que era.

— Há dois!

— Gêmeos? — perguntou Sasuke atônito.

— Exato — contestou o médico sorrindo —. Dois bebês. Felicitações dupla.

— Gêmeos — repetiu Hinata perguntando-se se a expressão de seu rosto refletia a mesma perplexidade que a de Sasuke —. Jamais teria imaginado algo assim.

— Então suponho que não seguiram nenhum tratamento contra a infertilidade. As gravidezes múltiplas são comuns, nesses casos, mas são o resultado de dois óvulos fertilizados — explicou o técnico —. Estes dois, em desenvolvimento, parecem que compartilham a placenta. Vão ter gêmeos idênticos.

Minutos mais tarde, Hinata foi transladada de novo à cama de sua habitação. Ao chegar, Sasuke e ela se olharam, atônitos ainda.

— Gêmeos — comentou ela —. Não posso crer.

Hinata sentia-se desorientada, seus sentimentos eram contraditórios. Queria ter um bebê, mas com condições. Uma gravidez fácil, um só bebê, nada que interferisse em sua vida. Mas ali estava deitada na cama de um hospital, imersa num processo que ia requerer de toda sua atenção.

Dois bebês. Era emocionante. Sabendo como os criar sem abandonar a galeria, Hinata ficaria encantada. Por certo, Sasuke podia pagar melhores cuidados, mas então seria um estranho quem cuidaria dos meninos. Hinata desejava criá-los pessoalmente. De fato, estava atônita ante seu espontâneo instinto maternal, surgido apenas por pensar na possibilidade de contratar alguém.

— Eu também não posso crer — respondeu Sasuke —. Em minha família não há gêmeos, e na sua?

— Não sei, ninguém nunca mencionou — disse Hinata —. Nem sequer sei se minha avó tinha parentes, mas minha mãe não era gêmea, disso estou segura.

— E não deixaram nenhum documento que possa dar uma luz sobre a história de sua família? — perguntou Sasuke sentando-se à beira da cama —. Bem, não importa, o importante é que vamos ser pais de gêmeos.

Hinata observou a expressão do rosto de Sasuke. Não parecia que a ideia lhe desagradara. Sasuke pôs-se em pé caminhou de um lado a outro do quarto, dizendo a seguir:

— Quando sair do hospital, nos casaremos. Pode mudar para minha casa e...

— Uma ova! — exclamou Hinata —. Esse não era o trato. Concordamos em casarmos ao final do primeiro trimestre.

— E por que esperar? — perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

— Ainda faltam oito meses, ninguém sabe que pode ocorrer. O fato de que eu esteja aqui não lhe ensinou nada? —acrescentou Hinata estendendo as mãos.

— Não vai ocorrer nada — negou Sasuke firme.

— Isso não sabemos.

— É uma tolice esperar — contestou Sasuke suspirando —. Detesto a ideia de que a gente tenha que fazer contas, para ver se foi antes que os gêmeos nasceram, ou o casamento.

Hinata começou a rir, mas em seguida compreendeu que Sasuke falava sério. Pela primeira vez deu-se conta de quanto a incomodava a ideia de ter um filho fora do casamento, e isso lhe fez se perguntar se não era arbitrário o limite temporário que tinha estabelecido. Estava realmente preocupada pelo que pudesse ocorrer, durante a gravidez? Não, tinha a sensação de que tudo iria bem. Então por que esperar? Na realidade, tinha aceitado a ideia do casamento, inclusive esperava-o impaciente. Ademais, tinha outros aspectos a considerar. Por exemplo, o fato de que se sentisse atraída por Sasuke. Cada vez que ele a tocava, começava a tremer.

— Não está me escutando? — perguntou Sasuke de mau humor.

— Desculpe — respondeu ela —. Tem razão. Podemos casar agora mesmo, se quer.

— Que...? Por que...? — perguntou Sasuke perplexo, transformando completamente a expressão de seu rosto.

— É verdade, tudo irá bem — contestou ela sorrindo —. Por que esperar?

— Não lhe perguntarei se está segura, porque me dá medo sua resposta — disse Sasuke se sentando à beira da cama para tomar o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos, com olhos negros ardentes que a hipnotizaram. Sasuke acariciou-a e deslizou os dedos por seus cabelos, agarrando-a pela nuca —. Obrigado — acrescentou roçando os lábios de ambos.

Hinata inalou profundamente sua fragrância. Tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre a almofada, mas levantou as mãos instintivamente até os ombros de Sasuke. Então ele começou a beijá-la profundamente, com toda naturalidade, como se tivesse repetido esse mesmo gesto milhares de vezes. Saboreou e acariciou, moldando suavemente seus lábios com calidez, lambendo-a com a língua. Hinata estremeceu ante aquele íntimo contato, e um leve gemido escapou de sua garganta. Ao ouvi-lo, Sasuke aproximou a cabeça e abriu seus lábios, deslizando a língua dentro dela para explorar as profundidades úmidas de sua boca. Hinata deixou-se levar, esquecendo-se de tudo exceto as sensações mágicas que a embargavam...

— Ora! — exclamou uma enfermeira entrando —. Parece que aqui tudo está uma maravilha — riu saindo e fechando de novo a porta. Sasuke afastou a cabeça uns centímetros. Respirava entrecortadamente, e Hinata sentia seu coração galopar.

— Hina, o casamento vai mudar nossa relação — disse ele com voz rouca e profunda —. Acha que está preparada para isso?

— Ou muito me equivoco, ou nossa relação acaba de mudar nestes segundos mais do que mudou em vinte anos — contestou Hinata séria.

— Pois não serei eu quem se queixe — riu Sasuke inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la de novo brevemente. Depois pouco a pouco, soltou seus cabelos —. Agora tenho que ir. Amanhã pela manhã me ocuparei de arranjar os papéis para o casamento. Quer igreja com padre e tudo, ou prefere o tabelião? A mim não importa, contanto que nos casemos.

— A mim também não. Assim, façamos o que seja mais rápido.

— Estaria encantado de mostrar a pressa que me ocorre, se não fosse por estar na cama de um hospital — contestou ele a fazendo estremecer com a intensidade de seu olhar.

Sasuke acariciou seus lábios sensualmente com um dedo e saiu do quarto num abrir e fechar de olhos. Hinata ficou atônita ante sua franqueza. Em poucos dias estariam casados. Ansiava sentir seu contato.


	5. Chapter 5

E cá estou eu com mais um capitulo, dia seguinte, recorde pra mim *-*

Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 5

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke voltou a visitar Hinata no hospital. Levava uma caixa branca atada com dois laços embaixo do braço, que deixou sobre a cama.

— Olá, tudo bom? Sente-se bem hoje? — perguntou tomando-a pelo queixo e beijando-a brevemente.

— Bem — contestou ela desejando que aquele beijo se tivesse prolongado, e repreendendo-se ao mesmo tempo —. Pode ser que hoje mesmo me tirem o soro. De fato, vou tomar uma dieta leve.

— Bem.

— Mas isso não significa que possa comer.

— Verdade — assinalou Sasuke sentando-se na cama —. Esta manhã fiz alguns telefonemas. Podemos casar-nos em dois dias.

— Dois dias! Bom... Está bem. Para isso tenho que sair do hospital, claro.

— Não parece que a ideia te entusiasme muito — riu Sasuke.

— Não, é só que... Ultimamente custa-me acreditar. O médico quer ver como reajo quando me tirem a medicação contra as náuseas. Se voltar a sentir-me mal voltará a prescrever-me, e poderei ir pra casa — comentou Hinata sentando-se na cama —. Tudo bem com as coisas na galeria?

— Venho de lá, precisamente. Shion e Tenten estão trabalhando, e Shion tem outra garota, uma tal de Karin, de reserva — explicou Sasuke a olhando esperando sua aprovação.

Hinata sorriu satisfeita.

— Venderam quatro peças da coleção Ramirez e uma bolsa de contas de cristal. As vendas mantêm-se.

— Essas são boas notícias — contestou Hinata. Emanuel Ramirez é um artista norte-americano, desenha jóias de prata. Mandou-me coisas realmente bonitas.

— Onde o conheceu?

— Em Arizona. Uma amiga minha viu suas peças. Ficou tão impressionada, que me chamou. Voei até lá e marquei uma entrevista. Trouxe-me algumas peças para provar, e ver se vendiam bem em Boston — sorriu Hina satisfeita —. Foi um sucesso, sua mercadoria mal fica na loja.

— Gosta muito de seu trabalho — comentou Sasuke.

— Sim, é excitante buscar novos artistas. Tenho pensado em introduzir presentes de bebê, quando expandir o negócio.

— Falando de presentes de bebê. Por que não abre este?

— O que é?

— Queria ser eu a dar o primeiro presente aos nossos filhos — contestou Sasuke encolhendo os ombros.

Hinata abriu-o. Eram dois tigres brancos de olhos azuis. Hinata tirou-os da caixa e acariciou-os

— São lindos, poremos um em cada berço.

— Há outra coisa — sorriu Sasuke.

Hinata se alarmou ante o tom de voz de Sasuke. Lentamente, afastou os bonecos e olhou na caixa de papel de seda, tinha uma caixinha de joalheria dentro.

— Sasuke, se é o que creio, não tinha por que…

— Shhh! — ordenou Sasuke pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios —. Conhece-me o suficiente para saber que nunca faço nada que não deseje fazer, Hina. Abra-a.

Hinata pegou a caixinha de veludo. Dentro tinha um anel espetacular, tal como tinha imaginado. Com um diamante no centro e quatro menores aos lados, sobre a banda de ouro. Era elegante, clássico. E as pedras refletiam a luz ao movê-lo.

—É lindo, Sasuke, é... — comentou Hinata, tratando de acrescentar que não podia aceitar.

Sasuke, no entanto, voltou a tampar-lhe a boca suavemente com a mão, dizendo:

— Obrigada, Sasuke. Usá-lo-ei sempre.

Hinata reprimiu uma gargalhada, e ele por fim apartou a mão.

— Mas não posso aceitar — assegurou ela séria.

— Claro que pode. Vai ser minha mulher, a mãe de meus filhos. Algum dia dará este anel a um de nossos filhos. Tem ideia de quão feliz me faz? — acrescentou inclinando-se sobre ela para tomá-la pelos ombros. Sua voz era profunda, seu olhar intenso. Hinata vacilou —. Por favor, Hina. Não lhe dê mais importância do que tem. É tão bela, que quero lhe dar presentes bonitos — continuou lhe tirando o anel para deslizá-lo em seu dedo.

— Acha que sou... Bela? — perguntou Hinata aclarando a garganta —. Achava que me via como à vizinha gorducha que perseguia-o e a Emily Preswick, quando só tinha dez anos.

— Sim, naquele ano era gordinha — sorriu Sasuke —. Mas é verdade, está adorável — acrescentou ficando sério de repente e acariciando sua bochecha com um dedo, com incrível ternura —. sua pele é como a seda, ao contato. Tem rosas nas bochechas, e teus olhos são brilhantes. Teus lábios...

A voz de Sasuke desvaneceu-se. Hinata estremeceu. Observava fixamente seus lábios, e a expressão de seu rosto era impossível de não interpretar. Lentamente ele se inclinou para frente, pegando-a pela nuca para aproximar sua cabeça e pousar os lábios sobre os dela.

Mas nessa ocasião não a beijou com insegurança, buscando sua aprovação. Os lábios de Sasuke eram suaves, sedutores. Cálidos e firmes, a beijavam com erotismo, apagando todo pensamento racional de sua mente, toda possível objeção. Sasuke levantou a mão para estreitá-la contra seu peito. Hinata usava só o pijama, e o coração batia aceleradamente.

Hinata levantou as mãos e se agarrou aos ombros de Sasuke, e então ele lhe abriu os lábios e sua língua aprofundou na boca dela explorando-a, traçando círculos. Até que Hinata respondeu com paixão. Sasuke deslizou a mão até a nuca dela. O coração de Hinata batia acelerado, os seios se tencionaram desejosos de um contato íntimo. Mas Sasuke simplesmente acariciou seu pescoço, embriagando-a com a língua numa imitação do movimento do amor. Finalmente afastou a boca, deslizando-a pelo pescoço até o decote.

— Hina — murmurou contra sua pele —, desejo-a.

— Eu sei — contestou ela com os dedos enredados nos cabelos de Sasuke —. É tão estranho.

— Para mim não — disse ele se jogando para trás, acariciando seus antebraços absortos —. O que poderia ser melhor, do que se casar com sua melhor amiga, com a qual, casualmente, compartilha uma atração sexual irreprimível?

— Isso não compartilhamos.

— Ainda — disse ele, confiante —. Mas compartilharemos. E será tão apaixonado que até os quadros cairão das paredes.

— Pois vai sair caro — caçoou ela.

— Bom, é uma sorte que não tenha problemas, nesse sentido — sorriu ele.

Hinata foi liberada no dia seguinte, ao meio dia. O médico ordenou-lhe ter calma, ao menos até que cumprisse doze semanas de gravidez. Então lhe retiraria o medicamento contra as náuseas e comprovaria se tudo estava bem. Hinata não podia trabalhar, nem subir escadas. Devia deixar que alguém a cuidasse, ao menos durante algumas semanas. Hinata estava horrorizada tratando de acostumar-se à ideia, quando o médico acrescentou outra nova restrição: não devia manter relações sexuais. Sasuke estava no quarto, durante a visita. Hinata não se atreveu a olhá-lo, seu rosto ardia. Sentia-se ele tão frustrado como ela?

Sasuke ajudou-a a subir no Mercedes.

— Senhor Uchiha? — chamou-o uma enfermeira, saindo do hospital —. Esqueceu isto.

Hinata conteve o fôlego atônita, ante a expressão do rosto de Sasuke. Voltou-se e olhou à enfermeira. Era alta e ruiva, de olhos esverdeados, sorridente. E parecia incrivelmente com Cho. Hinata voltou à vista para Sasuke. Ele tinha notado. Seu rosto expressava angústia, dor.

— Deixarei no assento de trás — comentou a enfermeira.

— Sim, obrigado — contestou Sasuke aclarando a garganta e agarrando-se ao volante.

Lá fora o dia era cinza e triste. E assim se sentia Hinata. Observou Sasuke. Estava sério, tenso. Abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la sem dizer nada. Que podia dizer? Era evidente que Sasuke não queria falar disso, de outro modo teria mencionado. De repente Hinata sentiu-se insegura. Girou a cabeça em direção à janela seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Não esperava nada daquele casamento, repetiu uma vez mais em silêncio. Que importava, se não compartilhavam um amor tão apaixonado e profundo como o que tinham compartilhado Sasuke e Cho? Podia viver sem amor. Na realidade, jamais o tinha experimentado. O único amor que tinha conhecido era o Kiba, mas lhe tinha resultado asfixiante. Sua admiração jamais lhe tinha inspirado afeto. Sasuke girou na Avenida Commonwealth e Hinata rompeu por fim o silêncio.

— Não é por aqui.

— Sim, sim é por aqui. Não deve se cansar, recorda? O médico disse que alguém deve lhe cuidar durante um tempo. Sakura se ocupará de ti, quando eu não esteja.

— Não preciso que ninguém se ocupe de mim — afirmou Hinata apertando os dentes —. Só devo ter cuidado, prefiro ir a minha casa.

— Impossível — sacudiu a cabeça Sasuke —. Não quero sair da cidade sabendo que está sozinha, voltar para lhe encontrar outra vez na cama incapaz de mover-se sequer. Quero ver esses dois meninos vivos, dentro de sete meses ou quando seja.

— Contratarei alguém — contestou Hinata compreendendo uma vez mais que o único que lhe importava eram seus filhos. Sasuke seguiu conduzindo sem escutar sequer. Simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça —. Ainda não estou pronta para me mudar e viver contigo.

— Mas que importância pode ter uns dias, mais ou menos? Nos casaremos logo que possa estar de pé mais de cinco minutos, sem se cansar. Pretende dizer-me que não pensava se mudar para viver comigo, então?

— Mas se nem sequer tive tempo para pensar em nada! — gritou Hinata.

Então fez-se um silêncio. Sasuke parou o carro num semáforo e voltou-se para ela apoiando o braço no respaldo do assento.

— Quero que viva comigo, Hinata. Não quero que nosso casamento seja uma farsa, um simples trato. Quero minha mulher e meus filhos em minha casa — afirmou passando uma mão pelos cabelos —. Mas suponho que ainda temos que falar sobre umas quantas coisas, não? —Hinata assentiu —. Está bem, quer, ao menos, vir a minha casa jantar e descansar um momento? Depois, se para valer quiser ir embora, a levarei.

O argumento de Sasuke era tão razoável que parecia infantil se opor a ele, assim, Hinata cedeu. Ao chegar, Sasuke ajudou-a a sair do carro e tomou-a nos braços antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que fazia. Hinata se agarrou a seus ombros.

— Vai ter uma hérnia!

— Carreguei móveis bem mais pesados que você, coraçãozinho.

— Coraçãozinho?

— É uma forma de falar — contestou Sasuke entrando pela porta de trás, que se abriu nesse momento.

— Esperava-a, Hinata — disse Sakura de pé, no marco da porta —. Bem vinda. Preparei-lhe uma comidinha de frango suculento, e seu quarto está pronto...

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça dissimuladamente, tratando de advertir-lhe que calasse, mas Hinata viu. Sakura calou instantaneamente.

— Não importa Sakura — disse ela —. Na realidade, estou bastante mais cansada do que esperava. Acho que vou descansar antes de comer. Quer levar-me diretamente ao quarto?

Sakura deu-se a volta e guiou-os. Sasuke subiu as escadas respirando com dificuldade. O quarto para onde a levaram era absolutamente maravilhoso. Se tivesse sonhado com um dormitório ideal não o teria imaginado melhor. Estava cheio de detalhes femininos, de coisas bonitas.

— Pode mudar o ângulo de visão com isto — informou Sakura assinalando dois botões e deixando o comando na mesinha. Depois acercou-se ao extremo oposto do quarto, abriu uma porta e acendeu uma luz interior —. O vestuário da senhora.

— Deus meu! Que fácil seria se acostumar a viver aqui! — exclamou Hinata contemplando o enorme espaço.

À esquerda do roupeiro tinha uma porta que dava para o banheiro. Em mármore rosa, com ducha, contava também com uma banheira de hidromassagem, elevada sobre dois degraus e enfeitada com uma coleção de plantas e sais de banho. Depois dela, uma janela de cristal opaco, e num dos extremos, uma televisão. Hinata entrou no banheiro para vê-lo inteiro. Na parede contrária à banheira tinha dois lavabos. Também tinha uma cabine fechada com o serviço e um bidê. Do outro lado, a porta do dormitório de Sasuke.

— Meu quarto — informou Sasuke.

Hinata voltou-se sem dizer uma palavra e entrou de novo no dormitório. Sentou-se na cama e ambos os homens a olharam.

— Ocorre algo?

— Acabo de compreender até que ponto é rico — contestou Hinata olhando a Sasuke —. É desconcertante.

— Só porque meu banheiro é realmente espetacular? — riu Sasuke.

— Não, por tudo — sacudiu a cabeça Hinata —. Era este o...?

— Sim, era o dormitório de Cho — assentiu Sasuke —. Mas Sakura voltou a decorá-lo por completo, quando lhe disse que nos casaríamos. Tapete novo, móveis novos, pintura nova...

— A pintura não é nova — assinalou Sakura com modéstia —. Tinha medo de que cheirasse a pintura, e como não estava estragada, não a mudei. Só busquei outro papel que combinasse. Foi fácil. Hoje em dia há umas telas e uns papéis pintados incríveis. Os móveis podem ser mudados se não gosta do estilo.

— Não, é encantador — contestou Hinata sorrindo —. De verdade, encantador.

— Fiz o que pude — comentou Sakura ruborizada, se indo —. Trar-lhe-ei a comida numa bandeja, assim poderá descansar toda à tarde.

Após a saída de Sakura fez-se silêncio. O quarto parecia outro, sem a governanta fazendo excessivo espanto. Hinata não pôde reprimir o riso.

— É realmente... Vital.

— É muito seu — assinalou Sasuke —. Se lhe der um projeto, trabalha como um louco. Não tem nem ideia do quanto se divertiu decorando isto. Decorou todo seu quarto, de passagem. Pedi-lhe que viesse viver aqui, e ela aceitou. Assim terá sempre alguém em casa quando eu não estiver — continuou Sasuke vacilando um momento, antes de se aproximar dela —. É hora de descansar. Não para de bocejar.

— Sim, sinto-me cansada — queixou-se Hinata —. Não compreendo.

— Tem estado doente, e está grávida — recordou-lhe Sasuke tomando-a pelo cotovelo, enquanto ela se deixava meter na cama docilmente. Sasuke tirou-lhe as botas e cobriu-a com a colcha —. Tenho coisas a fazer. Deixa que Sakura se dê a comida e descansa. Irei à galeria antes que fechem, pra ver se tudo vai bem.

— Obrigada — contestou Hinata pousando a mão sobre a dele, em cima da cama.

— Fique tranquila coraçãozinho — sorriu Sasuke inclinando-se para beijá-la na testa.

— Alegro-me de não ter nada na mão para lhe jogar — sorriu Hinata.

Sasuke riu e saiu sem dizer nada.

Ao voltar a casa aquela noite Sakura saiu à porta ao encontro de Sasuke.

— Ainda está dormindo. Fui vê-la a todo momento. De hora em hora. Tomou a sopa e dormiu imediatamente.

— Sim, acho que não se dá conta de quão débil está — assentiu Sasuke deixando uma sacola de um famoso shopping no chão enquanto Sakura o ajudava a tirar o abrigo —. Irei vê-la. Por que não nos leva o jantar à mesinha pequena de meu quarto?

— Está bem, capitão.

Sasuke recolheu a sacola com as comprar e subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Ao chegar à porta do dormitório de Hinata fez uma pausa. Estava encostada. E as cores da habitação surpreenderam-no por um instante. Estava acostumado ao azul alvo, que tinha escolhido Cho.

Cho. Por um segundo ao ver àquela enfermeira, tinha passado mal.

Não se parecia tanto a Cho, mas a primeira vista qualquer um as teria confundido. Sasuke estava seguro de que Hinata não o tinha notado. No trajeto a casa tinha permanecido calada, tranquila. Provavelmente combatendo o sono. O médico tinha dito que o medicamento contra as náuseas produzia sonolência. Sasuke tinha passado o caminho pensando na nova vida que o esperava com Hinata. Estava contente. Não delirantemente feliz, mas sim contente. Cho tinha-o amado profundamente e ele, cansado de sofrer durante tantos anos almejando Hinata, lhe tinha correspondido com carinho e doçura. Não obstante, sempre tinha conservado um pequeno rincão em seu coração, dedicado a seu antigo amor.

Esperando Hinata. Jamais, nem num milhão de anos, teria imaginado o que ia suceder. Sasuke sentia-se culpado. Nunca tinha desejado a morte de Cho, mas lhe custava esquecer que não tinha sido para ela o amante e esposo que merecia.

Sasuke empurrou a porta e contemplou Hinata na cama, dormindo. Seus cabelos negros estavam revoltos, seu rosto em paz, seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Sentou-se silenciosamente numa cadeira, aproximando-a da cama, e tomou a mão de Hinata entre as suas. Hinata piscou. Entre as trevas, surgiu o brilho de seus olhos. Sorriu e girou a mão para apertar a dele.

— Olá.

— Olá — respondeu Sasuke gozando de um instante mais doce do que nunca tinha imaginado, com medo de perder —. Acho que vou ter que lhe mudar o nome, terei que lhe chamar Bela Adormecida.

— Que hora é? Quanto tempo estou dormindo?

— Umas cinco horas. São sete e meia.

— Sete e meia! — exclamou Hinata tratando de sentar-se e arrumar o pijama, que usava desde o hospital. Sasuke esperava que protestasse, que lhe ordenasse para levá-la imediatamente para sua casa, mas em lugar disso Hinata só disse —: Pobre Sakura, mal comi do que me trouxe.

—Não importa estou certo que lhe perdoa se jantar bem. De qualquer modo, vai trazer-lhe sopa outra vez.

— Pois amanhã já poderei comer algo mais, pode lhe advertir que seus consomes têm os dias contados.

— Seguirá conosco amanhã?

— Suponho — respondeu Hinata depois de vacilar, mordendo o lábio. Sasuke não pôde resistir à tentação de acariciar esse lábio. Hinata sorriu e estremeceu —. Não sei por que me custa tanto me mudar para cá, claro que pensava em fazê-lo quando nos casássemos. É só que... Sempre me cuidei sozinha: é-me estranho que alguém cuide de mim. Faz-me sentir-me mal, não sei por que. Sasuke olhou-a compadecido, recordando a pequena menina que sempre se tinha valido por si mesma. Aquela falta de carinho teria acabado com qualquer um, mas para Hinata tinha-a feito mais forte. Hinata tinha saído vitoriosa. Não era de estranhar que lhe custasse aceitar ajuda dos demais.

— Não penso liberá-la de todas suas responsabilidades, Hina. Formaremos uma equipe. Por enquanto, temos que ver deforma a estar tudo bem, no mês de outubro.

Outubro. Dia dezesseis, para ser exato. Essa era a data em que esperavam os gêmeos. No entanto era muito habitual que o parto se adiantasse nas gravidezes múltiplas.

— Sim, tem razão. Aceitarei a ajuda dos demais — suspirou Hinata profundamente —. Importa-lhe que fique na cama esta noite?

Sasuke respirou profundamente aliviado. Melhor não mencionar o fato de que tinha estado em seu apartamento, fazendo uma pequena mala para ela com as coisas mais necessárias. — Parece-me perfeito. Amanhã pela manhã irei a sua casa recolher algumas coisas.

Os três dias seguintes decorreram tranquilos. Sakura informou a Sasuke que Hinata dormia muito, ainda que chamasse Shion na galeria com regularidade. Pelas noites, Sasuke e Hinata falavam sobre os negócios de ambos, ou liam livros sobre natalidade. Era gratificante, mas Sasuke sabia que aquilo não duraria. E quando Hinata estivesse melhor, se impacientaria. E quando chegassem os gêmeos... Nem sequer podia imaginar que ocorreria então.

Naquela sexta-feira Sasuke passou pela galeria, tal e como tinha prometido a Hinata. Shion era jovem, mas sua chefa tinha-a treinado bem. Mal tinha o que fazer, exceto autorizar alguns pagamentos e comprovar a contabilidade. Shion tinha começado a ocupar-se das contas, inclusive.

Ao voltar para casa, Sakura não saiu a seu encontro à porta. Sasuke buscou-o pela casa. Então ouviu risos. Procediam do dormitório de Hinata. Acercou-se em silêncio e escutou a Hinata dizer:

— Ora! Rainha. Ademais, coloquei-a num espaço que vale o triplo. Assim que são mais trinta... Vamos ver... Quinze. Marque-me quarenta e cinco pontos, Sakura.

— Bruxa! — riu a gargalhadas Sakura, que sempre se tinha considerado um campeão do jogo —. Roubou. Amanhã será a revanche.

— Como queira — contestou Hinata alçando a cabeça ao ver entrar Sasuke —. Olá, que cedo chegou! Acabo de ganhar de Sakura até as calças.

— Vantagem só por três pontos — assinalou Sakura —. E só porque não pude me desfazer desse "K", ao final — se queixou se pondo em pé e se voltando para Sasuke —. Sinto, não o ouvi chegar.

— Compreendo-o, não há nada como uma garota, para perder a concentração — se encolheu de ombros Sasuke.

— Não seja machista! — exclamou Hinata.

— Vê se você é capaz de fazer melhor! — exclamou Sakura.

— Meu forte são os números, não as letras — riu Sasuke.

Sakura e Hinata guardaram o jogo, e o mordomo voltou a deixar a mesinha e a cadeira que tinha ocupado em seu lugar original.

— Será melhor que vá fazer o jantar. Apetece-os frango?

— Ótimo — aprovou Hinata voltando-se para Sasuke, enquanto Sakura saia —. Sakura é muito divertida. Poderia acostumar-me ao luxo de não fazer nada todo o dia.

Não o aborreceria o fato de que Hinata se casasse com ele porque podia manter a ela e seus filhos sem fazer nada, pensou Sasuke. Não tinha utilizado ele precisamente desse argumento, para convencê-la?

— Pois poderia fazê-lo, se quisesse — contestou Sasuke —. A mim não importa se volta a trabalhar ou não.

— Pode ser que a você não, mas a mim sim — contestou Hinata horrorizada —. Trabalhei muito, para ficar a frente de Hyuuga Gallery. É algo mais que um simples emprego.

Sasuke esteve a ponto de contestar-lhe que lhe tinha custado pouco esquecer a galeria durante aquela semana. No entanto calou. O que lhe sucedia? Preferia não pensar nisso. Conhecia a resposta. Tinha sonhado com Hinata durante anos, até que por fim se tinha rendido. De repente esse sonho fazia-se realidade, como por arte de magia. Mas só em parte. Sonhava em consumar a parte física de sua nova relação, mas já não lhe bastava nem sequer isso. Queria que Hinata o amasse tanto como a amava. Não só num sentido físico, senão também emocional. Queria-a inteira, em corpo e alma, com seu coração e com sua mente. Queria tudo.

* * *

Olá coisas lindas.

Obrigada por lerem, quero todas as criticas construtivas que puderem me fazer. *_*

Kiss :*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

No sábado seguinte, Sasuke bateu à porta do dormitório de Hinata pouco depois das oito. Ela sabia que ele estava há uma hora acordado, fazendo exercício na sala de ginástica do terceiro andar.

— Entre — gritou ela.

— Bom dia — saudou Sasuke com uma toalha no pescoço —. Quer que peça a Sakura que traga o café da manhã?

— Não, prefiro descer.

— Deixa que Sakura se ocupe de você — insistiu Sasuke se aproximando da cama antes que ela pudesse se levantar —, por que não conserva suas energias?

— Para que, para a sesta? — sorriu Hinata.

— Bom... A verdade é que hoje tinha pensado que fôssemos ao casamento, se não está muito cansada.

— Refere-se ao nosso casamento? — perguntou Hinata abrindo enormemente os olhos —. Casaremos hoje?

— Não há razão para esperar, não acha?

— Não, nenhuma — se encolheu ela de ombros —. Está bem em ser hoje.

— Ótimo — contestou Sasuke saindo —. Pedirei a Sakura que traga o café da manhã e que lhe ajude a escolher o vestido.

Duas horas mais tarde, Hinata estava sentada num banco, no corredor em frente ao escritório do juiz de paz. Sakura estava sentado junto a ela, enquanto Sasuke caminhava nervoso de um lado a outro.

— Está linda — comentou Sakura —. O traje cor perola foi uma escolha muito acertada.

Hinata sorriu sem deixar de observar seu futuro marido, que parecia bem mais nervoso do que deveria, tendo em conta que era ele quem a tinha apressado ela, precipitando naquela situação.

— Jamais esperei me casar com ele, quando o comprei.

— Oh, Deus meu, mas faltam às flores — exclamou Sakura se pondo em pé e correndo ao lado de Sasuke —. Vou comprar flores. Não podem casar sem flores.

— Pois traga uma câmera de fotos de passagem, uma dessas descartáveis — contestou Sasuke—. Já a ouviu, não podemos nos casar sem flores — murmurou em direção a Hinata, quando Sakura se foi.

— Quer apostar? — caçoou Hinata —. É curioso sair à rua, após tanto tempo na cama.

— Não pode imaginar o alivio que sinto de lhe ver reposta afinal — comentou Sasuke se sentando a seu lado, no lugar que tinha estado Sakura, estreitando-a em seus braços.

— Tanto como eu, suponho. Quando planejei ficar grávida, não me ocorreu que pudesse ter problemas. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

— É possível que tenha que seguir com um horário um pouco diferente do habitual, quando voltar ao trabalho, sabe?

— Um horário diferente?

— Meio período, até que o médico diga o contrário — explicou Sasuke —. As gravidezes múltiplas apresentam mais riscos que o resto.

— Quando passar isto estarei bem — afirmou Hinata se negando a crer no contrário.

Hinata sentia-se incapaz de abandonar a galeria. Tinha trabalhado muito para chegar onde estava, e não queria arriscar. Sakura regressou com as flores e fazê-los pousar para tirar fotos. Finalmente, a porta do cartório abriu-se. Por ela saiu um casal, seguido dos convidados, Hinata engoliu, nervosa, e Sasuke a tomou da mão a guiando dentro.

A cerimônia não durou muito, Hinata deslizou o anel no dedo de Sasuke com mãos trêmulas, e assim continuou. Tremendo, quando ele fez o mesmo. As mãos de Sasuke, ao contrário, permaneciam serenas, cálidas. Ela rodeou-o com o braço enquanto pronunciavam os juramentos. Quando a beijou, o fez brevemente, mas a suave pressão de seus lábios e o rápido contato de sua língua a excitou.

Depois da cerimônia, Hinata olhou Sasuke. Seria possível que ele fosse realmente seu marido? Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e Hinata viu nos dele a ternura e a segurança que tanto tinha almejado. Tinha tanto medo de que aquele casamento fosse um erro, de que Sasuke se arrependesse... Dava-lhe pânico que Sasuke pensasse somente em Cho, enquanto se casava com ela. No entanto, enquanto assinavam, a expressão de seu rosto era de felicidade, de confiança. Sakura fez mais fotos e lançou algumas flores ao ar, ao sair do cartório. Sasuke levou-a ao carro e voltou a colocá-la na cama. Sozinha, tal e como tinha prescrito o médico.

Naquele dia mal se parecia ao que ela tinha imaginado, quando sonhava que em algum dia se casaria. No entanto era o casamento perfeito, porque era com Sasuke com quem se casava.

Na semana seguinte Hinata foi de novo ao médico. Tal e como Sasuke tinha predito, ela começou a se impacientar, quando se encontrou melhor. Rogou a Sasuke repetidas vezes que a levasse à galeria, mas ele se negou, esperando o consentimento do doutor. O médico pareceu satisfeito ante a melhoria. Permitiu-lhe trabalhar três dias na semana, em meio período unicamente, até a seguinte visita, duas semanas mais tarde.

— Mas se já me encontro bem! — protestou Hinata.

— Sim, mas não quero precipitar as coisas. Esperemos que passem as doze primeiras semanas de gravidez e a diminuição da medicação. Então falaremos.

— Até lá então meu negócio estará falido — murmurou Hinata enquanto voltavam ao carro.

— De nenhum modo, Shion está fazendo um bom trabalho. Não lhe minto — contestou Sasuke.

— Sim, mas já tive que cancelar duas entrevistas no banco, e quem sabe quando conseguirei outra?

— Estará em forma antes do que imagina lhe concederão o crédito — a animou Sasuke. Hinata permaneceu em silêncio, e depois de uns instantes ele voltou de novo os olhos para ela. Seu lábio inferior tremia —. Que ocorre?

— Ninguém precisa de mim, nem sequer sou necessária na galeria — contestou Hinata compungida.

Ele precisava, pensou Sasuke, a ponto de dizer. No entanto conseguiu controlar-se a tempo e contestar, em mudança:

— Sim é necessária, Shion não tem a experiência nem a habilidade necessária para tratar com artistas. E menos ainda tem seu olho, para comprar e expor a mercadoria, ou saber que vai com que. As vendas não baixaram, mas isso é porque os objetos são únicos, e foi você quem os selecionou — respirou fundo Sasuke —. Tem uma magnífica ajudante, organizada e eficiente, e cedo poderá voltar a fazer o que mais gosta. E quando voltar, afundará a concorrência.

Hinata não disse nada, mas seu lábio seguiu tremendo. Sasuke não sabia o que mais dizer, de maneira que se concentrou no trânsito. Por fim ela suspirou, e acrescentou:

— Detesto ter que o admitir, mas estou esgotada. Será melhor que me deite quando chegarmos em casa.

— Hoje esteve muito bem — sorriu Sasuke —. E amanhã estará melhor ainda.

— Amanhã — repetiu Hinata —, irei trabalhar meio período.

Três semanas mais tarde, uma manhã de sábado, Sasuke levou Hinata a seu apartamento. Era a primeira vez que voltava, desde sua estada no hospital.

— Coloque na mala o que achar mais necessário, de todos os modos logo precisará de roupa nova — disse Sasuke.

Hinata olhou o ventre. Não tinha ninguém com quem se comparar, mas estava segura de que qualquer mulher grávida de um só bebê tinha menos barriga. Só estava a nove semanas grávida, e mal lhe cabia uma calça.

— Farei uma mala com o mais necessário, e deixarei outra preparada para que me leve quando possa.

— Deixe de lado as coisas que queira conservar. O resto levarei no porta-malas, ou me ocuparei de vender.

— Mas meu aluguel está pago até setembro! — protestou Hinata —. Prepararei o que quero levar, e deixaremos aqui o resto. Valorizará o apartamento. Sempre é mais fácil, se está mobiliado.

— Está bem, eu me ocuparei de tudo.

— De acordo, então — concordou Hinata olhando ao redor —. Suponho que não preciso levar muita coisa. Deixarei os móveis. Por que não pega umas caixas enquanto faço a mala? Estão no sótão. Tenho ali três caixas, com coisas que guardei de minha mãe quando morreu.

— Certo — disse Sasuke tomando a chave que ela lhe oferecia, e a agarrando pelos quadris, para estreitá-la contra si —. O que acharia de me dar um incentivo para a mudança?

Hinata sentiu que o coração acelerava. O corpo de Sasuke, contra o seu, estava excitado, lhe fundia calor. Dava-se conta Sasuke de quanto o desejava? Hinata ergueu os braços e agarrou-o pelos ombros.

— Isso é fácil.

Sasuke olhou-a com olhos brilhantes, negros e desafiantes. De repente ela compreendeu o que significava aquele olhar. Ele tinha iniciado todos os beijos, todas as aproximações entre os dois. Era sua vez. Lentamente, Hinata pôs-se na ponta dos pés. Mal se dava conta de que tremia, enquanto atraía a boca de Sasuke para ela. Pressionou os lábios contra os dele. Sua boca era dura, firme, mas imediatamente suavizou-se ao tocá-la. Os braços de Sasuke a estreitaram, rodeando-a enquanto Hinata se agarrava a ele e emaranhava os dedos em seus cabelos. Aquele beijo fez saltar faíscas. Sasuke se aprofundou nele, a assaltou. Hinata desequilibrou e ele aproveitou o momento para deslizar a língua dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas. Sasuke a beijou interminavelmente, deslizando depois os lábios pelo pescoço até a orelha. Hinata tremeu ao sentir que lhe mordiscava o lóbulo. De repente uma onda de desejo a embargou por inteiro. Hinata pressionou o ventre contra ele com firmeza, arqueando ainda mais as costas. Ele estava excitado, muito excitado. Dentro dela começava a surgir um vazio, que fazia questão de obter satisfação. Mas Sasuke afastou-se dela lentamente, finalizando aquele beijo. Seu fôlego entrecortado roçava ainda sua pele, enquanto erguia a cabeça.

— Uau! — exclamou ele com um olhar intenso —. Acho que lamentará ter iniciado isto.

— Não, não lamento. O que lamento é que não possamos continuar — contestou ela.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Demorou cinco segundos para responder com o cenho franzido:

— Pois demorou uma imensidão, a admitir que me deseja.

— Já para você custou muito a se decidir a fazer algo — se encolheu de ombros Hinata.

Ambos se olharam por um momento, e finalmente Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada, se indo.

Hinata permaneceu uns instantes parada, no meio do apartamento. Sasuke não tinha voltado a tocá-la desse modo desde sua estada no hospital. Em vez disso, tinha beijado-a na testa, tinha acariciado pudicamente seus ombros ou tinha sustentado sua mão como um bom amigo. E o era, não? Não, não era somente isso, era seu marido. E Hinata desejava que a tocasse como... Como algo mais que um amigo.

Hinata começou a perguntar-se se Sasuke não perderia o interesse, ao lhe crescer a barriga e adquirir um aspecto menos desejável. No entanto aquele beijo... Aquele beijo não deixava lugar a dúvidas. Sasuke esperava o dia em que o médico lhes desse luz verde, para continuar com a vida normal. O problema era que, para ela, fazer amor com Sasuke não era normal. Hinata desejava-o, e ele tinha deixado patente seu desejo. Mas aonde a levava isso? Hinata entrou no dormitório e abriu o armário, desanimada. Sasuke era uma pessoa muito especial para ela, em muitos sentidos. Não só compartilhavam lembranças da infância, mas tinham desenvolvido uma grande amizade. E, por fim, tinha amor entre eles.

De repente Hinata soltou as roupas sobre a mala. Não, se corrigiu mentalmente, não tinha amor entre eles. Ela o amava. Era uma estúpida. Sasuke simplesmente sentia por ela uma saudável atração sexual, além de afeto, mas seu coração seguia pertencendo a sua falecida esposa. E ela jamais poderia a substituir.

Esse era o problema. Hinata desejava entregar a si mesma por inteiro, de corpo e alma, demonstrar quanto o amava com seus atos, ainda que não pudesse dizer com palavras. Mas... Tinha medo. De repente, sem querer, Hinata recordou a expressão de seu rosto no dia em que lhe deram alta no hospital. No fundo de sua alma, temia no dia em que Sasuke encontrasse outra mulher, uma mulher que lhe recordasse Cho que pudesse se apaixonar para valer.

Hinata esforçou-se por continuar com a mala. Não podia fazer nada a respeito. Nem sequer devia esperar que Sasuke fizesse com ela uma vida marital normal. Singelamente, tinha que recordar as condições de seu acordo matrimonial e proteger seu coração o melhor que pudesse.

Hinata ouviu o ruído da porta e deixou cair um montão de calcinhas na mala.

— Missão cumprida — disse Sasuke da porta —. As caixas estão no carro. Quer que me leve essas malas?

— Sim, quando terminar já terei preparada esta outra — assentiu Hinata.

Sasuke levou tudo a sua casa e pediu ajuda a Sakura para desfazer as malas. Depois, foi ao escritório pretextando algo urgente que fazer. A tarefa tinha esgotado Hinata, que se alegrou de poder descansar enquanto observava Sakura, guardando tudo.

— Ora! Este vestido é dinamite. Aposto que fica muito sexy com ele.

— Comprei-o porque era solto na cintura. Pensei que me cairia bem, se tivesse que ir a algum lugar elegante. Não sei se me caberá.

— Ah! — exclamou Sakura contemplando sua barriga —. À velocidade que cresce, cedo não poderá se pôr mais que uma calça de moletom.

— Ora, obrigada. É de grande consolo.

— É um prazer.

Hinata e Sakura tinham conseguido uma grande camaradagem, e ela estava encantada. Quando começou a se levantar da cama, ela lhe mostrou um a um os cômodos da casa. Jogavam cartas, jogos de mesa, e Hinata deixava-a ganhar, para vê-la contente. Sakura cuidava-a e dava um escândalo, se necessário, contanto que ela descansasse. Hinata adorava-a.

— Sakura...

— Humm?

— Gosta de crianças?

— Acho que sim — contestou ela saindo do armário —. Nunca tive muita relação com elas, era filha única.

— E eu. O que sei sobre crianças caberia na cabeça de um alfinete.

— Pois espero que aprenda depressa — sorriu Sakura.

— Sim, eu também — contestou Hinata vacilando um momento —. Vai ficar conosco, quando esses dois pequenos terremotos correrem pela casa, quebrando tudo e deixando pedaços de vasos nos tapetes?

— Pergunta sério, verdade?

— Sasuke precisa de você. E eu. Não poderia me ocupar de uma casa tão grande como esta, com dois meninos e uma galeria que atender.

— Não me vou ir a nenhuma parte — afirmou Sakura —. Sasuke é ótimo. É amável e... tolerante. Deu-me uma oportunidade, quando a precisava, e isso não posso esquecer. Eu fui à Universidade — acrescentou olhando Hinata nos olhos —. Meu colega sentimental tinha dez anos mais que eu, tinha dinheiro, era muito sofisticado... Jamais precisei trabalhar. Depois ele ficou doente, e quando morreu me senti perdida. Não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial, ninguém a quem cuidar... Quando minha tia me disse que Sasuke precisava de uma governanta, me senti imensamente agradecida, apesar de ser uma oferta temporária.

— Sasuke... Nós estaríamos perdidos sem você. Suponho que tenha saudades de Cho, tanto como ele.

— Cho era uma mulher muito doce — afirmou Sakura com os olhos fixos na roupa —. Foi terrível, quando morreu...

— Sim, eu a conhecia — afirmou Hinata incapaz de resistir o olhar —. Era perfeita para Sasuke.

— Não sabia, Sasuke me contou que são amigos desde meninos, mas não sabia que... — Sakura enxugou as lágrimas sem ocultar sua dor —. Sinto muito, Cho e eu estávamos muito unidas.

— Claro — contestou Hinata arrependendo-se de ter iniciado aquela conversa, sentindo-se num segundo lugar.

— Parece cansada, por que não tira uma sesta? Posso terminar isto depois.

—Sim, o farei.

Depois da saída de Sakura, Hinata demorou muito para dormir.

Sasuke não voltou a tocá-la por muito tempo, exceto por alguns castos beijos no rosto. Hinata foi à consulta do médico ao completar doze semanas de gravidez, e este lhe reduziu a medicação. Para desgraça de Hinata, as náuseas não diminuíram. Ao completar as catorze semanas, o médico voltou a prescrever-lhe o tratamento completo. Também lhe fizeram outra ecografia. Então, os fetos tinham já forma humana.

— E não só isso — disse o técnico—. Querem saber o sexo?

— O que acha? — perguntou Hinata a Sasuke.

— Não sei se poderia suportar o fato de não saber — sorriu Sasuke —. E você?

— Não sei gosto das surpresas, mas temos muitas coisas que comprar. Não seria ruim saber a cor, antecipadamente. De acordo — repôs Hinata respirando fundo —. Diga.

Sasuke tomou a mão de Hinata e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos com força. O técnico sorriu e contestou:

— São meninas. Rosa.

— Meninas! — exclamou Hinata —. Sapatilhas de balé. Fivelas para o cabelo.

— Bolas de futebol — contra-atacou Sasuke —. Não sejas feminista — acrescentou se inclinando para beijá-la —. Felicidades, mamãe.

— Digo-lhe o mesmo papai — contestou ela lhe devolvendo o beijo.

Ao sair do hospital, não foram diretamente a casa. Sasuke levou-a às compras. Tinham comprado móvel infantil semanas atrás, de maneira que foram diretamente ao departamento de roupas.

— Escolha o que quiser. Em rosa, com fitas, laços, o que seja. Eu vou buscar um par de trajes de beisebol que vi por aí.

Em lugar de voltar com trajes de beisebol. Sasuke voltou com dois gorros de beisebol pequenos da equipe de Rede Sox. Hinata tinha escolhido alguns vestidos, mas nem estavam cheios de laços e, tecnicamente, nem sequer eram rosa. Enquanto pagavam Hinata contou entusiasmada ao caixa que acabavam de se inteirar de que iam ter gêmeas.

— E já sabem que nomes lhes darão?

— Não, ainda não — contesto Hinata olhando Sasuke —. Nem sequer falamos disso.

Naquela noite Sasuke comunicou a Hinata que jantariam na sala de jantar. Ela se levantou da sesta e se vestiu. Sempre tinham jantado no quarto ou na cozinha, de modo que aquilo era uma novidade. Sasuke esperou-a ao pé da escada, sorrindo e oferecendo-lhe a mão.

— Muito linda, ainda que suponho que precisará de um vestuário novo.

— Só calça de moletom, segundo Sakura. Você também está muito lindo.

— Pensei que devíamos celebrar — explicou Sasuke —. Saber que são meninas parece que se faz ainda mais real.

— Sim, é verdade — contestou Hinata admirando a mesa que Sakura tinha preparado, com candelabros, e a vela acesa —. Sinto-me decadente, quando alguém me serve o jantar assim.

— Eu já superei — riu Sasuke —. Gosta de como cozinha Sakura? Se você prefere preparar a comida posso lhe pedir que...

— Não, céus! — sorriu Hinata —. Acredite, jamais desejaria que eu cozinhasse. Por que acha que saía sempre pra comer fora, quando vivia sozinha?

— Ah, nesse caso seguiremos tal e como até agora. A Sakura encanta-lhe cozinhar. Se disser o contrário, é mentira.

— Acho que está tão entusiasmado com a ideia de ter bebês como nós.

— E falando de bebês... — Sasuke pôs-se em pé para atingir um velho e empoeirado livro e voltar depois à mesa. Afastou o prato de Hinata e deixou-o diante dela —. No outro dia, quando trouxe essas três caixas de sua casa, uma delas se rompeu pelo fundo. Ao ir recolhê-lo, isto me chamou a atenção.

Hinata observou o livro. Era uma Bíblia, evidentemente muito antiga.

Acariciou sua coberta e perguntou:

— Tem folheado-a?

— Sim, sinto muito. Senti curiosidade. Mas encontrei uma coisa muito interessante.

Hinata abriu o livro. Na primeira página escrito a mão com letra elegante, figurava o nome de sua avó de solteira. Sasuke passou uma página e ela leu uma inscrição. Estava escrita com a mesma letra:

— "Para Ellen Kahleen Sheehan, em ocasião de sua primeira comunhão". Pergunto-me se será a letra de minha bisavó — disse Hinata embargada de emoções contraditórias.

As lembranças de sua avó estavam cheias de medo, de respeito, de ressentimento. Sua avó sempre tinha lhe falado com dureza, com ira, com desaprovação. Se Ellen Sheehan Hyuuga tinha querido alguma vez a sua neta bastarda, tal e como a tinha chamado numa ocasião, seus sentimentos desde então estavam enterrados no mais fundo de seu coração. Tanto, que Hinata jamais tinha podido afastá-los. Mas Hinata jamais deixaria que ninguém chamasse assim seus filhos. Se sentiriam queridos. Prometeu-se.

— Sabe, acho que minha avó me detestava.

— Hinata, eu...

— Não, Sasuke, estou convencida disso. Você cresceu no seio de uma família cheia de amor, e não se dá conta do que significa conviver com uma mulher como ela. Tinha uma forma de ser muito estranha. Minha mãe e meu avô eram como sombras. Mal recordo algo de minha mãe. Não parece triste?

— Sinto muito — disse Sasuke aproximando sua cadeira à dela e tomando uma mão de Hinata entre as suas.

— Mais sinto eu. Não só por mim, senão também por minha avó. Não teria sido mais fácil perdoar minha mãe, se sentir feliz de ter uma neta sã?

— Sim, claro que sim. Quem dera pudesse mudar o passado, Hina.

— Quem dera pudesse fazê-lo eu — sorriu Hinata tratando de esquecer —. Era isto o que queria me ensinar?

— Não exatamente — contestou Sasuke abrindo a Bíblia pelo centro, onde tinham umas páginas dedicadas à genealogia familiar, com anotações sobre nascimentos, mortes e casamentos —. Olha.

Hinata ficou atônita. Naquela página estavam escritos todos os dados de três gerações pelo menos, anteriores à de sua mãe. Tudo anotado com detalhes, cronologicamente. Nomes, lugares de nascimento, datas. Estavam também o nome da mãe de Hinata e o seu. Hinata jamais se tinha sentido herdeira de nenhuma tradição familiar, nem sequer sentia que tivesse uma verdadeira família. As lágrimas vieram em seus olhos. Então observou que Sasuke assinalava um dado. Hinata leu cuidadosamente. A anotação dizia: "Ellen Kathleen Sheehan, nascida em Boston em 9 do 9 do 18". A data da morte estava em branco, igual a da mãe de Hinata. Não ficara ninguém para anotá-las, exceto ela.

Hinata leu a linha seguinte: "Shannon Mary Sheehan, nascida em Boston o 9 do 9 do em Boston o 27 do 9 do 18". Hinata alçou a vista atônita.

— Minha avó tinha uma gêmea!

— Sim, e era menina também — assentiu Sasuke sorrindo —. O que aposta que eram idênticas?

— Não posso crer — declarou Hinata se deixando cair no respaldo da cadeira e pegando um copo de água —. Pobre menina! Só viveu dezoito dias. Leu todas as anotações? — perguntou endireitando-se de novo.

— Não. Fiquei estático, quando vi isto — sacudiu Sasuke a cabeça —. Deixei o livro e fiquei andando de um lado para outro, um bom tempo. Em algum dia teremos que advertir nossas filhas de que elas também podem ter gêmeos — acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata pegou a Bíblia e leu cuidadosamente todas as anotações.

— Vamos ver se há mais, em outras gerações. Olha, há outro casal de gêmeos, teve-os a irmã de minha bisavó! Não posso crer que não tivesse notícia de uma coisa assim. Como pode ser que nunca me dissessem nada.

— Pode ser que nem sequer sua mãe soubesse — assinalou Sasuke.

— Sim, é possível. Muito provável, de fato — contestou Hinata afastando a Bíblia e suspirando, cheia de frustração —. Talvez o fato de saber que a família era propensa a ter gêmeos tenha mudado muitas coisas.

— Como que, por exemplo? — perguntou Sasuke colocando-se por trás dela e apoiando pesadamente as mãos em seus ombros, para começar à acariciar e lhe fazer uma massagem —. Eu não penso em mudar nada. Dentro de uns meses você e eu teremos duas preciosas meninas. Suponho que será melhor não lhes pôr o nome de sua avó — acrescentou depois de uma pausa, brincando.

— Depois — contestou Hinata séria.

A sala de jantar ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, enquanto Sasuke continuava fazendo-lhe massagem nos ombros. Lentamente, seus movimentos foram se tornando mais eróticos, mais sensuais. Sasuke deslizou as mãos por seus antebraços e depois afundou os dedos em seus cabelos. Hinata gemeu como um gato satisfeito, sobressaltando-se ao escutar o ruído que ela mesma tinha produzido. O pulso começou a acelerar. Hinata respirou fundo, tratando de acalmar-se, e levantou uma mão para tomar à dele e beijá-la.

— Gosto disso.

Sasuke aproximou-se de seu lado. Lentamente, olhando-a nos olhos, tomou-a pelo cotovelo e a fez ficar em pé. Então colocou as mãos em sua cintura e ela voltou à vista para ele.

— Hina...

Sua voz soou rouca, atropelada. Hinata alçou os braços para rodeá-lo pela nuca, e ele deslizou os braços por sua cintura para estreitá-la contra si, buscando e reclamando seus lábios firmes, profundamente.

Hinata estremeceu. Abriu a boca e sua língua dançou, fazendo sensuais círculos junto à dele, enquanto Sasuke a estreitava com força contra seu peito. Os músculos das pernas de Sasuke estavam duros. Hinata gemeu uma vez mais ao notar sua virilidade toda contra si.

Quanto tempo estivera desejando-o, sem nem sequer se dar conta?, perguntou-se Hinata. O amor a embargava por inteiro, enquanto abandonava-se em seus braços e suas caricias. Hinata esqueceu que estava grávida, esqueceu as recomendações do médico e começou a mexer os quadris fazendo círculos sinuosos contra ele. A excitação cresceu ao notar a resposta de Sasuke. Ele deslizou as mãos por suas costas e colocou as palmas sobre seu traseiro, pressionando-o contra si. Hinata gemeu e se estreitou contra ele, tratando de aproximar-se ainda mais. Mas então ele afastou a boca.

— Chega — disse Sasuke com respiração entrecortada, alterado —. Não... se... mova.

Hinata parou, surpreendida e incapaz de compreender. Sasuke respirava aceleradamente, seu peito alçava-se e caía junto ao dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Sasuke soltou-a e colocou-a de novo no chão. Gemeu ao sentir o corpo de Hinata deslizar-se para abaixo, contra o seu. Agarrou-a e fez-lhe dar um passo atrás.

—Hina...

— Por que não? — perguntou ela alçando a vista para ele, com evidente incomodo.

— Acredite, não é minha escolha — sorriu ele, mostrando também sua frustração —. Não há nada que deseje mais que fazer amor, mas não podemos. Ordens do doutor, lembra?

— Deus! Em que estaria eu pensando? — exclamou Hinata recordando de repente.

— Não pensava — sorriu ele maliciosamente, com olhos brilhantes —. Nem eu. Mal posso esperar o dia em que o médico nos diga que está completamente bem — acrescentou tomando sua mão esquerda para ver os anéis —. Mas a última coisa que desejaria neste mundo é pôr em perigo nossas filhas.

— Tem razão — suspirou Hinata, com os joelhos trêmulos ainda —. Aborrece-me admitir, mas tem razão. Obrigada por parar — acrescentou pondo-se na ponta dos pés e beijando-o brevemente —. Não sei se teria conseguido.

Sasuke gruiu de mau humor, tomou o rosto de Hinata entre suas mãos e a beijou uma última vez com paixão, antes de soltá-la.

— Ótimo. Obrigado por dizer. Já ia ser difícil dormir, sem necessidade de saber...

— Sim, mas que gesto tão nobre por sua parte — riu Hinata tampando a boca e rindo —. É muito romântico...

Hinata interrompeu-se ao ver transformar-se a expressão de Sasuke. Seu comentário tinha sido sumamente estúpido. Jamais devia esquecer que não tinha nada de romântico no acordo matrimonial ao que tinham chegado. Sasuke aclarou a garganta e comentou:

— Será melhor que vá para cama. Está de pé há muito tempo.

— Sim, vou — contestou Hinata apressando-se em escapar, antes que as lágrimas escorregassem por suas bochechas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No início de maio, Hinata e Sasuke foram ao hospital para uma visita guiada especialmente para futuros pais. Hinata era a única mulher grávida do grupo que se notava a barriga. Tinha chegado à hora de comprar roupa. Sasuke fez questão de ir imediatamente depois, e assim o fizeram. De volta a casa, passaram pelo apartamento de Hinata, que ela tinha subarrendado. Por último dirigiram-se a Brookline, a casa de Sasuke.

Hinata sentia que aquele era realmente seu lar, mais do que já tinha sentido outro lugar. Nem sequer em seu apartamento.

Quando menina, jamais tinha sentido que a casa de seus avôs fosse seu lar. Eles simplesmente toleravam sua presença. Voltando a vista atrás, Hinata compreendeu que sua mãe devia de se ter sentido exatamente igual. Os avôs de Hinata tinham morrido enquanto ela estava ainda no colégio, e sua mãe não parecia se ter sentido demasiado afetada. Possivelmente, para ela era demasiado tarde. Era incapaz de recuperar-se e dar um giro a sua vida, Ou talvez, singelamente, carecesse do instinto maternal que tão fortemente sentia Hinata. De um modo ou outro, a morte de sua mãe anos depois, enquanto Hinata cursava no último ano na universidade, também não tinha sido um trauma para ela, por inesperada que fosse. No fundo, Hinata tinha se sentido sozinha durante muito tempo.

Mas jamais voltaria a estar sozinha, pensou. Era surpreendente. E, no entanto era verdade. Ia ser mãe. Ademais, tinha Sasuke. Apesar de que ele não a amasse, apesar de que talvez finalmente quisesse se separar dela, e que quando nascessem suas filhas perdesse o interesse, Hinata esperava que seguissem unidos de alguma forma, que seguissem juntos em outros sentidos, além do físico.

Saber que Sasuke se sentia atraído por ela a enchia de felicidade, mal podia esperar para explorar fisicamente esse desejo. Mas isso não lhe bastava. Almejava seu amor, apesar de saber que era impossível. Mas Hinata sabia reprimir seus sonhos. A vida tinha-lhe ensinado a ser realista, a trabalhar duro para conseguir o que queria. E também a compreender quando o que desejava estava fora de seu alcance. Sasuke, definitivamente, estava fora de seu alcance.

No entanto sempre compartilhariam a suas filhas e talvez, com o tempo Sasuke começasse a preocupar-se também por ela. Pelo bem de suas filhas, claro. Com certeza.

Depois do jantar, Hinata subiu a seu quarto e preparou-se para meter-se na cama. Sentia-se muito melhor, mas seguia cansando-se com facilidade. Estava na cama, lendo um livro sobre gêmeos, quando Sasuke chamou à porta que conectava ambos os dormitórios, através do banheiro.

— Entre — disse Hinata sentada na cama, com os lençóis pela cintura, vestida com uma enorme t-shirt de Sasuke que utilizava para dormir.

Ao vê-lo entrar com uma t-shirt e uma bermuda, Hinata conteve o fôlego. A bermuda mal ocultava sua virilidade. Tinha uns quantos livros na mão.

— Nomes de meninas. Deveríamos começar a pensar nisso. As pessoas do escritório perguntam como as vamos chamar.

— Ainda tem tempo — repôs Hinata dando golpezinhos na colcha, lhe indicando que se sentasse —, mas não seria ruim que começássemos a pensar.

— Há milhares de nomes aqui — continuou Sasuke assinalando os livros, aproximando-se do pé da cama e soltando-os sobre a colcha.

Depois Sasuke arranjou as almofadas e sentou-se, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama. Hinata começou a rir.

— Bom, ainda bem que sabemos que são meninas. Por que não fazemos uma lista com vinte nomes cada um, e depois os lemos?

— Não seja tão organizada. Podemos lê-los todos e anotar os que gostamos.

— Não, impossível — negou Hinata se inclinando para pegar na mesinha dois blocos e dois lápis —. Toma.

Sasuke fez cara de desgosto, mas obedeceu. Começou a ler nomes, e depois de um momento repôs:

— Precisamos seguir alguma regra?

— Regra? A que se refere?

— Quer que os nomes rimem?

— Não, por Deus! De nenhum modo.

—Devem começar os dois pela mesma letra, ter o mesmo número de sílabas?

—Não complique as coisas, simplesmente quero dois nomes que gostemos — alegou Hinata —. Não tem por que ter nada em comum, exceto o fato de que gostemos.

Sasuke assentiu e voltou a ler. Uma hora mais tarde ela deixou o lápis sobre a cama e disse:

— Eu já tenho minha lista. E você?

— Sim, comparemos. Começe você.

— Certo. Que lhe parece Margarita?

— Igual à bebida? Está de brincadeira?

— É um nome espanhol — explicou Hinata —. E muito bonito — acrescentou tirando-o, no entanto, da lista —. Renee, Renata, Lisette, Phoebe.

— Gosto Renee e Lisette. Os outros apague.

Ao terminar de ler as listas ficavam catorze nomes sem tirar.

— Não está ruim, para ser a primeira tentativa. Podemos ter uns dias para pensar, e ver se continuam parecendo bonitos — sugeriu Hinata.

Dois dias mais tarde, Sasuke estava se vestindo para ir trabalhar quando ouviu Hinata o chamar. Sua voz soou-lhe estranha. Sasuke apressou-se a entrar no quarto de Hinata, preocupado. Ela levantou a vista e o olhou, sorridente. Estava sentada na cama com as mãos sobre o ventre.

— Vem, corre!

Sasuke terminou de abotoar a calça e aproximou-se, sentando-se a seu lado. O peso de seu corpo afundou o colchão, de modo que Hinata inclinou-se involuntariamente para ele. Sasuke aproveitou para rodeá-la com um braço, e contestou: — O que ocorre?

— Olha, toca — disse ela agarrando sua mão e a pondo sobre seu ventre, acima da t-shirt.

Sasuke se sobressaltou. Pôs a palma da mão sobre o ventre de Hinata, com o pulso acelerado, e notou que algo se movia dentro.

— Estão se movendo!

— Humm... Por aqui se sente muito melhor — acrescentou Hinata dirigindo a mão de Sasuke para um lado. Durante uns segundos, ambos permaneceram imóveis enquanto os bebês se moviam. Mas para Sasuke aquilo não era suficiente. Agarrou a t-shirt e, antes de levantá-la, perguntou: — Posso?

Hinata assentiu ruborizada. Sasuke respirou fundo, resistindo ao desejo de beijá-la. Levantou a t-shirt e descobriu o ventre. Então pôs uma possessiva mão sobre ela e sentiu os ligeiros movimentos dos bebês. Uma emoção mais intensa do que jamais tinha sentido o embargou. Aquela era a vida que estava feita. Impulsivamente, beijou Hinata no alto da cabeça. Para sua surpresa, ela respondeu com um murmúrio de prazer, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro e aconchegando-se contra ele numa doce intimidade que lhe fez desejar repetir aquele gesto diariamente.

Estiveram assim uns segundos, sentindo o movimento dos bebês, até que ela levantou a cabeça e disse:

— Agora parece que se acalmaram. Sinto toda semana que se movem, mas nunca tanto como hoje.

Sasuke não pôde resistir. Inclinou-se e beijou reverentemente o ventre de Hinata, acariciando sua pele cálida e sedosa por um momento antes de endireitar-se e voltar a colocar-lhe a t-shirt em seu Lugar.

— Sinto muito, mas obrigado por deixar-me compartilhar isso. É... emocionante.

— Sim — afirmou ela aclarando a garganta —. Sasuke pode tocar-me sempre que queira.

— Não — negou ele sentindo que as batidas de seu coração se aceleravam —. Não posso. Não tal e como quero.

— Bem — suspirou ela, assentindo. Aquela resignada renúncia acelerou ainda mais o pulso de Sasuke. Hinata acariciou seu antebraço suavemente deixando um rastro de fogo sobre sua pele —. Mas eu poderia... Tocá-lo, se quisesse.

—O que? —perguntou Sasuke sem dar-se conta de que pronunciava aquela sílaba em voz alta.

Sasuke demorou uns segundos em compreender o que sugeria Hinata, e imediatamente se pôs tenso. Sentia-se incomodado.

— Disse que... — começou a dizer Hinata, com intenção de repetir.

— Já sei o que disse! É só que... que... Demônio, não importa! —exclamou Sasuke passando ambas as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Sasuke — chamou-o ela surpreendida, insegura, esperando que ele a olhasse para continuar —. Estou equivocada, ou pensava em consumar este casamento quando tivéssemos permissão do médico?

— Hina... — contestou ele com voz estrangulada —... Você sabe que a desejo. Não é nenhum segredo. Mas você e eu nem sequer... Não podemos...

— A mim não importa se tivermos que fazer as coisas na ordem contrária — sorriu ela.

Uma nova língua de fogo pareceu percorrer Sasuke. Até fazê-lo sentir-se realmente violento.

— Bem, mulher — disse respirando fundo —, às vezes me pergunto se alguma vez a conhecerei.

— Claro que sim — riu Hinata se pondo em pé tomando-o das mãos e obrigando-o a levantar-se para olhá-lo na cara —. Prometo que sim.

Hinata interpretava mal, de propósito, cada uma de suas palavras, lhes dando um significado sexual que ele nem tinha pretendido, nem podia resistir.

— Tenho que ir trabalhar — afirmou ele, desejando escapar.

Então Hinata se reclinou sobre ele e pressionou o ventre contra a parte mais viril dele, sorrindo. — E quem o impede?

— Você — contestou ele se soltando as mãos para estreitá-la contra si, inclinando a cabeça e buscando seus lábios. Sasuke estava tão excitado e sedento dela que aquele beijo foi uma selvagem e frenética dança de ambas línguas. Depois ele afastou a boca e semeou uma chuva de beijos sobre seu pescoço até o decote. Então mordeu a t-shirt e afastou-a, descobrindo o ombro de Hinata.

— Sasuke — chamou-o lhe afastando a camisa desabotoada para acariciar seu peito nu acima e abaixo.

Hinata desenhou seus músculos com mãos tremulas. Sasuke permitiu que ela apalpasse suas costelas, deslizando suavemente os dedos até encontrar os mamilos, os acariciando e excitando-o ainda mais. Sasuke gemeu, afastou a boca de seu pescoço e buscou os lábios de Hinata para demonstrar-lhe com suas investidas o que realmente queria fazer.

Ela respondeu deslizando ambas as mãos por seu torso, fazendo que seus músculos se contraíssem. E então, para assombro de Sasuke, em lugar de parar ali, Hinata continuou baixando deliberadamente a mão até as cuecas e pressionou sua virilidade até que ele a agarrou pelo braço e a obrigou a se deter.

— Chega!

— Por que? — perguntou ela sorrindo, contra seus lábios.

Por quê? Sasuke não tinha resposta para essa pergunta. Sua mente mal era capaz de pensar. Hinata deslizou a mão que ficara livre de novo sobre ele, mas Sasuke a reteve, levantou ambas as mãos e beijou suas palmas afastando-as de seu corpo.

— Não — disse ele respirando agitadamente tratando de sorrir, apesar do violento que se sentia e do desejo irresistível para deixá-la terminar.

Sasuke olhou-a nos olhos tratou de fazê-la compreender:

— Não me mal interprete, Hina. Não há nada que deseje mais que fazer amor com você, mas... Não quero fazer assim. Quero que quando o façamos, estejamos os dois juntos, o tempo todo — Hinata roçou o ventre contra ele, e Sasuke jurou: — Maldita seja, mereço uma medalha de honra.

Aquele comentário rompeu de algum modo o tenso fio de atração sexual entre os dois. Hinata começou a rir e finalmente deixou que ele a afastasse, jogando-a para trás.

— É muito nobre, senhor Uchiha, mais do que lhe convém. Mas aprecio o gesto — acrescentou colocando uma mão sobre sua bochecha.

A partir desse momento, Sasuke manteve-se afastado dela. Conhecia seus próprios limites. A beijava pudicamente, diariamente, mas evitava que voltassem a surgir àqueles momentos de erótica sensualidade entre os dois.

No princípio do mês de junho Sasuke viu-se obrigado a viajar a Seattle por negócios. Era a primeira vez que deixava sozinha Hinata depois de sua estância no hospital. Ela o olhou com tristeza, com uma expressão que Sasuke não soube interpretar, quando lhe comunicou.

— Talvez venha adiando essa viagem por minha culpa?

— Não, na realidade não — contestou Sasuke faltando ligeiramente à verdade —. Ninguém requereu minha presença com tanta urgência, até este momento.

— Mas normalmente você viaja bem mais do que o fez ultimamente — repôs Hinata.

— Sim, mas tenho estado pensando em deixar de fazê-lo. Durante estas semanas tenho estado fazendo uma prova. Enviei a alguns de meus executivos mais capazes, para ver como se saiam. E não foi mau. Não quero ser um desses pais que consideram que o trabalho é mais importante que a família — acrescentou tomando-a pelos ombros —. Vou começar a delegar responsabilidades de sair em viagem para meus empregados. Terei que seguir viajando de vez em quando, é inevitável, mas ficarei em casa quase o tempo todo. Voltarei quanto antes — continuou sem deixar de observar tristeza e algo indecifrável nos olhos de Hinata —. Lamento não poder ir à próxima consulta do médico.

— Não importa — sorriu ela —. Já sou grandinha, Sakura cuidará de mim. Também essa consulta não é tão importante. Nem sequer é necessário fazer uma ecografia.

— Sim, eu sei. Terá saudades? — perguntou Sasuke vacilante.

— Sim — afirmou ela num sussurro, assentindo sem duvidar com a cabeça, para surpresa de Sasuke.

— Voltarei logo que possa — acrescentou ele estreitando-a em seus braços.

Hinata assentiu cabisbaixa e chorosa. Quando ele a soltou, Hinata deu um passo atrás e acrescentou:

— Não se preocupe por mim, ultimamente estou muito sensível e emotiva.

Mas Sasuke se preocupava. Detestava abandoná-la, mas sabia que não podia lhe confessar isso. A forma em que Hinata se tinha aferrado a ele o enternecia até limites inesperados. Sasuke deu um passo adiante, atraiu-a uma vez mais para si e a beijou, antes de dizer:

— Voltarei antes que se dê conta.

Mas não foi assim. Sasuke esteve fora nove dias. Para Hinata, foi uma eternidade. No segundo dia, após a ida de Sasuke, Hinata foi ao médico. Uma vez mais este lhe diminuiu consideravelmente a medicação, mas nessa ocasião, para sua surpresa e alívio, as náuseas não voltaram a aparecer. E teve outra novidade, bem mais excitante ainda. Hinata mal podia esperar o regresso de Sasuke.

Todas as noites, as oito em ponto, ele telefonava, passasse o que passasse. Ela sabia que devia lhe custar um grande esforço porque, com a diferença horária, para ele não eram mais que cinco. Depois da consulta, Sasuke a encheu perguntas sobre o peso e o crescimento das meninas, sobre a medicação. Ela respondeu com paciência, e lhe perguntou a sua vez pelos negócios. Então ele lhe perguntou pela galeria e pelo empréstimo que tinha solicitado.

— Não esperava que se respondessem por fim nesta semana?

— Sim, não me concederam — respondeu Hinata.

— Maldita seja! Que passa na cabeça dessa gente?

— Eu muito menos que sei — disse ela antes de desligar.

E era verdade. A casa parecia-lhe muito grande, sem ele. Sakura e ela seguiam jogando como sempre, mas a ausência de Sasuke tinha deixado um vazio que se sentia incapaz de encher. Então foi quando Hinata compreendeu que isso era o que sempre tinha tido saudades em seu apartamento. Tinha-o decorado tratando de enchê-lo, mas nunca tinha sido mais que o lugar no que se deixava cair depois de uma dura jornada de trabalho. De repente Hinata começou a suspeitar que talvez, de solteira, se tinha lançado de cheio no trabalho tratando simplesmente de encher esse vazio, a fim de evitar voltar a uma casa solitária.

Sasuke tinha mudado sua vida. Tinha-lhe feito compreender que era uma família, conhecer o que se sentia quando, ao voltar a casa, alguém se perguntava pela jornada com verdadeiro interesse. Que fazer, quando nascessem as meninas? Não podia abandonar a galeria, era uma estupidez pensar que seu futuro econômico estava assegurado. Se Sasuke cansava-se dela... Mal era capaz sequer de suportar a ideia. Hinata jamais teria abandonado Sasuke por sua própria vontade, nem estava disposta a privar suas filhas de uma família e um lar. Mas a verdade era que Sasuke tinha todos os ases na mão.

Assim que, uma vez mais, a pergunta seguia sendo a mesma: que fazer, quando nascessem as meninas? Sempre tinha pensado seguir trabalhando, contratar a uma babá. De repente a ideia lhe desagradava. Bastaria trabalhar meia jornada, para manter a galeria?

Hinata deu voltas e mais voltas à ideia. Talvez pudesse dar mais responsabilidades a Shion. E ainda que expandisse o negócio, o qual lhe parecia a cada dia menos provável.

Apesar dos telefonemas noturnos de Sasuke, os dias eram muito longos. Hinata começou a deitar-se na cama dele, simplesmente para se sentir mais perto. O médico tinha-lhe dado permissão para trabalhar cinco dias por semana, ainda que em meia jornada, de maneira que passava menos tempo em casa. Não obstante, estava tão aborrecida que às vezes fazia coisas ridículas. Como ficar horas e horas no futuro quarto das meninas, pensando em como decorá-lo. Ou fazer uma lista de cor dos móveis e objetos da cada habitação da casa. À oitava noite, quando Sasuke ligou, Hinata lhe contou que lhe tinha ocorrido um nome para uma das meninas.

— Sim? Qual?

— Olívia.

— Olívia — repetiu ele —. Gosto. Estava em minha lista.

— Está bem, já temos um.

— Eu também tenho pensado em nomes — repôs ele —. Que se parece Helena?

— Helena, muito bonito. Olívia e Helena... Soam bem, juntos.

— Percebe que provavelmente acabemos as chamando Livvie e Lanie?

— É verdade, deixe-me pensar.

— A mim parecem bem — riu ele.

Ao desligar, Hinata sorriu. Mas o sorriso apagou-se em seguida de seus lábios. Sasuke não lhe tinha dito que tinha saudades tantas vezes como ela. Seguramente tinha recebido milhares de propostas de outras mulheres, mais delgadas que ela. E, ainda que não o cresse capaz de lhe ser infiel, sim temia no dia em que ele lamentasse ter se casado com uma mulher que não amava.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sasuke entrou em casa pela porta de trás. Era uma sorte que não tivessem cão, pensou. Estava nervoso. Chegava dois dias antes do previsto, tendo apressado seus empregados de Seattle que, para se livrarem dele, tinham trabalhado contra o relógio. Mas não importava. Só queria voltar a casa com Hinata. Tinha ligado do aeroporto para dizer-lhe que estava a caminho, mas que não o esperasse acordada porque chegaria tarde.

Sasuke deixou a mala no vestíbulo e subiu as escadas discretamente. O dormitório de Hinata estava junto ao seu, e não queria aborrecê-la. Na realidade, Sasuke desejava acordá-la. Ardentemente. O que não teria dado por poder se deslizar na cama com ela? Perguntou-se Sasuke enquanto passava por diante da porta dela, fechada, e entrava em seu dormitório. E não só pelo sexo, ainda que não tivesse posto objeções, apenas para poder a abraçar, para ficar dormindo simplesmente, com ela nos braços. Somente a ideia produzia-lhe calafrios, enquanto despia-se. Não via nada. Saía luz pela fresta do banheiro, cuja porta estava fechada. Hinata gostava que o banheiro estivesse quente, por isso deixava sempre a lareira acesa.

Nu, Sasuke atravessou o quarto até o banheiro e, depois de assegurar-se de que não tinha ninguém, entrou e tomou uma ducha. Estremeceu ao sentir a água deslizar por todo seu corpo, desejou que fossem as mãos de Hinata. Secou-se, enrolou uma toalha na cintura, e observou a porta fechada do dormitório dela. Teria gostado que dela lhe desse as boas-vindas. Depois de uns instantes de vacilação, desiludido, apagou as luzes do banheiro e voltou a seu dormitório. Atirou a toalha ao solo, buscou os lençóis para meter-se na cama e... E quase saltou ao escutar uma voz feminina dizer:

— Já era hora.

— Hina! No nome de... Assustou-me! — exclamou ao fim relaxando —. Que está fazendo aqui?

— Esperando você — contestou ela com voz sussurrante e sugestiva.

Ao ouvir aquele tom de voz Sasuke, que sempre se excitava só em pensar nela, se voltou louco. Esteve a ponto de lançar-se sobre Hinata, mas imediatamente pensou melhor e optou por recolher a toalha do solo e voltar a pôr-lha à cintura. Sabia que não devia começar algo que, depois, não poderia parar.

— Esperando-me para o que? — perguntou enquanto seus olhos iam-se acostumando à escuridão, começando a ver a silhueta de Hinata embaixo dos lençóis.

— Para que venha para a cama — contestou ela se levantando e se pondo de joelhos, de cara a ele.

Um novo choque sacudiu a Sasuke quando foi capaz de discernir o que Hinata usava. Ou melhor, o que não usava. Apesar da escassa luz, procedente do banheiro, Sasuke pôde observar que a camisola era tão fina que, igualmente, poderia não ter usado nada, Hinata se encostou contra ele e Sasuke a rodeou com ambos os braços para segurá-la. Respirou fundo ao sentir sua figura cálida pressionar-se contra ele e disse: — Suponho que isto significa que se alegra de ver-me.

Hinata sentia-se muito bem junto a ele. O pulso de Sasuke acelerou-se mais, enquanto ela se derretia contra ele, pressionando sua virilidade excitada entre os dois. Sasuke gemeu em voz alta. Hinata enterrou a cara em seu pescoço e inalou profundamente sua fragrância.

— Oh, Sasuke, tive tantas saudades!

— Eu também tive saudades — contestou ele tenso —. Deus, Hina, não é que não aprecie estas boas-vindas, mas...

— Mas esta não é as boas-vindas — o interrompeu ela alçando a cabeça e beijando sua mandíbula —. Isso virá depois.

— A que se refere? — perguntou Sasuke enquanto seu corpo se tencionava ao máximo.

Hinata se derreteu em seus braços chegando ainda mais perto, e Sasuke reprimiu o desejo de gritar. Então ela contestou ao fim:

— O médico deu-me luz verde.

— Luz verde — repetiu Sasuke perguntando-se, rogando para que isso significasse o que ele acreditava —. Totalmente? Sem... Restrições?

— Sem restrições — sacudiu a cabeça Hinata —. Disse-me...

Mas Hinata não pôde terminar de lhe contar o que tinha dito o médico. Sasuke tomou-a nos braços com cuidado e tampou sua boca com os lábios, introduzindo a língua entre os dela profunda, suavemente, e beijando-a, tal e qual, desejava lhe fazer amor. Suavemente, mas a toda velocidade, a deitou na cama e se colocou junto a ela sem deixar de beijá-la. Sasuke tinha uma mão embaixo de seu pescoço, sujeitando-a fortemente contra ele, enquanto com a outra lhe agarrava o pulso e acariciava sua pele, deslizando um dedo pelo decote. Suas línguas se enredaram e saborearam, revelando ambos a urgência, a necessidade e o alívio de estar perto. Sasuke deslizou a boca por seu pescoço, beijando seu rosto, sua testa, suas pálpebras. Ao pousar diminutos beijos sobre a ponta do nariz de Hinata, sentiu os lábios dela no pescoço, e seu fôlego sussurrante:

— Bem vindo em casa.

Uma vez mais Sasuke voltou a assaltar sua boca, retomando aqueles beijos profundos, irresistíveis, e sujeitando seu corpo enquanto dava-lhe prazer. Desejava que estivesse pronta para ele. Não, mais que pronta, desejava que Hinata estivesse desesperada por ele, quando por fim a fizesse sua.

Sasuke deslizou uma mão para baixo, cada vez mais baixo, roçando aquele corpo feminino até agarrar por inteiro um seio. Acariciou-o e moldou-o, estimulando seu mamilo e gemendo ao mesmo tempo. Os braços de Hinata acariciavam suas costas, mas de repente se aferraram firmemente a sua cabeça inclinando-a para abaixo para oferecer-lhe o seio.

Então ele a saboreou com a língua, lambeu o mamilo rígido e acariciou a aureola longamente, fazendo círculos, até tomar todo o seio em sua boca e começar a sugar. Hinata arqueou as costas e enterrou os pés no colchão, tratando de respirar. A forma de abandono de Hinata, tão erótica, esteve a ponto de acabar com as boas intenções de Sasuke que, levantando ligeiramente a cabeça, perguntou:

— Desejo-a, está segura de que é isto que quer?

— Completamente — disse ela com as mãos enredadas em seus cabelos. Hinata se arqueou mais produzindo um gemido, enquanto ele lhe acariciava o mamilo uma outra vez —. Sasuke — gemeu ela uma vez mais —. Não me faça esperar muito.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Sasuke, que alongou uma mão pelo seu ventre e sentiu que o fôlego lhe cortava ao atingir o suave, ralo pelo entre as pernas de Hinata. Ela se movia incansavelmente, pressionava os quadris contra ele. Sasuke sentia-se embargado por ela, pelo instante, pelo fato de compreender que por fim seria sua. Após tantos anos.

Desejava dizer-lhe que a amava, enquanto abria suas pernas com mão tremula. Mas era incapaz de pronunciar as palavras. Hinata tinha se mostrado tão receosa quando mencionara pela primeira vez o casamento, que imaginava que se lhe confessasse seu amor ela se assustaria. E o último que desejava, enquanto deslizava os dedos por seu corpo úmido e cálido, era romper a magia daquele momento.

Sasuke continuou acariciando Hinata acima e abaixo até encontrar o ponto mais proeminente entre suas pernas e massageá-lo fazendo círculos suavemente. Então ela conteve o fôlego e gemeu.

— Ah, gosta? — perguntou ele.

Sasuke tinha ainda uma mão embaixo de sua nuca, seguia inclinado para ela, e buscou seus lábios antes que pudesse sequer responder, beijando-a com a mesma maciez com que acariciava todo seu corpo. Estava tão excitado que mal podia se controlar. Hinata sustentava seu corpo viril sobre uma perna, movendo-se embaixo dele. Ela deslizou as mãos desde sua nuca até o peito. Em seguida, no entanto, se aferrou a ele com força enquanto Sasuke a levava cada vez mais alto, para o cume do prazer. Breves gemidos e murmúrios saíam de sua garganta, com cada uma das caricias de Sasuke. Hinata movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, desesperada.

— Não, não... Quero senti-lo.

— Que? — perguntou ele reduzindo a velocidade de suas caricias —. O que quer?

Hinata deslizou as mãos desde seus cabelos até os ombros, e depois mais abaixo, até a cintura, antes de rogar:

— Quero você... Dentro de mim.

Instantaneamente, Sasuke retirou a mão de baixo de sua nuca e pôs-se de joelhos, abrindo as pernas de Hinata e colocando-as aos lados, sobre as suas, enquanto as partes mais íntimas de ambos entravam num doce contato. Sasuke estremeceu.

— Não quero lhe fazer mal.

— Não me fará mal — contestou ela abrindo os braços para ele —. Agora, por favor.

Sasuke voltou a estremecer, esteve a ponto de jogar tudo a perder, ao ouvir seus pedidos. Por fim colocou-se em posição e lentamente, muito lentamente, penetrou-a.

— Hina... — a voz de Sasuke mal era mais que um som gutural, um gemido, enquanto sentia uma íntima satisfação —. Não posso... Esperar mais.

— Não espere.

Sasuke começou a mover-se e a investir suavemente, cuidadosamente, uma e outra vez. Hinata gemeu e envolveu-o com as pernas pela cintura. Aquele gesto introduziu-o mais profundamente dentro dela. E de repente o mundo estalou. Sasuke inclinou-se para frente, preparou-se para aquela sensação, e Hinata alçou os quadris incrementando ainda mais o prazer. Ela voltou a gritar, a gemer de prazer, e Sasuke sentiu que por fim perdia o controle. Pôs uma mão entre os dois, acima de seus corpos unidos, e observou os olhos de Hinata abrir-se enormemente, apesar da escassa luz, enquanto ela se convulsionava. O empurrava freneticamente com os quadris para frente, causando em ambos uma satisfação profunda. Enquanto liberava-se em seu interior e sentia corno Hinata apertava os músculos meio a ele. Finalmente, quando passaram as últimas ondas de prazer, ambos permaneceram quietos e em silêncio, exceto por suas respirações entrecortadas.

Depois de uns instantes, Sasuke deslizou-se a seu lado na cama para evitar que ela sentisse excessivamente a pressão de seu corpo. Abraçou-a, inclinou-se para ela e tomou sua boca num longo e doce beijo antes de cair rendido sobre a cama. Tudo tinha sido tal e qual ele esperava. E se ficava algum rincão de seu coração que ela ainda não possuísse, a generosidade e o carinho que Hinata demonstrou ao lhe devolver o beijo, o conquistou. Até o ponto de fazê-lo perguntar-se se ela não chegaria a amá-lo algum dia.

O corpo de Hinata se convulsionou por inteiro ante aquela forma de possuí-la. Preguiçosamente, ela se virou para ele e pôs a palma da mão sobre o coração de Sasuke. Sentia-se embargada de amor pelo homem com o que tinha compartilhado tantas coisas na vida e com o que por fim, compartilhava tudo. Hinata teve que morder a língua para não lhe confessar seus sentimentos. Custava-lhe muito recordar que, ainda que Sasuke se preocupasse por ela e desfrutasse de seu corpo, ainda levava Cho em seu coração.

— Alegro-me de que tenha voltado.

— Eu também me alegro — contestou ele sorrindo.

— Aposto que sim — riu ela.

Sasuke voltou-se para ela e a estreitou em seus braços fortemente, dizendo:

— Detesto separar-me de você.

— E eu detesto estar longe de você — contestou ela comovida por sua veemência —. Mas não tinha porque se preocupar, estou bem. Sakura teria lhe ligado se tivesse tido algum problema.

— Não o digo porque estivesse preocupado — disse então ele beijando seu olho —. Tive saudades, Hina. Não posso imaginar a vida sem você.

Hinata ficou atônita. Um prazer muito diferente ao que acabava de sentir a embargou. E a esperança reavivou. Seria possível que Sasuke esquecesse o passado e começasse a amá-la? Sua voz soava diferente de outras vezes, tinha algo que nunca antes tinha ouvido. Mas dava-lhe medo nomeá-lo. Hinata se agarrou contra ele e fechou os olhos, se sentindo esperançosa.

Depois daquela noite seus encontros fizeram-se habituais, e Sasuke foi mais feliz nessas semanas do que tinha sido em toda sua vida. Hinata trabalhava só meio período, pelas tardes. Quando ele chegava em casa à noite, ela tinha tomado banho e lhe perguntava pelo trabalho com interesse. Depois do jantar viam televisão, conversavam ou discutiam sobre a decoração do quarto infantil. E depois... Depois chegava o momento que Sasuke mais esperava, desde o instante de abrir os olhos pela manhã.

Segundo parecia, sua recém estreada felicidade era evidente, porque todo mundo lhe comentava algo ou o felicitava, aonde quer que fosse.

Num dia Sasuke abandonava um restaurante, após comer, quando um homem o chamou ao passar. Era o senhor Brockhiser, o presidente do Boston Savings Bank, encarregado do departamento de empréstimos, além de amigo de Sasuke.

— Alegro-me de vê-lo, Sasuke — disse Mort estreitando-lhe a mão —. Emily e eu queríamos se dar os parabéns, por seu recente casamento.

— Obrigado, Mort, tudo bem com sua família?

— Bem, bem. O pequeno termina este ano a universidade. Talvez você e sua mulher queiram vir jantar uma noite com Emily e comigo. Onde conheceu à dama? Emily morre pelos detalhes.

— Crescemos juntos — contestou Sasuke —. Seu nome de solteira é Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga.

— Hyuuga, da Hyuuga Gallery? — perguntou Mort sem dissimular sua surpresa.

— A mesma.

— Faz um mês pediu-nos um empréstimo. Fui visitar sua loja. É maravilhosa. Teria gostado de conceder-lhe o crédito, mas já sabe como se mostra a comissão ultimamente. As finanças não eram precisamente o seu forte — riu Mort —. Ainda que suponha que agora sim lhe vai bem.

— Hinata é uma mulher muito independente, e é uma excelente vendedora — comentou Sasuke —. Se eu fosse você, respaldaria tudo o que ela se propusesse.

— Humm — assentiu Mort —. Bem, uma noite destas nos vemos para jantar.

— Sim, acho que Hinata gostaria, mas será melhor esperar. Esperamos gêmeas.

— Deus meu! — exclamou Mort abrindo enormemente os olhos —. Vai estar muito ocupado!

— Eu sei.

As semanas e as estações foram passando. A primavera deu lugar ao verão, e Hinata começou a engordar e a engordar, enquanto os bebês cresciam em seu ventre. Ainda podiam fazer amor, e para delícia de Sasuke, Hinata demonstrava ter muita imaginação e bastante agilidade apesar do que seu estado sugeria. Depois, quando deitavam juntos sobre a cama, o coração de Sasuke inchava até quase estalar, tratando de ocultar seus sentimentos.

Uma noite, Sasuke deu a tarde livre a Sakura e voltou pra casa antes da hora para preparar uma surpresa para Hinata. Tinha comprado rosas, e Sakura tinha deixado o jantar feito. Sasuke tinha-a chamado por telefone pela manhã para pedir-lhe que pusesse a mesa com candelabros no terraço. Ao chegar, comprovou que tinha feito algo mais que pôr a mesa. Pratos de porcelana fina, copos de vinho e de água, velas, e dois enormes candelabros estrategicamente situados. Sasuke colocou as rosas num jarro sobre uma mesa e observou que tinha até champanhe. Perfeito, tudo era perfeito.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Estava decidido. Por fim o faria. Diria a Hinata que a amava. Que a tinha amado sempre, e que o fazia o homem mais feliz da Terra. E, se não se equivocava com respeito aos sentimentos que acreditava ver crescer entre eles dois, Hinata lhe diria que ela lhe correspondia. E então sua vida seria completa.

Sasuke abandonou o terraço e dirigiu-se a seu dormitório para tomar uma ducha e mudar de roupa. Hinata amava-o, estava quase seguro. Ou isso, ou era a melhor estrela de Hollywood. Sasuke buscou uma caixa de fósforos pelas gavetas de seu quarto. Tinha um isqueiro no salão, mas estava seguro de que tinha fósforos por alguma parte... Provavelmente no quarto de Hinata. Sakura passava a vida acendendo velas de cheiro. Sasuke buscou na mesinha do dormitório de Hinata e por fim abriu o armário. Ao ir recolher uns fósforos, um papel sobre a cômoda chamou sua atenção. Sasuke abriu-o. A letra era de Hinata. E, enquanto lia-o, a incredulidade e o choque fez presa nele, se transformando por segundos numa tremenda dor. Aparador: um serviço de chá Kirk — Stezfj —Stezfj para doze pessoas, duas toalhas de mesa irlandesas, vinte e quatro taças de vinho. Vitrina: copas de cristal de água, de champanhe, e duas classes diferentes de copos para vinho... Tinha várias folhas de papel. Eram listas de cada uma das habitações de sua casa, com seu conteúdo correspondente. Hinata tinha estado fazendo um inventario completo. Sasuke voltou a deixar as folhas exatamente onde às tinha encontrado. Mal podia respirar enquanto fechava a gaveta e voltava através do banheiro a seu dormitório. Tinha sido um completo idiota, disse-se amargamente. Desde o princípio sabia que Hinata não se casava com ele por amor e, o pensando bem, sua posição econômica devia ter muito que ver com a decisão de o eleger como pai para seus filhos.

— Sasuke! Onde está?

Sasuke respirou fundo. Não estava preparado para enfrentar ela. Mas não tinha escolha.

— Aqui, em cima — gritou —. No quarto.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, escutando os passos de Hinata nas escadas, entrando em seu próprio dormitório, e indo a seu encontro através do banheiro.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — perguntou ela jubilosa com o rosto iluminado e mais belo que nunca.

— O que?

— Concederam-me o empréstimo! Hyuuga Gallery vai expandir-se! —exclamou lançando-se a seus braços —. Oh, Sasuke, estou tão contente!

— É estupendo — contestou Sasuke agarrando-a pela cintura automaticamente, tratando de aparentar naturalidade. Depois se soltou e foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos, fingindo estar ocupado —. E quando pensa começar?

— Imediatamente — contestou ela o seguindo, sorrindo. Sasuke olhou-a e observou certa confusão em seu rosto —. Já falei com o dono do local que ocupa a galeria. Quero alugar-lhe também o do lado, e tirar a parede que os separa. Acho que não me porá nenhuma exigência.

— Então tudo arranjado — disse Sasuke se esforçando por sorrir —. Tem fome? Pode contar-me tudo durante o jantar.

— Estou morta de fome, mas acho que teremos que preparar sozinhos. Sakura não está em casa, e a mesa não está posta.

— Ah, pedi a Sakura que pusesse a mesa no terraço — teve que confessar Sasuke. Se tivesse chegado Hinata uns minutos mais tarde... —. Irei preparar o jantar e o levarei no carrinho.

— Bem, me dá uns minutos para que me troque.

Sasuke foi à cozinha, contente de escapar daquela situação ainda que só por uns minutos. Era um idiota, voltou a repetir-se em silêncio. Como podia ter achado que Hinata se preocupava por ele? O fato de que desfrutassem do sexo juntos não significava que ela sentisse nada. Sasuke colocou a comida no carrinho e subiu ao terraço. Depois fingiu ocupar-se com a mesa, enquanto ela chegava. Hinata demorou em subir menos do que ele esperava.

— Que encantador! — exclamou ela —. É tão... romântico.

— Já conhece Sakura, acho que desta vez exagerou um pouco — contestou Sasuke com naturalidade —. É bonito, mas os candelabros ficam excessivos.

Sasuke recolheu os candelabros da mesa e levou-os ao extremo oposto do terraço. Depois afastou as velas, e voltou a levá-las a seu lugar habitual. Em relação às flores e ao vinho não pôde fazer nada.

Quando por fim se atreveu a olhar Hinata, ela parecia confusa, estranha. Provavelmente sentia-se aliviada. Ao ver o romantismo da mesa, seguramente teria temido que ele fosse cometer uma estupidez. Como por exemplo, lhe falar de amor...

Mas era melhor deixar de pensar desse modo. Afinal de contas, ele queria Hinata, queria ter filhos, e tinha conseguido ambas as coisas. E jamais tinha esperado seu amor.

— Sente-se e conte-me tudo — disse Sasuke lhe segurando a cadeira, tomando assento e afastando as flores como se lhe incomodassem, com toda naturalidade.

— Vai abrir o vinho? — perguntou Hinata depois de uns instantes de vacilação.

— Ora... Não pensava em fazer, supõe-se que não deve beber. Não sei em que estaria pensando Sakura.

— Um copo não pode me fazer nenhum dano.

— Não quero me arriscar — objetou Sasuke sem se atrever a olhar —. Deixaremos à celebração para quando tenha ampliado a galeria.

— Algo errado?

— Em absoluto — contestou Sasuke esforçando-se por olhá-la —. Conta.

— Bem, vamos ver... — começou Hinata sem deixar por um momento de observá-lo —... o que queres saber?

— Quem se concedeu o empréstimo?

— O banco Boston Savings, pode acreditar? Quando pedi, o senhor Brockhiser se mostrou muito educado, mas inflexível.

Não podia ser uma casualidade, pensou Sasuke. O fato de que tivesse se encontrado com Mort Brockhiser, e seu banco finalmente lhe tivesse concedido o empréstimo devia ter, evidentemente, alguma relação.

— E contou-lhe por que mudaram de opinião?

— Não, eu também não lhe perguntei. Só me disse que tinha pensado, e que se alegrava de que por fim a comissão de empréstimos tivesse mudado de opinião — sorriu Hinata —. Estou muito contente para me preocupar com qual foi a razão, contanto que me deem esse empréstimo.

Sasuke alegrou-se, e decidiu não lhe contar nada da conversa que tinha mantido com Mort. Afinal de contas eles só tinham trocado algumas palavras, ele não era o responsável por sua mudança de opinião. Ademais, Hinata não tinha se casado com ele pelas vantagens financeiras que o enlace lhe oferecia?

* * *

Opaaaa, dois em um dia. Haha'

Preciso acabar antes das aulas voltarem :/

Kiss :*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sasuke comportava-se de um modo estranho. Depois do jantar, quase a tinha jogado fora da cozinha, argumentando que ele se ocuparia dos pratos e que era melhor que ela se preparasse para ir para a cama. Em outras ocasiões, quando Sakura não estava, sempre tinham ficado juntos. Hinata suspeitava que Sasuke queria se afastar dela, e isso lhe doía. Desde que tinham começado a fazer amor, ela estava convencida de que tinham conseguido vencer outra barreira a mais e criar uma nova intimidade entre os dois. Mas, naquela noite, Sasuke comportava-se como se não quisesse estar com ela.

E que demônios tinha se passado com o jantar? Ao sair para o terraço e vê-lo tão romanticamente decorado, Hinata tinha sentido que o coração se apertava. Não podia evitar suspeitar que Sasuke tivesse pedido a Sakura que preparasse tudo para, depois, mudar de opinião. Mas por que razão?

Era deprimente. Hinata olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. E, pensando em coisas deprimentes, quanto tempo demoraria Sasuke em se cansar de fazer amor com uma mulher a quem nem sequer podia rodear por inteiro pela cintura? Hinata se desnudou e meteu-se em seu lado da enorme cama que compartilhava fazia semanas com Sasuke. Estava lendo quando ele entrou no quarto.

— Alegro-me de que tenha chegado, estava quase dormindo. Sasuke não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu ausente. Esvaziou os bolsos, tirou a roupa e meteu-se na cama. Instantes depois apagou a luz de sua mesa, e ela o imitou. Hinata esperou que Sasuke alongasse ambos os braços para estreitá-la, mas ele somente pôs uma mão sobre seu ventre e perguntou: — Moveram-se muito hoje?

— Bastante, mas agora estão quietinhas — contestou Hinata pondo a mão sobre a dele —. Ocorreu algo hoje no escritório, que lhe tenha deixado de mau humor?

— Não, por que diz?

— Não sei, parece... Desanimado.

— Sim, hoje foi um dia um pouco cinza — Sasuke encolheu os ombros, começando a acariciar seu ventre —. Está bem, fisicamente?

— Enorme — riu ironicamente Hinata, ao compreender que a recusava —. Não sei que vai ser de mim, quando ficar mais gorda ainda. Nem sequer posso achar que vá engordar mais, apesar de saber que será assim.

Hinata estava convencida de que algo não ia bem, mas não sabia que mais fazer para lhe demonstrar que queria compartilhar com ele. Não obstante a preocupação começou a passar enquanto desfrutava das caricias de Sasuke em seu ventre. Fazia círculos cada vez mais amplos, até que sua mão lhe roçou os seios. Em seu estado, sua pele era tão sensível que o mínimo contato a excitava. Hinata conteve o fôlego com um gemido de prazer.

— Tem uma pele tão suave — respirou ele —. Tão delicada. Encanta-me tocá-la.

— E a mim me encanta que me toque — respondeu ela se voltando para ele para beijá-lo, resistindo ao impulso de lhe confessar que o amava. No entanto Sasuke não a deixou se voltar para ele. Em lugar disso, a fez se virar em sentido contrário e a abraçou por trás, encurralando-a contra seu corpo e deitando sua cabeça. Sasuke flexionou os joelhos para acima os pondo em contato com as pernas de Hinata. Seu corpo viril começou a excitar-se contra o traseiro dela, com o movimento. Colocou uma mão sobre seu ventre, e Hinata estremeceu com o erotismo da postura. Depois ele deslizou os dedos por baixo da perna superior de Hinata e moveu-a para pô-la sobre as suas. Hinata gemeu. O pressionava para frente firmemente, entre suas pernas. Hinata gemeu. A mão de Sasuke acariciava seu ventre acima e abaixo, abraçava seus seios e roçava eroticamente seus mamilos. Hinata começou a mover-se excitada contra ele, tinha o pulso acelerado. Então ele levantou a cabeça e começou a mordiscar e lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha. Depois traçou um trajeto de beijos por seu pescoço até o ombro, e ao mesmo tempo deslizou a mão para o pelo do púbis para acariciá-lo.

Ao notar um dedo, em seu interior, entre as pernas, Hinata gritou de prazer e enterrou a cabeça na almofada. Então ele a penetrou de cheio com o dedo. Hinata começou a agitar desesperadamente os quadris e ele gemeu junto a seu ouvido. Ela alongou uma mão para trás e o acariciou. Buscou seu corpo viril e puxou-o para frente, ansiando em completar a união. Sasuke colocou de novo a mão sobre seu ventre para sujeitá-la com firmeza e por fim penetrou-a. De imediato começou a mover-se. Lentamente, repetiu uma e outra vez o movimento até que ela voltou o rosto para ele e rogou:

— Mais depressa!

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada profunda e contestou:

— Certeza de que tem pressa?

Hinata alongou de novo a mão para trás e pressionou o traseiro contra ele, mas Sasuke capturou sua mão e lhe levou de novo adiante do peito, enquanto a sujeitava com a outra. Sem deixar de penetrá-la e de mover-se, Sasuke baixou a mão que lhe ficava livre e começou a acariciar outra vez entre as pernas. Hinata sentiu que o clímax se acercava. Dentro dela, o corpo de Sasuke, sumamente rígido, começou a se liberar em seu interior. Sasuke a pressionou com força e jazeu-se em seu interior com uma convulsão, gemendo.

Os corpos de ambos, suados, recuperaram lentamente a calma. Sasuke alongou a mão e atirou dos lençóis sem mover-se, sem apartar-se dela. Beijou sua nuca, mas quando Hinata quis se dar a volta lhe impediu, dizendo em sussurros:

— Durma, coraçãozinho.

Hinata se deitou de novo na mesma postura e fechou os olhos preocupada. A distância que ele tinha querido impor entre eles parecia ter se desvanecido, com o fogo da paixão, mas Hinata continuava sentindo que algo não ia bem. Os sentimentos de Sasuke por ela tinham mudado. E não para bem.

Com vinte e quatro semanas de gravidez, a ecografia confirmou que os bebês estavam bem. Para primeiros de setembro Hinata estava com trinta e duas semanas, e tudo continuava igual.

—Amanhã tenho que ir ao médico outra vez — recordou Hinata a Sasuke.

Depois daquela estranha noite, as coisas entre ambos iam bem, ainda que de vez em quando Hinata se sentisse frustrada ante a distância emocional que Sasuke parecia decidido a impor entre os dois. Fisicamente sua relação continuava sendo apaixonada, mas Hinata notava algo... Algo que nem sequer sabia definir. E estava segura de que não era somente produto de sua imaginação.

— Sim, eu sei — sorriu Sasuke levantando mal a cabeça do jornal —. Tenho anotado em minha agenda. Voltarei para casa e lhe acompanharei. Acho que este fim de semana deveríamos terminar de preparar o quarto das meninas. Já sei que tudo vai bem, mas é melhor estar preparados, porque se aproxima o parto — acrescentou Sasuke dobrando o jornal e o deixando sobre a mesa.

— Mas se o parto adiantar-se — advertiu Hinata séria—, os bebês não poderão voltar a casa imediatamente.

— Não seja pessimista — comentou Sasuke pondo-se em pé e se acercando de Hinata, sentada, lendo.

Sasuke tomou-a pelos braços e fazer levantar-se para estreitá-la em seus braços. No entanto não buscou sua boca como fazia antes, constantemente. Fora da cama, Sasuke evitava a intimidade entre os dois.

Segundo os médicos, os bebês estavam sãos e cresciam com normalidade. Isso era bom para eles, mas não tanto para Hinata, que se sentia como uma baleia. Era-lhe impossível pôr calças ou amarrar os sapatos, e cansava-se só em subir umas escadas.

— Kami-sama que as próximas semanas passassem rapidamente — comentou Hinata apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke —. Estou cansada de sentir-me feia e gorda. Estou cansada de que me doa as costas e de que me inchem os pés. E estou cansada de estar cansada.

— Eu sei — contestou Sasuke acariciando-lhe as costas —. Logo passará, e voltará a ser você mesma.

— Isso lhe fará feliz?

— Me alegrarei por você, mas eu lhe acho maravilhosa, tal e qual está — contestou Sasuke pondo um dedo embaixo de seu queixo e alçando seu rosto para olhá-la nos olhos —. Sempre me pareceu linda Hina. Não há um dia, desde que tinha treze anos, que não conseguisse me tirar o fôlego.

Hinata sentiu que o coração parava, ante a sinceridade daquela confissão. Estava lhe dizendo Sasuke que a amava, ou simplesmente que sempre o tinha excitado?

— E por que não me disse nunca nada?

— Estava com esse jogador de futebol — contestou Sasuke depois de fazer um gesto depreciativo, afastando-se dela —. Que chance eu teria tido?

— Não... Não sei — disse Hinata com sinceridade, feliz e ao mesmo tempo... Doente. Não, doente não era a palavra, mas também não enfadada. Na realidade sentia-se magoada —. Então você...?

— Sasuke — interrompeu-a Sakura abrindo a porta. Ambos se voltaram para ele —. Desculpem-me. Há algumas coisas que quero que revise Sasuke. Tirei-as ontem do armário, ao fazer limpeza. Pode ser que tenha algo que queira guardar.

— Bem — disse Sasuke se dirigindo a Hinata —. Quer vir revisar comigo?

Hinata assentiu, compreendendo que o instante de sinceridade tinha passado e que não voltaria a surgir outro, enquanto ela não lhe revelasse seus sentimentos e arriscasse na existência de algo mais que carinho, atração e lembranças entre os dois. Ambos seguiram Sakura até a pequena sala de jantar informal junto à cozinha, onde o mordomo tinha deixado várias caixas.

— O que não quiser mais deixa aí, eu me ocuparei disso — disse Sakura deixando-os sozinhos.

— Pergunto-me que terá aqui — comentou Sasuke abrindo uma caixa —. Coisas do colégio. Livros de texto — acrescentou apartando a um lado a caixa e abrindo outra.

De repente o rosto de Sasuke iluminou-se e Hinata aproximou-se a ele para ver que tinha.

— Que é?

— Coisas de bebê! — sorriu Sasuke.

— De bebê?

— Sim, Cho comprou-as, quando começamos a falar da possibilidade de ter filhos — explicou Sasuke —. Revisa você, e guarda o que queira — acrescentou sacando uma manta e esboçando uma expressão tão terna que Hinata sentiu que lhe apertava o coração —. Lembro quando Cho teceu isto. Não acha que Olívia ou Helena estariam lindas, envolvidas nesta manta?

— Humm — respondeu Hinata profundamente magoada e humilhada —. Acabo de recordar que tenho ligar para Shion. Vou ao escritório.

— Pode utilizar o aparelho que há aqui.

— Não, não importa — contestou Hinata desaparecendo.

Ao chegar ao escritório Hinata fechou a porta e apoiou-se nela. As lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas, deixando um rastro de fogo. Respirava com dificuldade. O fato de que Sasuke pudesse falar de Cho com tanta naturalidade, instantes após que eles dois tivessem estado a ponto de manter uma conversa importante, era o mais revelador. Mais revelador que qualquer palavra. Sasuke tinha deixado bem claro qual era seu papel, dentro de sua vida. E não era o de esposa amada.

Hinata continuava sentindo-se magoada no dia seguinte, quando o proprietário a chamou para lhe perguntar se queria renovar o contrato de aluguel do apartamento. Disse estar ocupada para ganhar tempo, mas seu primeiro impulso foi responder-lhe que sim. Na realidade não precisava do apartamento, vivendo com Sasuke, mas... Uma voz em sua mente aconselhava-lhe conservá-lo, e Hinata sabia muito bem ao que se devia sua vacilação. Enquanto Sasuke continuasse tendo Cho presente em seu coração, o futuro de ambos era incerto.

Sim, teriam filhos, e estava segura de que Sasuke veria esses filhos como um laço entre os dois. Mas não estava segura de poder compartilhar Sasuke com uma lembrança. E a cada dia duvidava mais.

Ademais, tinha outro fantasma. Um fantasma bem mais real e ainda mais temível que a lembrança de sua ex-mulher: o rosto de Sasuke ao ver àquela enfermeira tão parecida com Cho. Hinata tinha gravada em sua mente a expressão do semblante de Sasuke, era como uma ferida. Que aconteceria se algum dia encontrasse outra mulher parecida com Cho? As convicções de Sasuke a propósito do casamento e a família podiam perfeitamente ser postas à prova, se algum dia voltasse a apaixonar-se. E então, o que seria dela? Ficaria sozinha. Sozinha, como tinha estado sempre em sua vida, Hinata não queria precipitar as coisas, de maneira que chamou ao proprietário e marcou uma hora para assinar o novo contrato antes de ir ao banco para pôr em ordem os papéis para o empréstimo.

Hinata assinou o novo contrato nesse mesmo dia e, logo após, dirigiu-se ao banco com certa sensação de alívio. Conservar o apartamento fazia-a sentir-se mais segura, como se ainda tivesse em suas mãos as rédeas de seu futuro.

— Senhora Uchiha! Obrigado por vir — saudou-a o senhor Brockhiser, saindo ao vestíbulo para saudá-la e apertar sua mão.

— É um prazer, acredite — sorriu Hinata —. Alegrei-me muito de que me chamasse. Estou decidida a aumentar a galeria.

O senhor Brockhiser a fez passar a seu escritório e tomar assento.

— Alegro-me de ouvi-lo, ainda que vá estar muito ocupada com essas gêmeas, não?

— Sim, mas como...? — Hinata interrompeu-se —. Como sabe você que vou ter gêmeas?

— Disse-me Sasuke — contestou o banqueiro —. Acho que vocês dois eram amigos da infância, não? Minha mulher morre por conhecê-la.

— Humm... Pois sim, crescemos juntos, sim. Não sabia que conhecesse Sasuke.

— Oh, sim, conhecemo-nos faz tempo. Eu o conhecia antes que tivesse ficado rico. É uma pessoa com instinto para os negócios. Quando me disse que apoiaria qualquer projeto que você se propusesse, voltei a falar com a comissão de empréstimos e solicitei de novo seu crédito. Deveria ter-me dito você que estava casada com Sasuke, lhe teria dado o crédito instantaneamente.

Hinata ficou gelada. Então essa era a razão da mudança de opinião: Sasuke respaldava o crédito, garantia-o. Tudo começou a fazer sentido: a afável bem-vinda do banqueiro, o fato de que a fizesse entrar em seu escritório. Hinata tratou de aparentar indiferença e disse:

— Se importaria em desculpar-me por um momento, senhor Brockhiser?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Hinata tinha levantado da cadeira e saía do escritório. Atravessou o vestíbulo e girou numa esquina em direção aos banheiros.

— Encontra-se bem, senhora Uchiha? — gritou o banqueiro desde a ombreira da porta.

Hinata não contestou. Por sorte o banheiro não estava ocupado. Fechou a porta e começou a respirar fundo, tratando de reprimir o pranto. Não podia crer. Sasuke sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, que ela se tinha proposto realizar o projeto sem sua ajuda. Como era possível que tivesse se encontrado com o banqueiro a suas costas? Algumas lágrimas escorregaram por suas bochechas, mas Hinata repetiu-se que eram de raiva. Não obstante, no fundo sabia que não era assim.

Sasuke tinha-lhe feito conceber esperanças num futuro que nunca, até então, tinha acreditado ser possível. Hinata jamais tinha sonhado com o amor. Não tinha permitido a si mesma, porque sabia que derrubar as defesas amargamente levantadas a destruiria. Nunca tinha experimentado um verdadeiro amor em sua vida, e se sentia aterrorizada ante a ideia de que pudesse existir algo assim. Mas Sasuke tinha sabido derrubar lentamente os alicerces desse medo, e ainda que Hinata soubesse que jamais chegaria a ser tudo o que ele esperava numa mulher, acreditava, com certeza, que podiam viver juntos o resto de suas vidas. Ela lhe tinha oferecido filhos, uma devoção muda, um feliz casamento baseado na amizade e na paixão... E ele lhe tinha jogado tudo na cara.

Sasuke conhecia a rejeição que ela sentia ante a ideia de aceitar dinheiro dele, sabia o importante que era para ela a independência. Mas tinha preferido ignorá-lo. Se a amasse, teria respeitado seus desejos. E esse era realmente o problema.

Hinata tinha estado enganando-se a si mesma, achando que podiam viver juntos. Mas era impossível. Juntos, não. Porque a Sasuke isso não lhe interessava.

Sasuke pendurou o telefone de mau humor. Onde estava Hinata? Aquela manhã tinha telefonado três vezes para a galeria, mas Shion tinha-lhe dito uma e outra vez que nem sabia onde ela estava, nem quando voltaria. A princípio, Sasuke só tinha ligado para convidá-la para comer, mas ao compreender que não podia localizá-la tinha começado a se inquietar. E essa inquietude aumentava a cada momento. Em que estava pensando Hinata? Para uma mulher em seu estado, sobretudo com o risco acrescentado da gravidez múltipla, devia dizer sempre aonde ia.

Tinham passado três semanas, desde o dia em que ela tinha saído apressadamente da pequena sala de jantar da cozinha, depois de revisar as caixas. Sasuke sabia que aquele momento tinha sido definitivo de sua nova relação, mas continuava sem compreender exatamente em que sentido tinha ficado definida. Naquela noite, Hinata tinha dormido em seu próprio dormitório, alegando uma dor de estômago. No dia seguinte ela tinha ido ao médico e, quase como se fossem cúmplices, este lhe tinha proibido manter relações sexuais até o parto. E desde então ela não tinha voltado a seu dormitório. Sasuke tinha tratado de convencê-la algumas vezes, mas ela tinha alegado que dormia mal e que não ia deixá-lo dormir. E as poucas vezes em que Sasuke tinha tentado falar sobre o sucedido naquele dia, Hinata evitava o assunto. Nem sequer tinha-o olhado. Que demônios tinha ocorrido? Estava sentida por causa da roupa de bebê, encontrada na caixa? Seria possível que sentisse ciúmes de Cho, e das lembranças que conservava dela? Sasuke não acreditava nisso. Hinata tinha querido muito a Cho. Ademais, era evidente que ele jamais tinha sentido por sua falecida esposa o mesmo que por Hinata. Não, podia ser um produto de sua imaginação.

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke tinha tido o tato de voltar a guardar a roupa de bebê na caixa e a guardar, dentro do armário do quarto das meninas. Dias depois, não obstante, Hinata tinha aberto a caixa e tinha tirado tudo do armário para utilizá-lo, e, evidentemente, não era essa a razão.

De repente soou o telefone. Sasuke atendeu-o preocupado.

— Sim?

— Sasuke?

— Sou eu.

— Sou Mort Brockhiser. Temo que sua mulher não se encontre bem.

— Está no banco?

— Não, já foi. Veio assinar os papéis, mas pouco depois de chegar, correu para o banheiro de senhoras. Esperei-a, mas não voltou a meu escritório, e um dos empregados me disse que saiu do banco faz um tempo.

— Obrigado por avisar-me, Mort — contestou Sasuke —. Será melhor que vá pra casa.

Sasuke ligou para casa do carro, mas Hinata não tinha chegado ainda. Sakura prometeu avisá-lo assim que tivesse notícias dela. Também não estava na galeria, e Shion também não sabia de nada. Ao entrar na garagem de casa, o telefone continuava sem soar. Sakura saiu para recebê-lo, preocupado.

— Onde pode estar?

— Não sei — disse Sasuke, que se apressou a chamar o hospital.

Hinata não tinha ido à consulta do médico, e também não tinha estado no hospital. O pânico apoderou-se de Sasuke, que tratou por todos os meios de se dominar. Por fim decidiu voltar à cidade, ainda que não soubesse muito bem que direção tomar. Se tinha ido ao banco, podia estar sentada em qualquer um dos cafés próximos, ainda que o inquietasse a ideia de que não o chamasse se se sentisse mal ou estivesse de parto, tal e como temia. Por fim no carro, a caminho, soou o telefone.

— Sim?

— Sasuke, Hinata está em casa — disse Sakura.

— Obrigado, está bem?

— Não sei. Subiu diretamente para seu quarto, e pediu-me que não a incomodasse.

— Estarei ai em cinco minutos.

Sasuke girou o volante numa manobra proibida e foi em direção a Brookline. Saiu apressado do carro e subiu os degraus de dois em dois, jogando a jaqueta para Sakura e se dirigindo para o dormitório de Hinata.

— Hina! Onde diabo estava? Tenho estado preocupado pensando...

— Pois deixa de preocupar-te. Estou bem. Os bebês estão bem —interrompeu ela com frieza e calma, em contraste com a veemência dele.

— Ocorre algo?

— Não.

Algo mal ocorria, algo terrível, mas Sasuke nem sequer podia imaginar de que se tratava. Ficou observando-a por uns segundos.

Estava pálida, mas não parecia se sentir mal. Então se deu conta do que ela fazia: as malas. Hinata esvaziava sistematicamente as gavetas.

— O que está fazendo?

— As malas.

— Por quê? — perguntou Sasuke cheio de frustração.

— Porque sim. Vou embora. Este casamento é um erro.

A frustração e o medo de Sasuke deram lugar ao terror. À ira.

— Um erro? Que demônios se passa? O senhor Brockhiser me ligou e me disse que saiu de seu escritório, e que está preocupado.

— Ah, sim, o senhor Brockhiser. seu amigo — comentou Hinata com algo mais de acaloramento —. seu bom amigo, o banqueiro, disse-me hoje que se ofereceu para garantir meu crédito.

— Que eu... Que? Isso não é verdade, eu jamais...

— Ele me disse — interrompeu-o Hinata acaloradamente —, assim não se incomode de o negar.

— Mas eu o nego! —exclamou Sasuke guardando depois silêncio e tratando de recordar sua conversa com o senhor Brockhiser. Que era exatamente o que lhe tinha dito? Que se fosse ele, apoiaria qualquer projeto de Hinata. Mas não o tinha dito num sentido literal —. Humm... Acho que você e Mort interpretaram mal minhas palavras — acrescentou Sasuke com mais calma.

— Não importa.

— A mim sim. Disse-lhe que se eu fosse banqueiro, apoiaria qualquer projeto seu. Porque eu creio em você — afirmou Sasuke —, não porque queira liberar o dinheiro, arriscando-o.

— O risco não é tão grande.

— Isso já sei! — gritou Sasuke —. Não acabo de dizer isso?

Hinata deixou-se cair na cama, fez-se uma massagem nos rins, suspirando.

— Escuta Sasuke, sinto ter lhe preocupado. Se tenho interpretado algo mal, lhe peço desculpas por isso também, mas...

— Sim, fizeste.

— Mas isto... — continuou Hinata fazendo um gesto para o quarto —... não vai funcionar.

— O que é que não vai funcionar? — perguntou Sasuke aterrorizado, imaginando ao que se referia, negando-se à escutar.

— Nosso casamento.

— Por que?

— Porque você só se casou comigo para ter filhos! — gritou ela.

— E você também! — gritou ele por sua vez. Fez-se um silêncio no quarto, enquanto ambos digeriam as duras palavras dos dois —. Além de pelo meu dinheiro, claro — acrescentou Sasuke amargamente.

— Por seu dinheiro? — repetiu Hinata com voz estrangulada, contendo o fôlego —. Se quisesse seu dinheiro, por que me ia incomodar tanto em obter o crédito?

— Bem — contestou Sasuke depois de uma pausa, considerando-o —. Então suponho que essa lista detalhada de objetos e móveis da cada cômodo foi feita por diversão.

Hinata olhou-o perplexa, fixamente. Seu olhar fez-se depois mais penetrante, até que por fim se pôs em pé e abriu a gaveta do armário pegando os papéis a que ele se referia. Atirou-os ao ar, num gesto acusador, e disse:

— Se se refere a isto, realmente o escrevi só por diversão, para esquecer o fato de que estava prisioneira nesta cama e não podia me mover. E se não quer acreditar, pergunta a Sakura. Ele sugeriu que me dedicasse a fazer listas.

O rosto de Hinata estava completamente pálido. As mãos tremiam. Hinata voltou-se lhe dando as costas. Recolheu a roupa que tinha tirado e os jogou na mala sem os dobrar sequer. Aquele gesto revelava o quanto estava cansada, porque Hinata era incapaz de guardar a roupa usada sem a dobrar primeiro.

— Hina, não quero que se vá — disse ele com calma desesperado.

— Tenho que ir — contestou ela com igual calma.

— Para onde? Aonde irá? — perguntou Sasuke lutando de repente por seu casamento, por sua vida.

— Vou ficar no Hilton durante três dias. Depois voltarei a meu apartamento.

— Seu apartamento? Achava que o contrato vencia neste mês.

— Renovei.

Tinha renovado o contrato. Aquelas palavras permaneceram sem sentido para Sasuke durante instantes. Depois, compreendendo de repente o que significavam, toda a esperança que ainda lhe restava se desvaneceu. Hinata não acabava de tomar uma decisão, fazia só duas horas que tinha saído do banco. O que significava que...

—Jamais pensou permanecer em minha casa, casada comigo, não é verdade? — perguntou Sasuke tratando de engolir a intensa dor de seu peito —. Foi só uma decisão temporária para... Para que? Se não era por dinheiro, então, para que?

—Achei que funcionaria — contestou Hinata voltando a sentar-se na cama, enlaçando as mãos baixo o ventre e olhando pela primeira vez a Sasuke aos olhos com tristeza —. Tínhamos uma profunda amizade, e estava segura de que entre nós teria paixão, tal e como você disse... Mas não posso continuar vivendo assim, Sasuke — explicou voltando a se pôr em pé e se dirigindo à janela —. Não me basta. Jamais sonhei em ter um casamento e uma família para valer, mas você me fez desejar e... — Hinata sacudiu a cabeça e depois a levantou para olhar o teto. Estava a ponto de chorar —. Não posso competir com um fantasma. Eu nunca serei Cho. E se alguma vez encontrar alguém que possa lhe dar o que ela lhe dava, não quero estar aqui para ver. Não quero ser um obstáculo em seu caminho. Não suportaria.

Sasuke olhou-a atônito. Estava dizendo o que queria, o que esperava, o que rogava que dissesse?

— Hina... — disse dando um passo para ela.

— Não — o deteve ela com um gesto do braço. Sasuke parou —. Não. Compartilharemos as meninas, prometo. Não irei a nenhuma parte, nem lhe negarei tempo para estar com elas. Estará tanto quanto eu. Poderá...

— Hinata! — Sasuke disse quase a gritos, uma vez mais. Em dois passos esteve a seu lado. O coração batia freneticamente no peito. Com dedos trêmulos agarrou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a se virar. Hinata estava chorando. Sasuke sentiu-se terrivelmente ferido ao comprová-lo, mas a esperança e a alegria cresciam com força em seu interior —. Hina... Está dizendo que...? — Sasuke respirou fundo. Equivocava-se, se não era verdade o que tinha acreditado entender, todo seu mundo, toda sua vida teria acabado —... Ama-me?

Os olhos de Hinata eram como dois poços profundos de perolas, brilhantes por causa das lágrimas. Hinata assentiu. Sasuke não podia acreditar. Exalou o ar retido, que nem sequer sabia que estava contendo, e disse:

— Sabe quanto tempo tenho estado lhe amando? Sabe quantos anos tenho estado lhe desejando?

Hinata ficou olhando-o nos olhos, hipnotizada pela intensidade de sua negritude, sustentando seu olhar.

— Você... me ama?

— Amo você. Amei você sempre — repetiu Sasuke sacudindo-a muito suavemente.

— Mas jamais me disse... — insistiu Hinata incapaz de acreditar nele.

— Jamais mostrou interesse em me escutar — explicou Sasuke com calma, com o eco de uma antiga dor em sua voz.

— Mas quando voltei a Boston você já tinha casado. Aquilo me deixou... Atônita. E magoada...

— Tinha desistido. Quando foi para o Alabama, compreendi que não tinha nenhuma chance. Então conheci Cho e...

— Não — se apressou Hinata a levantar uma mão e tampar sua boca. — Compreendo. Jamais esperei ocupar seu lugar.

— Não, jamais poderia ocupar seu lugar — confirmou. Aquelas palavras retorceram-se no coração de Hinata como uma faca profunda numa ferida. Hinata baixou a cabeça. Mas podia suportá-lo, Sasuke acabava de dizer que também a amava —. Mas isso é porque você sempre ocupou a maior parte de meu coração, desde muito antes que conhecesse Cho. Queria bem a ela — acrescentou Sasuke baixando o tom de voz —, mas sempre teve uma parte de mim que lamentava que não fosse você.

Hinata sentiu tal choque que quase desmaiou. Sasuke se alarmou, assim a levou para a cama e a fez se sentar, tomando assento a seu lado e a rodeando com um braço.

— Sente-se bem?

Hinata assentiu. Levantou uma mão e tocou sua bochecha, fechando os olhos e sentindo o prazer de sua cálida pele.

— Durante todos estes meses não desejava senão que me amasse — sussurrou ela —. E agora... Ama-me — sacudiu a cabeça. — . Belisque-me, isto é um sonho.

— Ocorrem-me muitas coisas que gostaria de fazer-lhe, mas beliscar não é uma delas — riu Sasuke aliviado, girando a cabeça para sua mão e beijando a palma —. Deus! Quero você. Quis você sempre, acredito. Diga-me — rogou Sasuke alçando a cabeça para ela.

— Quero você — disse ela baixinho e profundamente, se inclinando para ele e lhe oferecendo a boca para beijá-la.

Sasuke atraiu-a para si, com uma mão sobre as costas e a outra sobre o ventre. Suave, ternamente, tomou seus lábios num beijo tão doce que arrancou lágrimas de Hinata.

— Devo ser o homem mais afortunado deste mundo.

— E eu a mulher mais afortunada.

— Então, significa isso que vai reconsiderar a ideia de se mudar?

— Lamento não ter confiado em você. Suponho que... Custa-me deixar de lado minha independência.

— Porque nunca pode confiar nem depender de ninguém — disse ele —. Mas prometo que eu sempre estarei aqui, sempre que precise de mim. Se não quer meu dinheiro, não importa. Se o querer todo, também Agora somos um só, em todos os sentidos que nos que importa.

Hinata sentia exatamente o mesmo. Sorriu, desenhando a silhueta dos lábios de Sasuke com um dedo, e disse:

— Na realidade, logo seremos quatro. Não lhe dá medo?

— Está mais para pânico. — Afirmou com a cabeça —. Mas agora estamos juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

Epílogo

— Agarra, papi!

Sasuke alçou ambas as mãos instintivamente, ao ver chegar uma bola de beisebol que, surpreendentemente, ia a direta de seu peito, quando saia da garagem.

— É, espera que eu mude de roupa e vá por uma luva. De acordo, Liv?

Olívia Uchiha cuspiu no chão, como só um menino de quatro anos sabe fazer, e correu ao encontro de seu pai.

— Certo.

— E sua irmã? — perguntou Sasuke enquanto tomava nos braços o terror da casa.

— Olívia! — gritou Hinata abrindo uma janela no segundo andar —. Acabei de deitar Hiroshi, e como o acordou lhe juro que lhe tirarei o jantar. Ah, olá! — saudou contente seu marido —. Agora mesmo desço.

— Lanie está ajudando Sakura a pintar o quarto de Matthew — informou Livvie a seu pai —. Eu também tenho ajudado, mas me cansei de pintar.

— Compreendo.

Ao abrir-se a porta dos fundos da casa, Sasuke levantou a cabeça acima dos cabelos negros de sua filha e bebeu com os olhos a figura de sua mulher, de pé no batente da porta. Hinata levava outro bebê nos quadris, e apartava o cabelo do rosto suspirando, enquanto sorria a Sasuke.

— Olá, baderneiro — saudou Sasuke a seu filho de três anos e meio, tomando-o nos braços com a mão que lhe ficara livre e beijando sonoramente, enquanto observava que estava manchado de tinta —. Você também tem ajudado Sakura, verdade?

— Uh— huh — assentiu Matthews mostrando as mãos —. Sujas.

— Sim — disse Sasuke deixando a ambas as crianças no chão —. Por que não vão os dois dizer a Sakura que já é hora de deixar a pintura? Depois lavem as mãos e preparem-se para o jantar.

Sasuke endireitou-se, observou sorridente seus filhos, que começaram a correr, e abriu os braços para receber sua mulher. Hinata lançou-se sobre ele e acariciou sua cintura e suas costas por debaixo do abrigo.

— Olá, querido.

O coração bateu-lhe acelerado, ao ver o brilho do amor nos olhos de Hinata. Inclinou a cabeça, buscou sua boca, e desfrutou das curvas de sua delgada silhueta contra si. Algum dia se acostumaria a que Hinata o amasse? Inclusive nesse momento, depois de cinco anos de casamento e quatro filhos, ela era capaz de derretê-lo com um sorriso. O amor de Hinata era o milagre de sua vida.

— Tudo certo no dia de hoje? — perguntou Sasuke —. Continua Hiroshi do mesmo jeito?

Seu filho mais novo completaria seis meses no dia seguinte, e estava nascendo-lhe os dentes. Na noite anterior Sasuke e Hinata tinham se revezado para levantar-se e atendê-lo.

— Não está tão mal — disse Hinata beijando-o no pescoço e sussurrando ao seu ouvido —: Enfim saiu-lhe o dente. Hoje dormiu uma boa sesta, e aposto que esta noite vai dormir bem.

Uma onda de excitação percorreu o corpo de Sasuke ao sentir a boca de Hinata no pescoço. Sasuke deslizou as mãos por suas costas até agarrar-se às curvas de seu traseiro.

— Isso espero, porque tenho grandes planos para esta noite.

— Aposto que sim — contestou Hinata rindo e se pressionando contra os evidentes "planos" de Sasuke.

— Mas só se não estiver muito cansada — advertiu Sasuke, compreendendo que cuidar de quatro meninos e um negócio, ainda com a ajuda de Sakura e de Shion, era cansativo.

— Hoje dormi uma sesta.

— Bem — contestou Sasuke voltando a beijá-la profundamente —. Quero você — sussurrou contra seus lábios —. No dia em que decidiu que queria ter um filho foi o mais feliz de minha vida.

— E no dia em que decidi que o pai de meus filhos seria um eminente solteiro de ouro foi o meu — contestou Hinata com olhos brilhantes, enquanto Sasuke a tomava nos braços e entrava no ruidoso lar cheio de meninos que tinham criado juntos.

Fim

* * *

Obrigada por lerem :*


End file.
